Black Pearl Exorcist
by Hyzumi
Summary: Ino Yamanaka adalah seorang Exorcist klan Exorcist legendaris Yamanaka, namun dia memiliki hobi aneh, yaitu suka menangkap vampir tampan untuk dijadikan pacar atau budaknya, lalu apakah tujuannya sebenarnya? CHAPTER 10 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Maaf...aku harus pergi malam ini,"

Pria muda berambut hitam itu berucap lirih di dekat wajah cantik seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas, tangan besarnya menggenggam lembut tangan mungil sang gadis di samping tempatnya berbaring, mata onyxnya menelusuri setiap inci wajah cantik gadis itu, tangannya yang bebas menyibakkan poni pirang gadis itu perlahan, menampakkan kesempurnaan itu secara utuh.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir sang pria, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk gadisnya, dia rasa beribu kata maaf pun takkan sanggup menebus dosanya yang akan meninggalkan sang gadis tanpa pamit.

Pria itu mulai mencium kening gadis itu, kemudian turun ke mata, hidung, pipi hingga bibirnya cukup lama sebelum kemudian mencium pergelangan tangan sang gadis yang terdapat tato dengan ukiran yang sama dengan tato di lehernya, tato itu perlahan memudar dan hilang tak berbekas setelah pria itu melepaskan bibirnya dari pergelangan tangan mungil itu.

"Gomen ne..." lirih pria itu sambil menempelkan wajahnya di pipi gadisnya.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah cantik di depannya, pria itu perlahan turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar yang terbilang luas itu.

Rambut hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin malam, mata onyxnya merefleksikan pemandangan malam yang sama pekatnya dengan kedua onyxnya.

Angin kencang mengibarkan korden putih yang tergantung di dalam jendela besar yang membatasi balkon dengan ruang kamar, dan sosok tegap itu pun telah lenyap seiring dengan meredanya tiupan angin malam.

Disclaimer: Berapa kalipun dilihat, tetep aja yang tercetak di komik pasti namanya Masashi Kishimoto, kalo jadi Yuzumi Haruka itu pasti doujinnya Ruru (dilempar ke jurang)

Black Pearl Exorcist

Rate: T semi M ato udah M?

Setting: Alternate Universe

Chapter 1

=Yamanaka Ino=

Malam itu ditengah kota yang cukup ramai ada keributan besar, di mana terjadi sebuah pertempuran antara seorang gadis berbaju hitam dengan sosok makhluk yang tak bisa dibilang manusia atau hewan, karena wujudnya yang mengerikan perpaduan antara banteng dan manusia, makhluk itu juga membawa dua buah kapak besar di kedua tangannya, mengamuk dengan brutal mengahancurkan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya.

Makhluk asing yang tak sewajarnya ada di dunia manusia itu muncul dari Ondergrondse, dunia yang bertolak belakang dengan dunia manusia, dunia yang penuh dengan monster-monster dan makhluk liar yang menakutkan, meskipun ada beberapa jenis makhluk yang jauh dari kata liar dan menakutkan sih.

Gadis berambut pirang yang tengah melawan monster besar itu melompat lincah di setiap atap gedung sambil menembakkan peluru dari kedua pistolnya, namun monster itu masih sanggup mengejar dan menyerang sang gadis yang tak terlihat takut sedikitpun dengan keberadaan makhluk itu.

Gadis itu akhirnya melenting tinggi dan mendarat di salah satu atap gedung, kemudian berdiri tegak menunggu kedatangan monster setengah manusia tadi, kemudian mengarahkan mata pistolnya ke arah prediksi kedatangan sang makhluk.

"Transformation level 2!" seketika kedua pistolnya berubah menjadi sepasang handgun besar yang terpasang di kedua lengan gadis berbaju hitam itu.

Gadis itu berseringai lebar saat melihat kedatangan sang makhluk asing, kedua lubang handgunnya mulai menyala, pertanda akan menembakkan sesuatu.

"Apa pesan terakhirmu tuan Goblin?" tanya gadis itu santai.

GRAAOOOOOO!

Suara besar dan melengking itu terdengar menggema di seluruh kota dan membuat bulu kuduk meremang seketika bagi para awam, namun tidak berefek bagi sang gadis yang kini kembali berseringai.

"Ng? Sayang sekali aku belum mempelajari bahasa Goblin, jadi maaf saja ya! Khufufu..."

BLARRRRR!

Kali ini bunyi ledakan keras yang terdengar, dan seiring dengan itu, makhluk yang disebut Goblin tadi pun lenyap menjadi abu.

"Fyuh...merepotkan saja, aku kan belum mengerjakan PR malam ini, mana besok ulangan lagi!" degus gadis berambut pirang panjang itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

Personal Identification

Yamanaka Ino

Seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun, merupakan siswa SMA biasa di siang hari, namun seorang Exorcist licik di malam hari.

Tidak!

Kalau soal licik, mungkin memang bawaannya sejak lahir, jadi sifatnya yang itu tidak hanya muncul di malam hari, tapi memang itulah sifat aslinya.

Tapi di samping itu, dia merupakan seorang Exorcist handal yang sering diberi tugas berat untuk membasmi para Goblin kelas atas yang sulit ditakhlukkan, dia memang keturunan Exorcist legendaris dari klan Yamanaka, namun saat ini klan Yamanaka telah lenyap karena Holly War 10 tahun silam, dan hanya menyisakan seorang Yamanaka Ino sebagai penerus.

"Hoahahem..." Ino menguap lebar, kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap malas menatap keluar jendela kelas, rambut pirang pendeknya tersibak pelan tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Kalau kau menguap selebar itu dengan cueknya, nanti nggak ada cowok yang mau sama kamu lho!" kata sebuah suara di belakang Ino.

"Kheh, kau sendiri juga belum punya pacarkan Shion?" Balas Ino tanpa menengok ke arah temannya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha PDKT saat ini." kini gadis bernama Shion itu duduk di bangku depan Ino dan menghadap ke arah teman pirangnya itu.

"Hei, masa kau kalah sama Hinata yang pemalu itu, dia kan sekarang pacaran sama Kiba, anak kelas sebelah itu," Shion mencubit pipi Ino ringan demi mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari luar jendela.

"Soalnya nggak ada manusia yang terlihat tampan di sekitarku." kata Ino santai.

"Astaga Ino, apakah penglihatanmu bermasalah? Kau lihat! Banyak cowok tampan di sekolah ini!" Ino hanya memutar matanya jengah mendengar ucapan Shion.

"Kau lihat Neji!" Shion memutar kepala Ino untuk menatap ke arah Neji berada.

"Kenapa sama dia?" tanya Ino santai.

"Oh ayolah Ino, dia itu tampan, kelewat tampan malah, sayangnya dia memang kelewat dingin juga, kulihat dia tak pernah jalan bareng cewek manapun, tapi aku penasaran, kenapa dia selalu memakai kaos dalam hitam berkerah tinggi seperti itu ya? Yah meskipun ketampanannya tidak berkurang sama sekali sih," Shion mulai merancau panjang lebar, tanpa dia tahu Ino sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

_"Yaah, tapi mahluk setampan Neji yang kau puji-puji itu nyatanya adalah seorang vampir Shion sayang..." _batin Ino.

"Kau tahu Ino? Penggemar Neji itu hampir semua siswi di sekolah ini, belum lagi penggemarnya di luar sana, pasti lebih banyak," Shion masih saja berbicara mengelu-elukan seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji!" di saat itu Ino malah memanggil nama Neji dengan lantang, dan perhatian seluruh isi kelas pun tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang itu, sedangkan Neji yang merasa dipanggil pun ikut menoleh.

"I...Ino apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Shion yang tersadar akan kelakuan Ino, gadis itu terlihat takut kena masalah.

"Kemarilah!" Ino tak memperdulikan bisikan Shion, dan malah memanggil Neji dengan nada memerintah.

Shion semakin terlihat takut saat melihat Neji berjalan ke arah dirinya dan Ino.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Neji yang sudah berada di depannya, kemudian pria berambut hitam kecoklatan itu menyambut tangan ramping Ino, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas bengong tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, belum lagi dengan tindakan Neji selanjutnya yang membuat mereka semakin terperangah, pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke punggung tangan Ino dan mengecupnya dengan hikmat.

Ino berseringai licik saat menyadari teman-temannya melihat dirinya dengan tatapan shock.

"I...Ino...SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADIAN SAMA NEJIIIII?" seru Shion yang mewakili teman-temannya yang juga shok akan kenyataan yang mereka lihat tadi.

"Belum lama kok khufufu..." Ino berseringai penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Neji masih tetap memasang wajah cool nya.

Fakta pertama Ino

Dia adalah seorang yang sangat senang berada di puncak popularitas.

=oooooo=

"Aku pulang!" Ino masuk ke dalam rumah (kastil)-nya setelah Neji membukakan pintu kayu besar di depan kastil itu.

"Selamat datang Nona muda, Tuan Neji!" sapa seorang elf wanita dari dalam kastil.

"Aku capek sekali Shizune, tolong siapkan air hangat ya!" kata Ino pada elf itu.

"Baik nona, um...anda terlihat senang sekali, apakah ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan hari ini?" tanya Shizune sambil membantu Ino melepaskan blazernya.

"Khufufu...tentu saja setiap hari ada hal menyenangkan." kata Ino dengan tidak jelas sambil berlalu meninggalkan Shizune begitu saja, hingga muncul tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Shizune.

"Apa nona berbuat ulah lagi Tuan Neji?" Shizune berbisik pada Neji yang akan menyusul Ino.

"Sedikit, tapi berefek besar." jawab Neji dengan lebih tidak jelas bagi Shizune, pemuda itu pun melangkah mengikuti Ino yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

"Ha~h repot sekali punya majikan seperti mereka..." keluh Shizune.

Fakta kedua Ino

Dia memiliki rumah yang berupa kastil besar di tengah hutan, dan memiliki pelayan berupa elf yang juga tinggal di sana.

Ino berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap bintang dan menikmati angin malam yang bengibarkan helaian rambut pirangnya.

"Kau sedang senggang?" Neji berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Yaah, hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar saja," kata Ino tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji di belakangnya.

"Hei, apakah Werewolf dan Vampir itu bisa bersama?" tanya Ino yang kini berbalik menatap Neji, pemuda itu terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"Seperti manusia dan vampir, mereka tak seharusnya bersatu!" kata Neji datar.

"Mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari para petinggi klan Hyuuga." lanjutnya saat melihat Ino mengernyitkan alisnya dan akan melancarkan protes.

"Kau membicarakan Kiba dan Hinata kan?" tanya Neji yakin setelah melihat tatapan Ino yang seolah bertanya padanya 'memang kau tahu siapa yang sedang kubicarakan?'

"Kau sendiri bagamana? Kau juga menyembunyikan hubunganmu denganku?" Ino mendekat ke arah Neji.

"Aku ini calon pemimpin Hyuuga, akan sangat merepotkan jika mereka tahu aku berhubungan dengan manusia." kata Neji datar, Ino memicingkan matanya, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Neji.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya, kemudian merasakan tengkuknya yang mulai basah karena Neji tengah menjilat dan mencium daerah itu.

_"Zeehond!" _

"Ugh!" Neji jatuh berlutut di belakang Ino sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa panas dan mencekiknya.

"Aku tak pernah mengijinkanmu meminum darahku Neji!" kedua mata Ino berkilat kemerahan menatap Neji yang masih tersiksa dengan keadaannya.

"Ugh...ma...maaf...!" Neji berkata dengan susah payah, kedua taring tajamnya masih terlihat dari sela mulutnya.

Ino duduk berlutut di depan Neji yang masih terkena siksaan segel gaibnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah rupawan di depannya, kemudian turun ke bibir Neji yang basah.

"Aku tidak suka jika peliharaanku menghisap darahku!" Ino berkata dengan nada dingin dan menusuk, kedua matanya pun menatap tajam ke mata silver Neji, seringai tipis di bibir Ino membuat Neji bergindik ngeri meskipun dia sendiri merupakan bangsawan vampir, namun saat ini dia dalam kekuasaan Ino, dia tak sanggup melawan gadis itu jika segel di lehernya masih terpasang.

_"Release!" _satu kata dari Ino itu mengakhiri penderitaan pemuda di depanya.

Neji terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya, Ino kembali menyentuh wajah Neji, yang membuat Neji mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Ino.

Perlahan tangan Ino menelusup ke belakang tengkuk Neji, kemudian menariknya mendekat dan menutup jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda di depannya.

Ino menekan bibir Neji dengan miliknya, dan Neji pun membalas ciumannya karena merasa Ino sudah melupakan kemarahannya, kedua lengan Neji merengkuh pinggang Ino untuk merapat padanya, sedangkan Ino mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu, memperdalam ciuman mereka yang semakin panas.

Setelah cukup lama dalam posisi itu, Ino mulai mendorong dada Neji menjauh, tangan mungil Ino kembali naik ke leher Neji, menyentuh tato segel gaibnya, menyatukannya dengan tato dengan ukiran sama di pergelangan tangannya.

Tik!

Ino menjentikkan jarinya, Neji tersentak saat mendengar suara itu tepat di samping telinganya, Ino pun perlahan menjauh darinya, dan tato segel di leher Neji dan di pergelangan tangan Ino pun perlahan memudar seiring dengan Ino yang semakin merentangkan jarak antara mereka.

"Ino?"

"Aku melepaskanmu, sekarang kau bebas...tuan penerus klan Hyuuga!" Neji melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau membuangku?" protes Neji.

"Pergilah!" Ino berbalik membelakangi Neji.

"Di sini bukan tempatmu!" Ino melirik Neji dari ekor matanya.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sebelum kemudian berdecak kesal dan lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ino mendesah pelan setelah kepergian Neji.

"Lagi-lagi anda melepas vampir tangkapan anda nona," Ino menoleh ke arah Shizune yang baru masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ini sudah yang ke 99 kalinya anda melakukan hal yang sama." lanjut Shizune.

"Aku tidak butuh vampir egois yang hanya mementingkan nafsu!" kata Ino tajam.

Fakta ketiga Ino

Dia sudah 99 kali mengikat vampir yang menurutnya tampan dengan segel gaibnya, menjadikan mereka pacar atau budaknya dan kemudian melepas mereka begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun, belum diketahui kenapa dia melakukan hal itu.

"Nona, anda tidak ke kota?" tanya Shizune sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir Ino.

"Untuk apa? Aku sedang malas!" jawab Ino sambil menyeruput teh yang dituangkan Shizune tadi.

"Tapi nona...anda bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka kan?" protes Shizune pada majikannya yang masih terlihat santai itu, padahal dia tahu betul majikannya itu menyadari keberadaan Goblin di tengah kota.

"Mereka hanya level rendahan, pasti ada Exorcist lain yang membasmi mereka nantinya." Ino masih bersikap santai.

"Nona...tolong jangan meremehkan keberadaan Goblin biarpun level rendahan!" Shizune menunduk pasrah dengan sikap cuek majikannya.

"Shizune sayang~, apa kau tidak merasa kalau mereka sudah lenyap sekarang?" tanya Ino dengan nada malas, Shizune langsung sadar kalau energi Goblin yang dia rasa tadi telah menghilang, dan dia pun merasa sedikit lega karenanya, namun wanita itu dikagetkan dengan sikap Ino yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan ekspresi serius.

"A...ada apa nona? Apakah ada Goblin level tinggi? Tapi saya tidak merasakan apapun?" tanya Shizune panik sambil berusaha konsentrasi mencari petunjuk.

"Shizune..." panggil Ino

"I...iya nona?" Shizune penasaran

"Aku merasakan..."

"Me...merasakan apa?" Shizune semakin penasaran.

"KEBERADAAN VAMPIR GANTENG DI KOTA! YUHUUUU VAMPIR GANTEEEENG TUNGGU AKUUUU!" Seru Ino sambil berlari-larian di kastilnya dan merubah dirinya ke mode Exorcist di mana rambut pirangnya memanjang dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

Sedangkan Shizune terlihat membatu melihat sikap Ino barusan, apa lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Ino soal vampir ganteng.

"Astaga nona...kumohon jangan lagi..." kini Shizune hanya mampu meratapi nasibnya sebagai pelayan Ino.

Sungguh dia tak habis pikir, dari mana asalnya sifat seenaknya Ino dan juga sifat gila cowok tampannya itu, atas nama leluhur Yamanaka, dia bersumpah tak pernah ada keturunan Yamanaka yang seabnormal majikannya satu itu, sudah ratusan tahun dia mengabdi pada klan Yamanaka, dan dia baru menemui majikan unik seperti Ino.

Fakta keempat Ino

Antena pendeteksinya akan langsung bereaksi saat merasakan keberadaan cowok tampan, dan akan langsung bersemangat melebihi semangatnya saat melawan musuh kuat.

"Ck, sial!" decak Ino kesal ketika dirinya terlambat dan hanya menemukan sesosok mayat perempuan di sebuah gang sempit di tengah kota, perempuan itu meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

"Vampir itu cepat juga, dia pasti sudah kembali ke Ondergrondse!" gerutunya.

"Tapi lain kali tidak akan kubiarkan lepas khufufu..." Ino berseringai lebar, kemudian melompat tinggi, menapak di setiap balkon kecil di pinggir gedung, dan berlarian di atap gedung-gedung besar di kota.

=oooooo=

"Yuhuu! Ohayo Ino-cha~n!" sapa Shion yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Ino di jalan.

"Ohayo Shion!" sapa Ino balik.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji?"

"Sudah berakhir!" jawab Ino langsung, dengan senyum kelewat manis.

Shion membeku seketika melihat sikap Ino yang begitu santai saat mengatakan hubungan asmaranya telah berakhir.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekecewaan seorang yang baru saja putus hubungan!" tuding Shion.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh aku sendiri yang memutuskannya!" kata Ino santai.

"Kenapaaaaaa? Padahal kau beruntung sekali bisa memiliki pacar setampan Hyuuga Neji!" protes Shion.

"Soalnya dia mau menyerangku tadi malam." kata Ino sambil lalu.

"Me...menyerangmu?" tanya Shion tak percaya.

"Padahal dia terlihat cool dan perfect, ma...masa dia begitu sih sama kamu?" tanya Shion dengan wajah memerah.

Padahal kata 'Menyerang' versi Ino dan versi Shion itu berbeda makna, tapi Ino dan juga Shion tak sadar kalau yang mereka pikirkan itu berbeda sehingga menimbulkan kesalah pahaman di antara keduanya.

Di sekolah, Ino kembali bertemu Neji yang kini sudah tidak memakai kaos dalam berkerah tinggi lagi, tentu saja karena tanda kontrak dengan Ino di lehernya telah lenyap tadi malam.

Ino hanya melewati pemuda itu tanpa menyapanya sama sekali, sedangkan Neji hanya bisa menggeram kesal sambil menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh, Shion yang melihat sikap Neji, tentu menyalah artikan sikap pemuda itu yang dia kira kesal karena Ino menolaknya melakukan itu.

*Tolong siapa saja, luruskan kesalahpahaman ini!* (reader: "Elu kan yang bikin nih fic, jadi mestinya elu yang jelasin!")

Kastil Yamanaka

"Nona, malam ini anda ingin makan malam apa?" tanya Shizune sopan.

"Aku mau vampir ganteng..." jawab Ino asal, Shizune sweatdrop seketika.

"To...tolong dijawab dengan serius nona..." kata Shizune yang mulai berlinangan air mata mengingat sikap cuek majikannya.

"Bakilah, aku mau makan malam ala Italia dengan ditemani vampir ganteng!" jawab Ino lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa anda mengusir tuan Neji kemarin?" tanya Shizune berusaha sabar akan sikap kekanakan Ino.

"Soalnya dia mau meminun darahku, sebagai seorang bangsawan vampir, seharusnya dia bisa menahan hasrat yang satu itu kan?" sungut Ino kesal.

"Masalahnya darah anda itu langka, jadi vampir manapun pasti akan langsung tertarik untuk mencicipinya nona, sadarlah akan hal itu!" Shizune masih berusaha sabar.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mau meminum darahku kalau aku tidak memaksanya..." raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi sendu saat mengingat wajah seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya vampir yang pernah dia kenal dulu.

"Tapi tuan muda sudah tidak ada di sini nona, dan tolong berhentilah mencari pelarian, karena saya yakin tidak ada vampir lain yang sama seperti tuan muda." kata Shizune yang tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud majikannya.

=oooooo=

Harajuku 19.00 pm.

Ino berjalan menyusuri pertokoan Harajuku dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dia belum mau pulang karena entah kenapa dia masih ingin bermain-main di pusat keramaian itu.

Gadis pirang itu berjalan-jalan santai sambil berflirting-flirting ria dengan cowok-cowok yang dianggapnya cukup tampan, bahkan pada pria yang sudah memiliki pasangan yang kebetulan lewat atau dia lewati di pinggir jalan, menyulut sebuah pertengkaran di antara pasangan itu, karena si pria kebanyakan langsung tergoda oleh kecantikan Ino.

"Khufufu, aku ini memang cantik..." gumam Ino bangga, sambil menggibaskan rambut pirang pendeknya ke belakang.

Fakta kelima Ino

Dia memang narsis dan suka membanggakan dirinya sendiri, dia juga paling senang menjadi pusat perhatian, kecuali saat dia bertarung, karena dia tak ingin orang-orang tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang Exorcist.

Ino tersentak saat merasakan ujung roknya ditarik-tarik pelan oleh sesuatu, gadis itu menunduk dan mendapati seorang anak kecil yang kusut tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kakak mau beli permen?" tanya anak itu sambil menyodorkan keranjang kecil usang berisi permen ke arah Ino.

Gadis itu berjongkok di depan anak itu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sosok mungil yang terlihat rapuh di depannya.

"Kau jual berapa permennya?" tanya Ino lembut sambil mengusap kepala anak itu, senyumpun mengembang di bibir mungil si kecil.

"100 yen saja kak," kata anak itu polos, Ino tersenyum miris melihat anak kecil di depannya.

"Baiklah, ku ambil semua," Ino mengambil semua permen di dalam keranjang itu, kemudian menukarnya dengan 5 lembar 10.000 yen, anak itu terbelalak kaget dengan nominal uang yang ditaruh Ino dalam keranjang kecilnya.

"K…kak, i…ini kebanyakan?" anak itu semakin heran saat tak mendapati keberadaan gadis berambut pirang itu di depannya, padahal sedetik yang lalu gadis itu masih ada di depannya.

Rupanya Ino telah lebih dulu melompat ke atap gedung pertokoan di atas anak tadi, dia sudah tahu anak itu pasti akan bereaksi demikian saat dia memberi sejumlah uang yang terlalu banyak untuk membayar sekeranjang kecil permen tadi.

Gadis itu tersenyum tulus saat melihat anak tadi berlari kegirangan dengan mengantongi uang 50.000 yen darinya, setelah yakin anak tadi lenyap dari pandangannya dia pun berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya sembunyi, kali ini dia berniat untuk pulang.

Ino berjalan menyusuri gang-gang sempit yang mulai jauh dari pusat kota, sebenarnya dia menyadari sesuatu, ada yang mengawasi dirinya sejak dia lepas dari area Harajuku, Ino berseringai tipis di sela perjalanannya, seperti seorang pemburu yang akan mandapatkan mangsanya.

Dan sosok hitam itu kian mendekat saat Ino berbelok di suatu gang sempit dan sepi, Ino membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang pria tampan berbaju serba hitam, dengan rambut sama hitam yang mencuat ke belakang, dan mata onyx yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Harus dia akui, dia sempat terpana saat melihat sosok itu, sampai pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya pun Ino masih terpana akan sosoknya yang rupawan, mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan pucatnya menyentuh pipi Ino, kemudian mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah cantik di depannya, kemudian menutup jarak di antara mereka, langkah pertama bagi seorang vampir sebelum memangsa buruannya adalah melumpuhkannya dulu, pemuda itu mencium Ino dengan sedikit menuntut, entah apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu, yang pasti dia tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan mengancamnya setelah ini.

Ino berseringai di sela ciumannya dengan sang pemuda, dan pemuda itu pun melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan seringaian Ino di bibirnya.

"Khufufu…sayang sekali kau telah memilih mangsa yang salah!" seringai di bibir Ino semakin lebar, Ibu jarinya mengusap bibirnya pelan, menghapus jejak basah di sekitarnya, kedua matanya berkilat kemerahan seiring dengan aura di sekitar tubuhnya yang berubah berat.

Pemuda itu mundur selangkah, menjaga jarak dari Ino yang kini mulai bertransformasi ke wujud Exorcist.

"Selamat malam vampir tampan!" sapa Ino dalam mode Exorcist-nya.

"Kheh, jadi kau Black Pearl Exorcist yang dibicarakan itu?" decih vampir tampan di depan Ino.

"Khufufu…ternyata aku terkenal juga ya? Aku tersanjung," kata Ino seolah baru tahu kalau dia memang sudah terkenal di dunia Undegruound.

"Kau Exorcist gila yang suka menangkap kaum kami untuk dijadikan mainan kan?" pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya yang memercikkan kilatan listrik.

"Ah~ kejamnya…kau mengataiku gila?" Tanya Ino berlagak terluka.

"Kubunuh kau!" seru vampir itu yang langsung maju menyerang Ino.

Tentu saja Ino langsung menghindari serangan, dan mencabut pistol di kedua sisi pinggangnya, kemudian menembakkan beberapa peluru ke arah vampir yang menjadi lawannya, namun gerakan vampir itu rupanya cukup gesit untuk menghindari tembakan Ino, pria itu melompat melewati atas kepala Ino, kemudian menebaskan pedangnya pada gadis yang berada di bawahnya, namun kembali dapat dihindari.

Ino melompat, dan berlarian di sisi bangunan kosong yang mengapit gang itu sambil menembaki sang vampir yang mengejarnya, kini gadis itu bertolak dari sisi bangunan, melentingkan tubuhnya, dan bersalto ringan ke arah atap gedung, kemudian mendarat dengan tepat di sana dan kembali menembaki vampir tampan itu.

"Kheh, jangan harap aku akan sama dengan vampir-vampir yang pernah kau tangkap sebelumnya!" seru vampir itu sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Ino, namun lagi-lagi dapat dihindari.

"Yaah…aku memang tidak menganggapmu sama dengan mereka kok!" kata Ino santai tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, padahal dia sedang berhadapan dengan vampir yang sedang marah.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah meremehkanku!" pemuda itu menghilang dengan cepat, kemudian muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Ino, Ino membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan keberadaan sang vampir yang kini berada di belakangnya, gadis itu menoleh namun tak sempat mengghindari serangan, tatapan mereka bertemu, onyx mengunci aquamarine.

"Ugh!"

Entah kenapa vampir itu terlihat kesakitan, pemuda itu kini melompat mundur beberapa meter, menjauh dari jangkauan Ino, dia meremas dadanya sendiri seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit dari dalam sana, pria itu mendongak menatap Ino yang masih berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul dalam memori sang vampir, namun bayangan itu tidak terlalu jelas dia lihat, namun cukup untuk menambah rasa sakit di dadanya, entah apa itu.

Ino menatap heran vampir di depannya, dari posisinya melihat sang vampir, entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar, sesuatu yang telah lama dia rindukan, sosok vampir yang dulu pernah bersamanya, benar-benar mirip dengan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kau...kenapa?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru vampir itu, menyentakkan Ino yang baru akan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Aku tidak seperti vampir-vampir lain yang menjadi korbanmu ingat itu!" mata onyx vampir itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah, tatapan mata yang tajam dan menusuk, seolah ingin membunuh Ino saat itu juga, membunuh penyebab rasa sakit di dadanya yang tak pernah dia alami selama ini.

Ino tercengang melihat perubahan aura vampir itu, namun hal itu malah membuat seringai Ino kembali bersarang di bibirnya, dan membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk memiliki vampir tampan di depannya.

"Khufufu...baiklah vampir tampan, bersiaplah, karena mulai hari ini kau akan kujadikan milikku!" Ino mengarahkan mata pistolnya ke arah sang vampir, dan vampir itu pun mengarahkan mata pedangnya ke arah Ino.

Keduanya pun maju secara bersamaan dan bertemu di titik tengah, vampir itu mulai bersiap menebaskan pedangnya, namun entah kenapa Ino bukannya menembak vampir itu malah melewatkan tangannya di leher sang vampir.

_"Magische Zegel!"_ desis Ino di telinga sang vampir, dan membuat kedua crimson vampir itu terbelalak sempurna.

"Ap...? ARRRGH!"

Ino kembali menggunakan segel gaibnya, vampir itu terlihat kesakitan saat ukiran hitam mulai melilit di lehernya, namun Ino hanya diam saja saat ukiran yang sama tercetak di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Khufufu...kau sudah jadi millikku vampir tampan hahaha..." Ino tergelak penuh kemenangan saat segel gaibnya telah terpasang sempurna di leher sang vampir.

Vampir itu berdecak kesal karena dia telah masuk kedalam perangkap sang iblis wanita berkedok Exorcist.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Ino merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan diri degan sang vampir yang masih terduduk.

"Tch, Uchiha Sasuke!" decak vampir yang bernama Sasuke itu, Ino menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Uchiha ya? Um...baru kemarin aku mengusir pria Hyuuga, sekarang aku dapat yang lebih tinggi dari Uchiha klan ya?" Ino tersenyum senyum bangga.

"Aku pasti akan melepaskan segel ini dan membunuhmu!" desis Sasuke, Ino melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya.

"Khufufu...menarik sekali, silahkan saja kalau bisa! Karena segel itu baru bisa lepas jika aku menginginkannya atau jika aku mati." kata Ino santai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu!" Sasuke mulai berdiri, menatap Ino yang berdiri membelakanginya

.

"Begitu?" lirih Ino tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada yang ganjil dengan sikap gadis di depannya, punggung kecil yang dia lihat di depannya itu, terlihat begitu rapuh, namun kuat di waktu yang bersamaan, punggung seseorang yang butuh keberadaan orang lain di sampingnya.

Punggung seorang yang kesepian.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang!" Kini Ino membalikkan badannya, dan mengatakannya dengan senyum ceria dan tulus pada Sasuke.

Harus Sasuke akui, senyum Ino barusan membuatnya seolah kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan, kehilangan alasan untuk membunuh gadis itu, dan kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk menolak keberadaan gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu dia anggap iblis wanita.

Sasuke menggangguk patuh, kemudian mengikuti kemana arah gadis itu melangkah.

Setelah memakan waktu hampir satu jam, akhirnya merea sampai di kastil Ino.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap sekeliling kastil besar itu.

"Ya." jawab Ino singkat.

"Jauh sekali dari keramaian ya? Padahal ku pikir kau orang yang terbuka, dan suka bersosialisasi," Sasuke menatap punggung Ino yang berjalan di depannya.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu jauh dari keramaian," Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau jalan ke arah sana sekitar 5 menit saja sudah sampai di pinggiran kota, juga tempat pertarungan kita tadi khufufu..." Ino menunjuk ke arah kanan sambil menahan rasa gelinya.

"Apa? Jadi untuk apa kau mengajakku melewati jalan memutar sampai sejauh itu hah?" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja." Ino bersiul-siul santai seolah tanpa dosa.

"Kurang ajar! Brengsek! Sial! Perempuan Ibliiiiiis!" geram Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, seolah ingin memukul kepala Ino saat itu juga, baru kali ini Sasuke merasa begitu ingin membunuh orang namun tidak bisa dia lakukan.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu Ino disambut oleh Shizune.

"Selamat datang nona..." Senyum Shizune lenyap seketika saat melihat sosok lain di belakang Ino.

"Nona...anda membawa pulang seekor vampir lagi?" desah Shizune yang mulai menyerah dengan kelakuan majikannya.

"Hehehe...kau lihat Shizune, dia tampan kan? Iya kan?" tanya Ino sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Le...lepas!" sentak Sasuke yang entah kenapa tergagap seperti itu.

"Tapi sayangnya dia belum jinak Shizune, tapi...aku akan menjinakkannya malam ini juga hohoho..." Ino tertawa bangga sambil menaiki tangga menuju kekamarnya.

"Hh...dasar nona ini..." Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, kemudian menengok ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah, selamat malam tuan...um..."

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Shizune.

"U..Uchiha?" ulang Shizune, wanita elf itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

_"Astaga nona...setelah Hyuuga sekarang Uchiha? Apa jadinya nama baik Yamanaka nantinya?" _batin Shizune miris.

"Ba...baiklah tuan Uchiha, silakan naik untuk menemui nona terlebih dahulu, saya akan menyiapkan kamar untuk anda." Kata Shizune sambil menunduk sopan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ditinggalkan sendirian malah berpikir, bagaimana kalau dia pergi saja diam-diam, toh tidak ada yang tahu, lalu lain kali sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan diri di depan perempuan iblis yang telah menangkapnya dengan segel gaib atau apalah itu.

Sasuke bersiap untuk berbalik untuk pergi.

_"Zeehond!"_

"Ugh!" langkah Sasuke terhenti, dan kini dia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi sekitar lehernya yang terasa sesak dan panas.

"A...apa-apaan ini?" pikirnya.

"Kau jangan coba-coba kabur ya! Atau hal itu yang akan kau rasakan jika kau menentangku!" Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara.

Ternyata Ino tengah berdiri di tengah tangga, menatap Sasuke dengan tajam seolah takkan melepaskan barang berharganya yang akan hilang.

"Kau mengerti? Sasuke?" Ino berjalan menuruni tangga, mendekat ke arah pria yang tengah tersiksa itu.

_"Release!"_

Dan satu kata dari Ino itu membebaskan Sasuke dari siksaan, Ino berlutut di depan Sasuke, melewatkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu, kemudian mendekapnya lembut, tapi tindakan Ino itu bukannya membuat Sasuke merasa tenang, namun sebaliknya, dia merasa takut, dia takut akan keberadaan gadis itu, aura yang dia rasakan saat ini benar-benar membuatnya bergindik, dia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, tak pernah sekalipun.

"Tolong jangan pergi dariku!" bisik Ino yang membuat Sasuke tersentak, bingung dengan ucapan gadis itu, namun dalam hatinya bergetar.

Dari nada suara yang dia dengar dari bibir Ino, terasa sekali jika gadis itu merasa takut, entah takut karena apa dia sendiri tidak tahu, dan yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyanlah mengucapkan satu kata.

"Maaf..." bisik Sasuke, tanpa dia sadari, kedua lengannya kini membalas dekapan Ino.

=oooooo=

Ino menaiki ranjangnya bersiap untuk tidur, hari ini memang hari yang cukup melelahkan baginya, gadis itu melirik Sasuke yang beriri di samping ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Ino berlagak polos.

"Aku ini vampir, memangnya ada sejarahnya seorang vampir yang tidur malam? Malam hari itu waktunya bagi kami untuk mencari mangsa, dan kau mengacaukan kegiatanku malam ini!" kata Sasuke panjang lebar, sungguh baru pertama kali ini dia berbicara sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, dan semua ucapan Sasuke itu hanya ditanggapi Ino dengan rolling eyes saja.

"Ya sudah sana cari makan! Aku mau tidur!" usir Ino tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Lagi pula bukan Ino juga yang sepenuhnya bersalah, Sasuke sendiri juga tidak berhati-hati sehingga dia sampai salah menentukan mangsa, jadinya sekarang keadaan berbalik di mana dialah yang saat ini sedang dimangsa Iblis wanita berkedok Exorcist.

Sasuke menggeram kesal melihat sikap Ino yang kelewat cuek.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Katanya mau cari makan?" tanya Ino sambil menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terlapisi sehelai dress tidur yang tipis.

"Apa begini caramu memperlakukan vampir kelas atas sepertiku?" geram Sasuke.

"Ah aku tidak perduli soal itu!" kata Ino dengan sikap cueknya.

"Tch, aku pergi!" Sasuke pun menyerah menghadapi mulut tajam si Iblis wanita.

"Tunggu!" Ino menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Apa lagi?" Sasuke kembali berbalik.

"Jangan meminum darah wanita muda!" perintah Ino dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa? Kau gila ya? Lalu kau mau aku meminum darah apa? Laki-laki? Jangan bercanda! Aku masih normal!" protes Sasuke.

"Kau bisa meminum darah hewan atau perempuan tua yang tidak tahu diri di pinggiran kota!" kata Ino santai.

"Kau menyuruhku yang bangsawan ini untuk meminum darah hewan? Kau benar-benar gila!"

_"Zeehond!"_

"Maaf...maaf...maaaaaf..." rintih Sasuke sambil memegangi lehernya.

_"Release!"_

Ino bmembalikkan badannya memunggungi Sasuke.

"Tapi darah perempuan tua apa lagi pelacur itu tidak enak," Sasuke masih sempat menggertu, dan setelahnya dia kembali merasakan lehernya tercekik.

"A...aku mengerti!" segelnya pun kembali melonggar setelahnya.

Fakta ke enam Ino

Dia tidak suka dibantah.

Kini Sasuke berada di tengah kota, dia sedang mencari mangsanya, dia benar-benar kelaparan saat ini, gara-gara ditangkap Ino, dia jadi melewatkan banyak waktu untuk mencari mangsa.

Mata onyx Sasuke menangkap sosok seorang gadis manis berambut hitam pendek di tengah kota, rupanya dia ingin melanggar janjinya pada Ino, padahal dia sudah menyetujui syarat dari Ino yang tidak akan meminum darah wanita muda.

"Persetan dengan syarat perempuan iblis itu, toh dia nggak lihat aku meminum darah wanita muda atau bukan!" gumam Sasuke sambil bersiap menangkap buruannya.

Tak berapa lama, gadis incarannya telah terjepit di salah satu gang sempit bersamanya, gadis itu tentu saja tergoda dengan ketampanan Sasuke, wanita mana yang akan tahan jika diundang oleh pria setampan Sasuke.

Vampir itu mulai menunjukkan taringnya, dan gadis itu terbeliak ketakutan, dia baru sadar kalau Sasuke adalah vampir, gerakan gadis itu terkunci, tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan, seluruh syaraf tubuhnya melemah, dia pun pingsan saat Sasuke mulai mendekatkan taringnya di leher jenjang gadis itu.

Greb!

"Ugh!"

Sasuke tak jadi menghisap darah gadis di depannya, dia heran dengan kondisi lehernya yang kini terasa sesak.

"Ti...tidak mungkin dia tahu?" pikir Sasuke menyangkal kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh menghisap darah wanita muda kan Sasuke!" sebuah suara terngiang di kepala Sasuke.

"A...apa? Kau...?"

"Aku punya banyak mata untuk mengawasimu!"

Flap flap flap...

Seekor kelelawar melintas di depan Sasuke.

"Tch, kau benar-benar licik!" degus Sasuke.

"Khufufu...kalau tidak begitu aku tak kan bisa mendapatkanmu!" kata Ino sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Cengkraman di leher Sasuke pun mengendur, mungkin Ino telah melepaskan belenggu segelnya.

"Pulang sekarang!" perintah Ino.

"Apa? Aku sama sekali belum mendapat mangsa kau tahu?" protes Sasuke.

"Kubilang Pulang Sekarang!" perintah Ino lagi, kali ini menambah penekanan di setiap kata.

"Baiklah baiklah!" Sasuke menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Ino, dia pun bersiap kembali ke kastil Ino dengan perut kosong.

Saat Sasuke baru mendarat di balkon kamar Ino, dia sudah ditunggu oleh Ino yang tengah menyodorkan segelas penuh cairan berwarna merah kental, dia tahu apa itu, namun dia tetap bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Darah, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya masih menyodorkan segelas darah pada Sasuke yang mengernyit heran.

"Tenang saja, tak ada racunnya kok." Ino meyakinkan Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke pun menerima gelas itu dengan sedikit ragu, kedua mata onyxnya melirik curiga pada gadis di depannya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Ino sedikit kecewa akan sikap Sasuke.

"Ti...bukan...baiklah kuminum sekarang!" Sasuke mulai menegak isi gelas itu dan menuntaskannya hingga tak bersisa.

Ino tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang kini menyodorkan kembali gelas kosongnya, kemudian menyeka sudut bibirnya yang belepotan darah.

"Bagaimana enak?" tanya Ino.

"Lumayan." jawab Sasuke.

Ino pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Katanya kau mau tidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas baju bagian atasnya, dia merasa benar-benar kepanasan setelah mencari mangsa dan akhirnya tidak dapat, kemudian harus kembali lagi ke kastil dengan perut kosong, meskipun kemudian dia disuguhi dengan makanan yang lumayan enak menurutnya, tapi tetap saja dia sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan keringat untuk perjalanannya tadi.

"Sudah kenyang?" tanya Ino tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, kini dia kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Belum!" jawab Sasuke asal.

"Begitu?" Ino menyamankan posisinya di tempat tidur, Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip, suasana kamar yang remang-remang itu membuat pikiran Sasuke terkontaminasi oleh pesona Ino, namun dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu, jika dia beruntung, dia masih bisa melihat bulan purnama besok malam jika dia menurut pada gadis itu, dan mengesampingkan pikiran kotornya.

"Kemarilah!" Ino mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menurut saja dengan apa yang Ino perintahkan, pria itu hendak menyambut tangan Ino, tapi gadis itu malah menepiskan tangannya, kemudian menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga pria itu kini menindih tubuh Ino.

"Kau boleh...meminum darahku," bisik Ino, gadis itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh lehernya.

Sasuke sendiri merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya saat Ino berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus mata aquamarine Ino yang terlihat lebih gelap karena minimnya penerangan di dalam ruangan itu.

Entah kerena dorongan dari mana, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik di bawahnya, kemudian memangut bibir merah muda milik Ino, langkah pertama sebelum meminum darah korbannya.

Namun setelah cukup lama, Sasuke tak juga melepaskan ciumannya, dia seolah terbius oleh kelembutan bibir Ino yang menyentuh miliknya, dia bahkan lupa dengan tujuan awalnya yang ingin menegak habis darah Ino, kemudian dia sendiri bebas dari kekangan perempuan iblis itu.

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang malah jauh melenceng dari rencana semula, sejak menatap ke dalam aquamarine Ino tadi, dia seolah terhipnotis oleh pesona tatapan gadis itu, membuat otaknya tak mampu bekerja dengan baik, membuat seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat bekerja sebagaimana mestinya, melumpuhkan semua sistem syarafnya, yang dia tahu hanyalah keinginan untuk menelusuri lebih dalam sang pemilik mata indah itu, persetan dengan bulan purnama besok malam, mati sekarang pun tak masalah baginya.

Kini lengan Sasuke mulai melingkar di pinggang Ino, ciumannya pun berlaih ke kelopak mata pucat Ino, yang menyembunyikan keindahan kristal aquamarine yang menenggelamkannya tadi, kemudian mulai turun ke pipi porselen gadis itu, lalu turun lagi ke arah leher jenjang Ino, pemuda itu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma floral gadis dalam dekapannya, kantukpun mulai memberatkan matanya, dia terlalu menikmati aroma ini, aroma yang membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman saat menghirupnya.

"Aku…belum tahu siapa namamu…" bisik Sasuke yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela leher Ino.

"Aku Ino, Yamanaka…ngh…Ino…" jawab Ino dengan susah payah, karena dia harus menahan berat tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya, juga menahan sensasi hembusan nafas Sasuke di tengkuknya.

"Ino…boleh kupanggil begitu?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan setengah sadar karena kelopak matanya sudah terasa berat sekali saat ini.

"Ya."

Dan Sasuke pun tertidur seiring dengan jawaban terakhir Ino tadi, Ino memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Sasuke yang tertidur, kemudian dengan sedikit usaha, gadis itu bergerak menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya, hingga saat ini mereka berhadapan dengan posisi miring, Ino menatap wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat, kemudian menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam Sasuke yang menutupi paras tampannya, senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Ino, dia pun kini menyamankan diri tidur berbantalkan lengan Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, saat Shizune masuk kekamar Ino untuk membangunkan majikannya itu, dia melihat pemandangan yang langka.

Ditatapnya sosok kedua orang majikannya yang tengah tidur dengan posisi saling mendekap itu, baru kali ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, dia melihat Ino tidur senyaman itu, senyum lembut pun tak dapat dia sembunyikan.

"Semoga kali ini akan bertahan lama!" Shizune berdoa untuk kelancaran hubungan kedua majikannya itu.

Chapter 1 end

Nah minna, ini fic Sasuino yang saya janjikan lewat fic Promise saya chapter 14 kemarin

Bagaimana?

Gaje kah?

Apakah fic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? Atau saya delete saja?

Apakah ratingnya tetap T atau dirubah jadi M?

Mohon pendapat kalian, silahkan masukkan pendapatnya lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, tangan kirinya meraba-raba sisi ranjang di sebelahnya, gadis itu terkesiap saat tak menemukan apapun di sana, sang gadis mulai panik kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya masih berada di sisinya pagi ini, namun nihil, orang yang dia cari tetap tidak ada di tempat itu.

Kedua mata aquamarinenya mulai membola, raut mukanya penuh kecemasan, bibirnya meneriakkan nama seseorang yang hilang itu.

Gadis itu kembali berlari, kali ini keluar kamarnya, mencari di setiap bilik, di setiap tempat di seluruh kastil besarnya, tak perduli dengan telapak kakinya yang mulai terasa nyeri karena tidak memakai alas kaki, tak perduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan dan masih memakai dress tidurnya, gadis itu tetap berusaha menemukan orang itu, beberapa kali dia bertanya pada para elf yang bekerja sebagai pelayannya di kastil itu, namun tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang tahu akan keberadaan orang yang dia cari.

Air mata mulai mengalir deras membasahi pipi lembutnya, isakan pun keluar dari bibirnya, dia sudah mencari orang itu di seluruh kastil, tapi dia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukannya, gadis itu pun merosot, jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan di tengah taman, tempat terakhirnya untuk mencari orang itu, orang yang sangat penting baginya, dan bisa dibilang sebagai kekasihnya.

Seorang elf wanita datang menghampiri sosok gadis berambut pirang itu, kemudian berlutut di samping majikannya dan mengusap punggung sang gadis dengan lembut, namun hal itu malah membuat tangis gadis itu pecah, menjerit pilu tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Black Pearl Exorcist © Yuzumi Haruka**

**Setting:**

**Alternate Universe**

**Special thank's**

**Zoroutecchi, Ann key, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, El cierto, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Airi princess'darkness angel, Kara couleurs, Nina fujiwara, Yamanaka sari chan, Lollitha-chan, Agusthya, Yamanaka chika, Vaneela, Moe chan, and two other people who hasn't write their name **

**Thanks for read & review **

**Jus't enjoy this chap!**

Chapter 2

=I lost you=

"Ino?...Ino?...hei bangunlah! Jangan membuatku takut!" Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Ino yang terlihat gelisah di dalam tidurnya, belum lagi dengan air mata gadis itu yang sejak tadi mengalir deras.

"Ino?" Sasuke merangkum wajah Ino yang masih sembab dengan lebut, berusaha memberi sinyal akan keberadaannya.

Kristal aquamarine itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, dan langsung dipertemukan dengan kedua onyx yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sh...Shasuke...?" sebut Ino dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal.

"Iya ini aku, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melebarkan jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah cantik di bawahnya.

Bukannya menjawab Ino malah menyentuhkan tangannya di pipi Sasuke, seolah meyakinkan dirinya kalau sosok di depannya itu nyata, sebulir air mata pun jatuh dari sudut matanya begitu sadar kalau sosok itu benar-benar nyata.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, kedua lengan Ino langsung melingkar di leher Sasuke, dan menarik pemuda itu dalam dekapannya, gadis itu pun kembali menangis di sela leher pria dalam dekapannya, tangis kelegaan, bukan tangis kesedihan seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan...tinggalkan aku..." bisik Ino di sela isak tangisnya, Sasuke terkesiap mendengar ucapan Ino, perlahan dia menelusupkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Ino, membalas dekapan gadis itu, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu.

"Iya...aku mengerti..." bisiknya lembut, kemudian dia menyamankan diri di dalam pelukan hangat Ino, menyesap aroma floral yang sangat dia sukai dari sela leher gadis di bawahnya.

=Black Pearl Exorcist=

Ino duduk tenang di kursi meja makan sambil menikmati sarapannya, sedangkan Sasuke mengamati eksperesi gadis itu dari seberang meja sambil bertopang dagu, dia masih terheran dengan sikap Ino.

Kemana perginya sosok Ino yang rapuh tadi pagi?

Saat ini yang dilihatnya adalah Ino yang biasa, gadis angkuh yang suka seenaknya sendiri, tidak ada sisa-sisa ekspresi ketakutan seperti yang dia lihat pagi tadi, seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun di awal harinya.

"Lihat apa kamu?" tanya Ino yang menyentakkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa!" jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok gadis di depannya.

Ino kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, dan memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda di depannya.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Sasuke tinggal di kastil Ino, dan seminggu pula dia tidak merasakan bagaimana sensasi saat menghisap darah manusia secara langsung, karena Ino sudah menyiapkan makanannya setiap hari, dan jika malam tiba, biasanya Ino menawarkannya untuk menghisap darah gadis itu, tapi dia tidak bisa,

Yaah...bukannya dia tidak mau, tapi setiap dia ingin menghisap darah Ino, saat dia sampai di perpotongan leher Ino, dia selalu merasa lemas dan mengantuk, seolah terhipnotis oleh aroma tubuh gadis itu, dan setiap hari selalu saja berakhir dengan dirinya yang tertidur sebelum melakukan apapun.

Sasuke mendesah pelan mengingat kelemahannya pada aroma tubuh Ino yang memabukkan.

"Bisakah kau mengganti parfummu Ino?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati Ino yang masih menikmati sarapannya.

"Tidak bisa! Kau saja yang terlalu lemah dengan aroma itu, aku terlanjur suka wanginya, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau selalu ketiduran setiap kali kau ingin meminum darahku, seharusnya kau bisa membiasakan diri!" kata Ino yang kini sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, dan tengah mengusap sekitar bibirnya dengan tisyu.

"Aku sudah berusaha membiasakan diri selama seminggu ini, dan tetap tak ada hasil!" sungut Sasuke kesal, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu kau harus terapi dulu!" kata Ino santai, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kau pikir aku orang penyakitan?" Sasuke pun ikut berdiri dan mengekor di belakang Ino yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Ino berbalik dengan tiba-tiba, dan Sasuke yang tidak ada persiapan otomatis langsung menubruk tubuh ramping di depannya, tapi mereka tidak sampai terjatuh, karena Ino berhasil menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan mendekapnya.

"Coba hirup aroma tubuhku Sasuke!" bisik Ino, dada Sasuke terasa berdesir pelan saat mendengar permintaan Ino, namun tubuhnya menginginkan apa yang diperintahkan Ino padanya.

Perlahan kedua lengan kekarnya merengkuh tubuh Ino, kemudian kepalanya ditundukkan untuk mencapai leher gadis itu, dipejamkan kedua onyxnya untuk menikmati sensasi nyaman yang dia rasakan saat ini, perlahan dia menyentuhkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Ino, bibirnya pun mengecup pelan kulit leher gadis itu, kedua lengannya semakin dalam merengkuh tubuh Ino, merapatkan jarak mereka yang sedikit longgar, setelah menjilat dan mengecup daerah itu, Sasuke mulai menghisap dengan kuat leher mulus Ino, namun tak sampai menancapkan taringnya di sana, Ino mendesah tertahan merasakan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, jemarinya kini menelusup di sela rambut hitam Sasuke, dan menekannya lembut, membuat wajah Sasuke semakin tenggelam dalan perpotongan lehernya.

"Ehm!" Sebuah suara deheman menyentakkan keduanya dari surga dunia mereka, keduanya pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang elf wanita tengah berdiri di belakang Ino.

"Ini masih pagi Nona Muda, Tuan Sasuke, dan anda sekalian sudah cukup terlambat untuk berangkat ke sekolah, terutama Tuan Sasuke, ini adalah hari pertama anda jadi jangan sampai ada masalah yang..."

"Iya iya Shizune-chan, aku mengerti!" potong Ino kesal, kemudian langsung berlalu setelah menyambar tasnya dari tangan Shizune, Sasuke pun mengikuti langkah Ino yang terbilang cepat.

"Aku pergi!" seru Ino sebelum keluar dari pintu utama.

"Hati-hati di jalan Nona Muda dan Tuan Sasuke!" jawab Shizune sambil membungkuk hormat pada kedua majikannya itu.

Di sekolah.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kelas ini kedatangan murid baru, saya harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya," guru muda itu menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dan mempersilahkan orang yang ada di baliknya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Masuklah Uchiha Sasuke!" perintah guru wanita itu, dan Sasuke pun masuk kedalam kelas.

Suasana hening di dalam kelas itu langsung berubah menjadi sangat ramai saat Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruangan.

Suara jejeritan para siswi ala fans girl, dan suara decakan para siswa yang menatap iri ke arah Sasuke, hampir semua murid di dalam kelas itu berceloteh mengomentari sang murid baru yang tampan itu.

Kecuali Ino selaku 'pemilik' Sasuke, tentunya dia tidak ikut jejeritan seperti yang lainnya, justru sebaliknya, dia malah menggerutu kesal dengan kepopuleran Sasuke.

Lalu Neji yang hanya diam dengan tampang stoicnya, tapi dari tatapan matanya dia seolah membenci keberadaan Sasuke, kedua mata silvernya bergulir ke arah tempat duduk Ino, dan dia melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah gadis itu.

_"Apa Uchiha satu ini juga sudah tertangkap olehnya?"_ batin Neji yang kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan, mencari bukti kepemilikan Ino terhadap pemuda Uchiha di depan sana.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal!" kata Sasuke terlihat kaku, karena dia memang belum pernah berinteraksi dengan orang sebanyak ini.

Dan berbagai pertanyaanpun keluar dari para fans girl dadakan Sasuke di dalam kelas itu.

"Kyaa...Sasuke-kun...kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Golongan darahmu apa? Siapa tahu kita berjodoh kyaaaa..."

"Alamat rumahmu di mana Sasuke-kun?"

"Kyaa...boleh nyium nggak? Kyaaaa..."

"Sasuke ganteng bangeeeet..."

"Menikahlah denganku Sasuke-kun...! Hya...!"

Dan masih banyak celetukan tidak penting lainnya, yang membuat kuping panas, terutama kupingnya Ino yang sudah merah sejak tadi.

Mata aquamarine Ino menatap tajam ke depan, bibirnya masih bergumam tidak jelas, tapi terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Hei Ino, itu cowok ganteng banget sumpaaaaah!" Shion yang duduk di belakang Ino berbisik di telinga gadis itu sambil mencolek-colek lengannya.

Sedangkan Ino hanya diam saja tak memberi reaksi pada ucapan shion.

"Nah, Sasuke, sekarang kau duduk di...em..." guru wanita itu terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat kosong.

"Nah, di sana, di samping Ino Yamanaka!" Ino sendiri tersentak dan melirik ke bangku di sebelahnya yang memang kosong, perlahan seringainya mulai muncul kembali.

"Khufufu..." desis Ino puas.

Sedangkan para siswi yang lain menyayangkan nasib mereka yang tidak bisa duduk di dekat sang idola dadakan.

Sasuke sendiri?

Dia lega karena tidak harus duduk di sebelah fans girl gila yang bisa berbuat apa saja jika dia lengah, sungguh dia lebih tenang bersama iblis wanita macam Ino dari pada bersama dengan para fans girl sarap di kelas itu.

"Nah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran pertama! Siapkan buku catatan kalian!" guru wanita di depan sana mulai menginterupsi kekacauan di dalam kelasnya itu, gara-gara kedatangan sang murid baru.

Istirahat siang.

Sasuke langsung dikelilingi oleh para fansnya, bahkan dari kelas lain pun ikut-ikutan memenuhi kelasnya, padahal Sasuke baru saja datang hari ini, lalu sejak kapan pemuda itu memiliki fans sebanyak itu?

Dan bagaimana dengan Ino?

Rupanya Ino sejak tadi menahan amarahnya saat melihat peliharaannya jadi pusat perhatian, apa lagi Shion juga ikut-ikutan ngerubungin Sasuke yang dari tadi cuek sama keributan di sekitarnya, tapi kerumunan itu bukannya berkurang malah semakin bertambah karena sikap cool Sasuke merupakan daya tarik lain dari pemuda tampan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri di tengah kerumunan itu, kemudian mulai beranjak dengan menyingkirkan kumpulan fans girlnya dengan kasar, dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Ino yang memang bersebelahan dengannya.

Ino hanya diam tak merespon keberadaan Sasuke yang kini tepat berdiri di depannya, namun hal itu cukup membuat seisi kelas tercengang melihat Sasuke yang kini menatap Ino seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Sasuke mencondongkan badannya ke arah Ino, sedangkan tangannya mulai menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino yang masih diam tak merespon.

"Aku lapar..." bisik Sasuke di telinga Ino yang kemudian langsung menyeret gadis itu keluar ruangan, menyingkirkan kerumunan orang yang sempat mengganggu istirahat siangnya tadi.

Sedangkan Ino menyerigai licik dan menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melihat dirinya dan Sasuke dengan tampang shock.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Masa Sasuke juga diambil sama Ino sih?" jerit seorang sisiwi yang tidak terima kalau Sasuke direbut Ino, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu tersebar berita bahwa Ino jadian dengan Neji, tapi sekarang kenapa gadis pirang itu malah jalan sama anak baru?

Dan berbagai decakan kesal pun keluar dari mulut para fans girl dadakan Sasuke, mengiringi kepergian Ino dan Sasuke yang kini sudah sampai di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Sasuke terus menyeret Ino sampai di ruang kesehatan, dan kebetulan sekali di sana sedang tidak ada orang, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu ruangan itu, menghindari adanya orang lain yang masuk dan akan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Ino langsung berjalan ke arah salah satu bilik yang tertutup korden putih, dan duduk di sisi ranjang di dalamnya selagi Sasuke mengunci pintu, tak berapa lama, Sasuke pun menyusul Ino ke dalam bilik yang dimasuki Ino tadi.

"Apa kau segitu laparnya sampai menyeretku kemari hm? Bukankah kau bisa menyeret salah satu fansmu dan menghisap darah mereka sampai habis?" tanya Ino dengan nada sarkatis.

"Dan kau akan langsung membunuhku jika hal itu kulakukan!" sahut Sasuke langsung.

"Kau takut mati?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi pura-pura terkejut.

"Ck, jangan mengejekku! Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu!" Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di samping Ino duduk, kemudian mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Ino.

"Siang-siang begini kan waktunya para vampir untuk tidur, bukannya kelayapan di sekolah begini!" gumam Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Ino ke atas ranjang.

"Hei, kau kan sudah meminum serum buatan Shizune tadi pagi, seharusnya kau baik-baik saja meskipun kelayapan di siang hari, lagi pula semalam kau juga sudah tidur, nyenyak sekali malah." protes Ino tanpa menghiraukan posisinya saat ini, di mana tubuhnya tengah tertindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Ino?" lirih Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Boleh minum sedikit?" tanya Sasuke yang mirip seperti desahan.

"Asal jangan mengotori bajuku, bisa repot nanti kalau ada yang lihat seragamku terkena noda darah!" kata Ino sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan leherjenjangnya yang mnggoda.

Sasuke pun mulai membuka kancing seragam Ino, kemudian menurunkannya hingga sebatas siku, menghindari kemungkinan terkena tetesan darah, kemudian dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya meraih leher Ino.

Setelah mengecup dan menjilat pelan leher Ino, Sasuke mulai menekan taringnya di sana, membuat Ino memekik tertahan saat merasakan taring tajam Sasuke yang menancap di lehernya.

Sasuke mulai menghisap darah Ino sedikit demi sedikit, seketika tubuhnya terasa panas saat darah Ino tertelan melalui kerongkongannya, sungguh baru kali ini dia meminum darah senikmat itu, darah berkualitas tinggi yang tak pernah dia dapatkan dari manusia-manusia lain yang pernah menjadi korbannya, sensasi manis, dan gurih membuatnya semakin ingin menelan lebih banyak darah dari leher Ino, namun perutnya yang telah penuh dan remasan Ino di rambutnya menyentakkan kesadarannya dari rasa haus darah yang dia rasakan tadi.

Sasuke menarik taringnya dari leher Ino, kemudian menatap wajah penuh peluh di bawahnya, dan menyeka tetesan basah di wajah cantik itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut, Ino hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau tidak akan berubah menjadi vampir kalau aku menggigitmu seperti tadi?" Sasuke mengusap luka gigitan di leher Ino dengan lembut, takut menyakiti pemilik leher jenjang itu.

"Aku memiliki darah langka yang tidak akan pernah terkontaminasi oleh apapun, jadi aku tak akan menjadi vampir meskipun ada seorang vampir berdarah murni yang menggigitku." Ino mulai beringsut, memposisikan diri untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kau sendiri merasakannya kan? Seperti apa darahku?" tanya Ino, tangan kirinya kini menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang masih mengusap lehernya.

"Ya, baru pertama kali ini aku meminum darah berkualitas tinggi seperti ini, darah yang begitu kental, dan mengenyangkan hanya dalam beberapa teguk, seolah mendapat energi baru, tenagaku...juga terasa meningkat." Ino hanya tersenyum maklum dengan pendapat Sasuke tentang darahnya, tentu saja di dunia ini orang yang memiliki darah semacam milik Ino jumlahnya sangat sedikit, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Dari pada itu, selesaikan dulu yang ini! Kau harus menghilangkan luka gigitan ini dulu!" Ino menunjuk bekas gigitan di lehernya, tentu dia tidak mau orang-orang melihat luka aneh itu, atau dia akan ditanyai macam-macam.

Sasuke menurut saja dengan perintah Ino, dari pada dia dicekik sampai mati dengan mantra '_Zeehond_' nya Ino.

Sasuke kembali mengecup leher Ino tepat di atas luka yang dia buat, kemudian entah sadar atau tidak lengannya mulai merembet ke perut Ino, dan naik perlahan ke bawah dada Ino.

Ino menggerang saat jemari Sasuke menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

"Sh…Shasuke…berhenti….!" Gumam Ino yang mulai mengeliat tidak nyaman, namun sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Ino berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, namun tak berhasil, akhirnya dia memakai cara terakhir untuk menghentikan Sasuke yaitu….

"Zeehond!" pekik Ino yang langsung membuat Sasuke jatuh tak berdaya di bawah kakinya.

=oooooo=

"Aku pulang!" seru Ino sambil melangkah memasuki kastilnya.

"Selamat datang Nona Muda, dan Tuan Sasuke!" Shizune menunduk hormat pada kedua majikannya itu.

"Ada informasi apa hari ini Shizune?" tanya Ino yang membiarkan Shizune membantunya melepas blazer seragamnya.

"Er...ada tugas dari Tsunade-sama," Ino membalikkan badannya dan menatap Shizune.

"Tugas apa?" Ino mulai terlihat antusias, karena tugas dari Tsunade tentu saja tidak ada yang setengah-setengah.

"Aku naik duluan ya!" sela Sasuke yang kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar, sedangkan Ino hanya mengiyakannya saja, kemudian kembali fokus pada informasi yang di dapat Shizune.

"Ada gerbang Ogre yang terbuka lebar di daerah selatan Amegakure," Ino terkesiap mendengar ucapan Shizune.

"Gerbang Ogre? Sejak kapan?" tanya Ino yang kini mulai serius.

"Baru kemarin, tapi pintunya sudah melebar sebesar 50 meter hanya dalam waktu semalam," kali ini Ino melebarkan matanya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Padahal aku sama sekali tak merasakan apapun kemaarin," Ino menggigit kuku ibu jarinya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

"Tempat itu dilindungi lapisan ilusi dari Almazero, pohon besar dari Ondergrondse,"

"Almazero? Pohon pemakan jiwa itu?" tanya Ino.

"Iya Nona, dan sudah banyak penduduk sipil yang menjadi korban pohon itu, sudah banyak pula para Goblin yang keluar dari lubang itu, menurut perkiraan, gerbang itu membesar karena menyerap energi dari Almazero, jadi kemungkinan jika Almazero dimusnahkan, pintu itu tak akan membesar lagi," kata Shizune panjang lebar.

"Jadi tugasku adalah memusnahkan Almazero ya?" Ino mengetuk-ngatukkan jarinya di dagu seolah menimang-nimang berat-ringan tugasnya kali ini.

"Tidak hanya itu Nona!" Ino kembali menatap Shizune setelah mendengar ucapan wanita elf itu.

"Sebagai seorang Yamanaka, anda tentu tahu apa yang harus anda lakukan jika ada gerbang Ogre di dunia ini." Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi aku harus menyegel gerbang itu juga?" tanya Ino yang tentunya tidak perlu dijawab.

"Nona tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu kan? Tentu saja karena itu memang tugas Nona sebagai penerus keluarga jadi bla...bla...bla..." Shizune memulai ceramah sorenya, sedangkan Ino langsung meninggalkan Shizune yang masih mengoceh tanpa sadar Ino sudah tidak berada di dekatnya.

=Black Pearl Exorcist=

Ino duduk santai di atas sebuah papan iklan besar paling tinggi yang menghadap ke arah telaga, gadis itu sedang menunggu matahari tenggelam, dan menunggu aktifnya gerbang Ogre yang dikatakan Shizune tadi.

Baju Exorcist bagian belakangnya berkibar pelan mengikuti arah angin, sementara matahari di depan sana sudah mulai lenyap tertelan malam, Ino mulai berdiri dari duduknya saat langit sudah mulai gelap.

Dan di depan sana, tepatnya di tengah telaga, muncullah sebuah pohon besar dengan sulur-sulur besar bergelantungan di setiap batangnya, dan di bawahnya terdapat lubang besar yang Ino yakini sebagai Ogre Gate yang dibilang Shizune tadi.

"Hm...benar kata Shizune, gerbangnya sudah sangat besar dalam waktu sehari saja." gumam Ino yang kemudian melompat turun dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian berlari ke arah telaga, tempat tumbuhnya Almazero.

Sementara itu di kastil Ino, Sasuke terlihat jenuh, tak ada kegiatan yang bisa dia lakukan.

Sebelum pergi tadi Ino sempat berpesan padanya, kalau dia tidak boleh kemana-mana, tidak boleh keluyuran mencari mangsa, atau mengencani gadis manusia, atau hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan dunia luar, Sasuke hanya bisa mendegus kesal saja mendengar peringatan dari Ino yang mau tidak mau harus dia turuti.

"Ck, kenapa tidak mengajakku pergi saja sekalian kalau segitu protektifnya?" decak Sasuke kesal.

"Memangnya dia pergi kemana sih? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" gumam Sasuke yang kini menatap keluar jendela besar di kamar Ino.

Malas berpikir macam-macam, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Di tempat Ino

Ino berlari menyusuri hutan yang menghubungkan perumahan penduduk dengan telaga besar di Amegakure, beberapa kali dia dihadang oleh Goblin tingkat rendah hingga tingkat menengah, yang langsung dia habisi dalam sekali tembakan.

Kali ini Ino dihadang oleh sekelompok Goblin jenis _Depredadores, _makhluk pemangsa atau bisa disebut Predator.

Mereka mulai mengeroyok Ino yang hanya sendiri, saling berebut untuk memangsa tubuh Ino, namun Ino langsung menembaki kepala mereka hingga hancur sebelum mereka dapat menyentuh tubuhnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

GRAOOOO!

Suara tembakan dan lengkingan tinggi menggema di seluruh hutan, membuat burung-burng malam beterbangan menyelamatkan diri.

Cukup lama juga Ino menghadapi para _Depredadores,_ bahkan dia sudah menggunakan Transformation level 2 dari senjatanya, bulir-bulir peluh menetes dari pelipisnya dan sebagian jatuh ke dagu, tak dia sangka Goblin yang keluar bisa sebanyak itu, Goblin pemangsa pula, ini bahkan lebih sulit dari pada menangkap bangsawan vampir untuk dijadikan budak.

Ino mulai memajukan langkahnya, tapi dia dikejutkan oleh suara melengking dari belakangnya, gadis itu pun menoleh dan mendapati seekor _Depredadores _yang tengah melompat ke arahnya bersiap untuk menerkamnya.

BLARRRR!

Dengan gerak reflek yang cepat Ino berhasil memusnahkan makhluk itu dengan handgunnya.

"Huf... Hampir saja..." gumam Ino.

Setelah yakin tak ada lagi yang tersisa, Ino mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya, melewati potongan-potongan tubuh _Depredadores _yang baru saja dia bantai, sesekali dia mengernyit jijik saat tanpa sengaja dia menginjak liur makhluk pemangsa itu, yang memang lengket dan berlendir, tak jauh beda dengan nanah.

"Yaikz...sepertinya aku harus lewat atas saja!" gumam Ino sambil bergindik jijik saat melihat bawah kakinya yang lagi-lagi menginjak liur _Depredadores._

Gadis itu pun mulai melompat ke atas pohon dan berlarian dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, setidaknya di sanalah tempat yang tidak terkena cipratan darah dan liur makhluk menjijikkan tadi.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, akhirnya dia sampai di telaga, tempat Almazero tumbuh, gadis itu mendongak ke atas mengikuti puncak tertinggi pohon itu.

"Woah, ternyata memang besar dan tinggi..." kata Ino takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

GROOMMM!

Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan guncangan besar dari tempatnya berpijak, Ino membelalakkan matanya saat melihat akar besar Almazero keluar dari dalam telaga, kemudian tanpa peringatan apapun, tubuh Ino langsung dihantam dengan akar besar itu, meskipun Ino bisa menangkisnya, tapi tentu saja tubuhnya yang kecil tidak akan mampu menahan kekuatan hantaman akar besar yang ukurannya melebihi batang pohon berusia ratusan tahun, tubuh Ino pun terpelanting jauh, menabrak batang pohon besar dan jatuh tgerhempas ke tanah.

Dengan susah payah dia berdiri menopang tubuhnya.

"Cih...belum apa-apa sudah diserang...benar-benar pohon yang menyusahkan..." gumamnya kesal.

Belum juga Ino tegak berdiri, gadis itu sudah merasakan adanya sesuatu yang marayapinya dari bawah, sesuatu yang melilit kuat dan basah.

Rupanya itu adalah sulur dari Almazero, namun ada yang aneh dengan sulur itu, atau lebuh tepatnya, mereka seperti memiliki wajah.

"A...apa ini?" Ino mulai panik karena gerakannya kini terkunci oleh sulur-sulur itu.

"Darah Tuan Putri...jiwanya...harus diambil...khekeke..." Ino melebarkan matanya saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya.

"Tuan Putri...berikan tubuhmu..." rupanya suara-suara itu berasal dari wajah-wajah yang nampak di permukaan sulur itu, tak jarang dari mereka yang menjilati permukaan tubuh Ino dengan lidah mereka yang penuh lendir menjijikkan.

"Jiwa Tuan Putri...kekekeke..." Ino mulai gemetar saat merasakan tubuhnya terkunci dengan erat, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, kesadarannya mulai direbut secara paksa.

Gadis itu mulai digerogoti dengan ingatan masa lalu, saat dia berada di tengah medan perang Holy War.

Wajah Ino semakin pucat,matanya terbelalak lebar dan pupilnya mengecil, sedangkan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya tanpa dia sadari, saat melihat bayangan-bayangan masalalu berkelebat di benaknya.

"Ugh..Agh..." Ino memekik tertahan saat bayangan-bayangan itu semakin memenuhi pikirannya.

Di mana dia pertama kali melihat perang besar secara langsung, mayat-mayat makhluk asing yang bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya, pembantaian, pembunuhan, mutilasi, dan penyiksaan terjadi di depan matanya saat dia baru berumur 7 tahun.

Lalu ekspresi ayahnya saat melihat dirinya berada di tengah medan pertempuran, bagaimana pria itu melindunginya dari ayunan kapak besar dari makhluk setengah manusia.

Kematian Ibunya yang ditusuk dengan tombak besar oleh makluk berwujud besi, dan orang-orang yang dia kenal, membantai makhluk-makhluk asing yang menjijikkan, dan orang-orang yang tubuhnya meleleh karena terkena letupan lahar dari manusia api, kembali terekam di memori otaknya.

Ino menjerit ketakutan saat memori itu masih berkelebat di dalam otaknya.

"Tidak...tidak...TIDAAAAAAAAK!" Jerit Ino putus asa saat bayangan itu tak juga menghilang.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tiba-tiba, medua mata onyxnya melirik ke samping ranjang.

_"Ino belum kembali?"_ pikirnya.

Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak, pemuda itu pun turun dari ranjang dan buru-buru keluar kamar, mencari elf wanita yang biasanya melayani Ino, bahkan dia tidak perduli dengan penampilannya yang saat ini bertelanjang dada.

"Shizune! Shizune!" panggilnya sambil menyusuri koridor kastil dengan langkah dan nafas memburu.

"A...ada apa Tuan Sasuke?" tanya Shizune yang datang tergopoh-gopoh dari arah belakang Sasuke, pemuda itu pun langsung menoleh dan menghampiri Shizune.

"Ino, dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"No...Nona Muda kan sedang menjalankan misi Tuan," kata Shizune yang merasa bingung dengan sikap majikan barunya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi dia perginya kemana?" sentak Sasuke tak sabar.

"I...itu...di selatan Amegakure, telaga tengah hutan Ame." kata Shizune dengan sedikit terbata.

"Hutan Ame?" Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar lokasi keberadaan Ino, dia pun langsung berlalu meninggalkan Shizune yang masih bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pergi.

_"Hutan Ame itu...di sana kan ada Almazero yang bisa saja menghancurkan pikirannya dengan ilusi?"_ pikir Sasuke sambil terbang dengan membentangkan kedua sayap hitamnya.

Entah kenapa dia bisa merasa sebegitu khawatir dengan keadaan gadis berambut pirang itu, setahunya dia tidak pernah merasa sepanik ini sebelumnya, apa lagi sampai kehilangan akal sehatnya seperti sekarang.

=oooooo=

Sasuke menjejakkan diri di atas tanah, dan menatap ke depan di mana Almazero tumbuh, dan kedua onyxnya langsung berkilat kemerahan saat melihat tubuh Ino berada di tengah pohon itu dengan tubuh yang terlilit sulur-sulur besar, amarah pun menguasai diri Sasuke, dan dalam sekejap pemuda itu sudah sampai di depan tubuh Ino yang hampir menyatu dengan pohon Almazero, tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam erat kilatan listrik besar yang menyerupai pedang, kemudian menebaskannya pada batang pohon itu hingga sulur-sulur yang membelanggu tubuh Ino terlepas, dan tubuh Ino pun merosot, namun tak sampai jatuh karena Sasuke telah lebih dulu menopangnya.

Setelah membebaskan Ino, pemuda itu kembali terbang dengan mengapakkan sayapnya, namun hal itu tidak berjalan semulus yang dia kira, karena pohon besar itu tiba-tiba mengamuk, karena sebagian dari tubuhnya telah dihancurkan Sasuke dengan tebasan pedangnya tadi.

Sulur-sulur pohon itu mulai menyerang Sasuke dengan menghujamkan ujung-ujung mereka, berusaha menembus tubuh Sasuke, pemuda itu cukup kepayahan menghindari serangan sulur-sulur besar yang cukup cepat itu, apa lagi saat ini dia juga sedang membawa tubuh Ino bersamanya.

CRASH!

"Argh!"

Sasuke menggerang kesakitan saat lengan kirinya ter tembus sulur besar yang menyerangnya, hampir saja tubuh Ino dalam gendongannya jatuh kedalam telaga, karena dia berhasil menahannya dengan tangan kanan yang melingkar di pinggang gadis itu, mencegahnya jatuh ke bawah, mengingat saat ini dia terbang cukup tinggi.

Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menuju ke daratan dulu, setidaknya untuk mencarikan Ino tempat yang aman, pemuda itu pun terbang lebih cepat menuju daratan, dan meletakkan tubuh Ino di tempat yang menurutnya cukup aman, dan setelahnya dia kembali ketempat pohon Almazero untuk memusnahkan pohon itu.

Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan percikan listrik yang berbentuk selayaknya pedang, namun kali ini lebih besar dari yang tadi, ukurannya bahkan mencapai separuh ukuran pohon Almazero, padahal pohon itu berukuran melebihi besarnya kastil Ino, dia sendiri bahkan merasa heran karena setahunya dia tidak pernah bisa mengeluarkan energinya sebesar ini,

tapi dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir, karena pohon itu mulai menyerangnya lagi dengan akar besarnya yang muncul dari dalam telaga, Sasuke dapat memotong akar itu dengan mundah menggunakan pedangnya, kemudian dia terbang ke arah pohon besar itu, bermaksud mengincar titik tengah pohon itu.

JRAT!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya tertembus sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sulur besar dari Almazero, percikan pedang di tangannya pun hancur berantakan dan menghilang seolah tak pernah ada.

Sulur lain melilit tubuh Sasuke yang kini tak berdaya, dan dia pun bernasib sama denga Ino beberapa waktu lalu, tenggelam di dalam siksaan ilusi yang dibuat Almazero sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Putra Uchiha...Pangeran Sasuke...shishishi...kekekeke..." bisikan-bisikan itu keluar dari mulut sulur-sulur yang memilikiwajah itu.

Bayangan masa lalu pun berputar di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Aniki!"

Sasuke memanggil seorang pria berambut hitam panjang di depannya, pria itu tengah memunggunginya, sedangkan kedua lengannya sedang menopang tubuh seorang gadis kecil, yang Sasuke tahu adalah seorang anak manusia.

"Kenapa menghianati keluarga kita? Kenapa kau menyelamatkan anak itu?" sentak Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Sasuke! Jalan hidupku, aku sendiri yang akan tentukan, aku punya tujuan hidup yang lain dari pada berseng-senang di istana Uchiha!" pria berambut hitam panjang itu kembali melangkah.

"Tapi dia itu manusia! Putri musuh kita Aniki...ANIKIIIIII!" Jerit Sasuke saat melihat sosok tegap di hadapannya semakin menjauh dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan, digantikan dengan bayangan lain yang melintas.

Sasuke tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan buket bunga warna-warni di depan wajahnya.

"A...apa ini?" pikirnya.

Tapi kemudian pertanyaannya terjawab saat melihat sosok di balik buket bunga, saat kumpulan bunga itu disingkirkan dari depan wajahnya.

"A...pangeran potong rambut ya? Tadi masih panjang kok?" gadis kecil bermata aquamarine itu menelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Tapi begini juga tetap tampan kok hehehe..." lanjut gadis itu dengan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Akh!" Sasuke di dunia nyata memekik tertahan saat bayangan lainnya melintas, sedangkan suara-suara dari sulur besar yang melilitnya masih bersahut-sahutan mengejek ketidakberdayaannya.

Transformatoin level 4 Maximum Cannon Destruction

Terdengar suara rana dari senjata Ino di daratan, Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar melirik Ino yang sudah berdiri di belakang sepasang meriam kembar, kedua tanganya pun terpasang di pangkal meriam itu di mana pematiknya berada, gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja, namun kesadarannya yang sebenarnya belum benar-benar pulih, ekspresi gadis itu terlihat datar bahkan terkesan kosong, sedangkan kedua matanya memancarkan warna merah menyala.

"I...Ino...jadi kau..." ucapan Sasuke yang terbata itu tenggelam dalam suara dentuman keras yang berasal dari meriam besar Ino yang telah melepaskan tembakan ke arah Almazero, tubuh Ino bergeser ke belakang beberapa meter saat menembakkan pelurunya, tubuh kecil Ino memang tak sanggup menahan tenaga dorongan dari kedua meriamnya yang memang baru kali ini dia gunakan, karena biasanya dia hanya memakai transformasi senjatanya sebatas level 3, sedangkan sekarang dia langsung menggunakan level 4 yang belum pernah dia gunakan sebelumnya.

DUARRRRRRRRR!

Dan ledakan keras pun membahana di seluruh hutan, saat tembakan Ino menghantam dengan telak pohon Almazero di tengah telaga, lilitan di tubuh Sasukepun hancur menjadi serpihan debu tak berarti, sedangkan pohon besar di tengah telaga itu terbakar hangus, namun masih ada sulur-sulur besar yang bergerak-gerak liar seolah merasakan panas di sekujur tubuh, dan suara-suara lengkingan dan jerit kesakitan pun tak lepas menjadi backsound yang mengerikan sekaligus miris seiring dengan batang pohon Almazero yang terkikis habis oleh kobaran api.

Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh meluncur ke bawah, namun kesadarannya yang telah pulih membawa tubuhnya kembali terangkat sebelum dirinya jatuh tenggelam di dasar telaga.

Pemuda itu pun terbang ke daratan dimana Ino berdiri, namun tak berapa lama kedua meriam besar Ino diselubungi cahaya putih, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping hingga tak bersisa, sedangkan tubuh Ino limbung kebelakang, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke menangkap tubuh Ino sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Ino?" lirih Sasuke saat tubuh Ino sudah berada dalam dekapannya.

"Sh….Shashuke…." lirih Ino dengan kesadaran menipis.

"Ya…ini aku…"

"B…bisakah..khau…membawaku…ke…tengah…telaga?" tanya Ino dengan sisa kesadarannya.

"Untuk apa? Tubuhmu masih lemah, kau harus segera pulang!" Sasuke mendekap tubuh Ino seolah tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu barang sebentar.

"Kumohon Sasu…akhu harus…menuthup…Ogler…Ghate…" lirih Ino.

"Pokonya tidak bisa!" Sasuke bersikeras menolak.

"Shasuke….ini perintah!...atahau…aku akhan…mencekikmu…shampai mati!" ancam Ino, Sasuke menatap tidak ikhlas kea rah Ino, namun dia tidak akan bisa membantah lagi kalau Ino sudah mengatasnamakan kekuasaannya, dia pun mulai menggendong Ino ala bridal, dan terbang ke tengah telaga, di mana pohon Almazero telah habis terbakar, namun sisa-sisa apinya masih berkobar di sana.

Ino menggigit ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah, kemudian meneteskan darahnya sendiri ke tengah telaga, dan dari percikan darah Ino yang menyentuh telaga tadi langsung berubah menjadi simbol pentacle yang bersinar kemerahan mengelilingi lubang besar di bawah pohon Almazero.

Ino mulai membacakan mantra dalam bahasa asing yang tidak diketahui Sasuke, dan dengan sisa tenaganya, Ino mensumon salah satu pistolnya, kemudian melepaskan satu tembakan ke tengah lubang besar di bawah sana.

Dan circle besar tadi bercahaya sangat terang, kemudian lubang itu menutup perlahan seiring dengan lenyapnya pentacle yang dibuat dari darah Ino tadi.

Ino pun langsung pingsan di dalam dekapan Sasuke setelah yakin semuanya selesai.

Sasuke memandang wajah Ino yang terlelap dalam dekapannya, tatapannya sendu dan miris saat menatap wajah cantik itu.

"Ino…jadi kau adalah…gadis yang membuat Aniki berkhianat?" pikir Sasuke tak rela, namun harus dia akui, dia sendiri sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam di labirin aquamarine Ino, mungkin sebentar lagi dialah yang akan mengkhianati klannya.

TBC

Bagaimana minna ini sudah Ruru pindah ke rate M karena yah….berbagai macam alas an lah…

Oh ya, di sini istilah untuk tempat tinggal para Goblin saya ganti dengan Ondergrondse, semoga nggak mengganggu, n gomen kalo banyak typo di chap ini, coz belum sempet Ruru edit.

Saa…minna…

Silakan sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	3. Chapter 3

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi kanan dan kirinya, saat itu dia sedang berjalan menyusuri sebuah koridor panjang di sebuah gedung besar yang dia kenali sebagai markas organisasi Exorcist.

"Err...kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Ino pada pria muda yang berjalan di sampingnya, pria itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk menatap Ino yang memang jauh lebih kecil darinya, senyum lembut tercipta di bibirnya saat melihat kedua mata aquamarine bulat Ino yang menatapnya dengan polos.

"Kau akan dilantik sebagai Exorcist perofesional hari ini," kata pria itu sambil mengacak rambut pirang Ino dengan gemas, membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kemudian menyingkirkan tangan besar pria itu dari atas kepalanya.

"Jangan mentang-mentang aku masih 14 tahun jadi kau menganggapku anak-anak!" protes Ino, pria itu terkikik pelan melihat reaksi Ino.

"Maaf maaf, tuan putri, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya pria itu dengan nada menggoda, sedangkan Ino terlihat salah tingkah.

"Errr...yah...terserah kau saja!" Ino pun menyerah dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghindari tatapan pria berambut hitam yang bersamanya itu, sedangkan si pria lagi-lagi terkikik geli melihat sikap Ino yang menurutnya manis.

"Hei hei, kau mau kemana? Ballroomnya kan ada di sebelah sini!" pria itu menunjuk tikungan di samping kirinya sambil menatap Ino yang berjalan lurus, Ino yang tersadar segera berbalik dengan tampang BeTe, dan melangkah ke arah yang ditunjuk pria yang bersamanya.

"Ah ya, ada anak seusiamu yang juga akan dilantik hari ini, kurasa kau bisa berteman baik dengannya." pria itu mengikuti langkah Ino yang berjalan di depannya.

"Saat pelantikan nanti, kau akan tetap berada di dekatku kan?" tanya Ino di sela langkahnya, pria di belakang Ino mengerjap sekilas, namun kemudian kembali rileks.

"Ya, tentu saja." jawabnya mantap.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Black Pearl Exorcist **** Yuzumi Haruka**

**Special Thank's**

**Yamanaka Sari chan, el Cierto, Zoroutecchi, Ichikawa Hikaru, Vaneela, Nina Fujiwara, -chan, Yamanaka Chika, Jee-zee Eunry, Moe miaw, Airi Princess'Darkness Angel, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Agusthya, Lollytha-chan, Twingwing Rurake, Winda wou zuki, Skypea-chan, Vipris, Uchiha Kagamine, Wizuka maru, Widy kakitaka, Chika Chyntia.**

**Thank's for Read & Review, thank's for fave, thank's for alert, thank's fo...*Slaped!* TwT**

**S...s...sorry minna-san, but let me say thank's for silent reader before...**

**Okay, now let's begin!**

**Enjoy this chap**

**Chapter 3**

**=Another Exorcist=**

Ino mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan seberkas cahaya menembus kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup, perlahan gadis itu mulai membuka kedua matanya, beberapa kali dia mengerjap untuk membiasakan diri dengan intensitas cahaya di sekitarnya, dan saat pandangannya lebih fokus, hal pertama yang dapat dia lihat adalah dagu hingga telinga seseorang yang mendekapnya, Ino mendongak untuk menatap wajah orang itu secara keseluruhan, dan tampaklah wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke yang masih terlelap, gadis itu menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman samar, tangannya yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, kini naik untuk menyentuh wajah pemuda itu, Sasuke mulai terusik dengan sentuhan Ino, pemuda itu pun membuka matanya perlahan, dan dapat dia lihat, kedua aquamarine Ino yang sejak 3 hari lalu tertutup rapat, kini telah terbuka dan menatap kedua mata onyx miliknya.

"K...kau sudah sadar?" Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, dan menggunakan lengannya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang setengah berbaring untuk menatap Ino.

"Um...yah...memangnya aku sudah tidur berapa lama?" tanya Ino yang masih terdengar lemah.

"Er...tiga hari, kurasa." Jawab Sasuke ragu, Ino membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Tiga hari?" Ino langsung bangkit terduduk, tapi kemudian dia terlihat memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pening.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Biar kupanggilkan Shizune!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian mulai beranjak, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Ino menahan lengannya, Sasuke pun kembali menatap Ino.

"Tidak usah, sebentar lagi dia akan kesini." Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, dan kembali naik ke ranjang.

"Kau bilang sudah tiga hari aku tertidur, berarti sudah tiga hari juga aku tidak makan?" tanya Ino, Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

Di saat baru saja siuman seperti ini, gadis itu hanya terpikir soal makanan?

Yang benar saja?

Sasuke masih menatap Ino dalam diam, saat ini Ino tengah menyentuh perutnya yang rata sambil menunduk.

"Apa kau mencuri ciumanku saat aku tertidur Sasu?" tanya Ino dengan gamblangnya, Sasuke membeku seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan tepat sasaran Ino barusan.

_"Ba...bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" _seru Inner Sasuke.

"Ke...kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Memangnya ciuman bisa membuatmu kenyang apa?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Ino.

"Soalnya..."

"Nona muda, Tuan Sasuke, saya membawakan sarapan!" ucapan Ino terpotong saat Shizune membuka pintu dan masuk dengan mendorong troli makanan.

"Shizune?" sebut Ino, wanita elf itu pun menatap Ino yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya, butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama bagi Shizune untuk memproses keberadaan Ino yang telah sadar.

"Nona Muda? Nona Muda-kuuuuuuu!" Shizune langsung menerjang Ino, dan memeluknya erat.

"Akhirnya anda sadar, saya benar-benar cemas, anda sampai pingsan begitu lama, padahal anda tak pernah pingsan selama itu, saya benar-benar senang sekarang anda sudah siuman Nonakuuuu..." Shizune menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di pipi Ino yang masih shock dengan tindakan Shizune yang tiba-tiba, sedangkan Sasuke tak bergeming di tempatnya, atau lebih tepatnya, shock berat melihat adegan di depannya.

=BPEX=

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa pingsan selama itu, jadi tolong jelaskan padaku secara singkat saja!" saat ini Ino telah duduk di kursi depan meja makan, dia juga telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, tinggal menunggu sarapan, juga penjelasan dari Sasuke atau Shizune akan pertanyaannya.

"Sebelumnya kau katakan dulu apa saja yang bisa kau ingat mengenai pertarungan terakhirmu!" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi sambil menatap Ino yang terlihat serius.

"Yang kuingat? Err...saat itu aku mendapatkan misi menghancurkan pohon Almazero yang tumbuh di tengah telaga Hutan Ame, juga menutup Ogler Gate yang terbuka lebar di sana, lalu aku bertarung melawan banyak sekali Depredadores, kemudian aku menemukan pohon itu, lalu aku diserang oleh akar Almazero hingga terpental, lalu aku merasakan tubuhku dililit sulur Almazero yang menjijikkan, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Ino mengakhiri flashbacknya, karena memang hanya itu hal yang dia ingat.

"Hanya sampai itu saja? Padahal kau sempat sadar setelah aku menolongmu." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Eh? Kau datang menolongku?" Ino terlihat senang saat mendengar bahwa Sasuke datang menolongnya saat dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Eheum...yah..." Sasuke terlihat salah tingkah, namun tetap berusaha ditutupi dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Iya Nona, waktu itu Tuan Sasuke terlihat panik sekali saat menyadari anda belum pulang ketika waktu menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, bahkan Tuan Sasuke langsung melesat menyusul anda dengan bertelanjang dada." kata Shizune sambil menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, Ino menatap Shizune tak percaya, sedangkan Sasuke menatap wanita elf itu dengan deathglare andalannya.

"Apa iya? Kau sepanik itu? Khufufu..." Ino mengerling jahil pada Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Oh ya apa Ogler Gate-nya juga sudah ditutup?" tanya Ino sambil meraih cangkir tehnya, kemudian menyeruputnya pelan, Sasuke mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Sudah, dan kau sendiri yang menutupnya, bahkan kau memaksaku membawamu ke tengah telaga, padahal saat itu kondisimu benar-benar lemah." kali ini giliran Ino yang tercengang, sedangkan Shizune terdiam seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat tentang hal itu," kata Ino seolah meragukan ucapan Sasuke.

"Lalu Almazero itu, siapa yang membunuhnya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau juga!" jawab Sasuke tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"Tuan Sasuke bilang, dia melihat anda mengaktifkan level 4 Bloody Mary, bahkan anda memanggil level 4 dari wujud level 1 Nona." kata Shizune dengan wajah serius.

"Level 4? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengunakannya sebelumnya, aku cukup tahu diri kalau energiku saat ini masih belum cukup untuk menggunakan level 4." Ino menyangkal penjelasan Shizune.

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya Nona, anda kehabisan banyak energi saat menggunakan level 4, sehingga anda pingsan selama 3 hari." Shizune menutup penjelasannya.

"Jadi karena itu? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa mengaktifkan level 4." Ino menunduk, menatap cangkir tehnya yang masih penuh dengan cairan kecoklatan itu.

_"Jangan-jangan Nona melepaskan terlalu banyak kekuatan Black pearl sehingga dia..." _Shizune memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi saat Ino tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu, tak usah dipikirkan!" kata Sasuke, mencoba memecah keheningan beberapa saat lalu.

"Ah ya, kau benar, aku juga malas memikirkannya!" kata Ino santai, yang kemudian langsung berkutat dengan sarapannya, tanpa dia sadari tatapan Sasuke dan Shizune tertuju padanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

=oooooo=

"INO-CHAAAAAAAN!" Terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Ino, gadis itu pun berbalik, dan langsung disuguhi dengan tubrukan nan kasar oleh Shion teman dekatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Shion? Sesak tahu? Lepas!" Ino berusaha meronta dari pelukan Shion, sedangkan gadis berambut pirang pucat yang mendekapnya malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Habisnya kau sudah tiga hari nggak masuk, aku kan kangen Ino-chaaaan...!" Shion menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai seperti anak kecil yang merengek pada ibunya.

"Lepas dulu!" Ino mencoba mendorong Shion, namun tak berhasil membebaskannya.

"Anak ini tenaganya lebih besar dari tenaga gajah bengkak!" pikir Ino dengan muka horor.

"S...Sasu...JANGAN DIAM SAJA BUODOH TOLONG AKU!" seru Ino yang mulai kesal karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolongnya, malah menontonnya.

"Ugh...segitu tidak inginnyakah kau kupeluk Ino-chan? Hiks...hiks..." Shion melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ino dengan muka memelas.

"Bu...bukannya begitu, tapi jangan memelukku tiba-tiba begitu! Lagi pula tenagamu itu tidak bisa dibilang kecil!" kata Ino sambil merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Oh ya, Sasuke juga selama tiga hari ini tidak masuk, kalian kompak sekali ya? Jadi iri," Shion menggerutu sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ino dan Sasuke.

"Makannya kau cepat cari pacar, jangan cuma PDKT aja tanpa ada perkembangan apapun!" ucapan Ino barusan seolah mampu menghujam jantung Shion tepat sasaran.

"Ino-chan wa hidoi..." ringis Shion dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya pacar itu segitu pentingnya apa?" decak Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Ugh, kamu kan udah punya pacar kayak Ino-chan, jadi kamu nggak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya seorang jomblo sepertiku!" degus Shion menantang ucapan Sasuke.

"Hah? Siapa yang pacarnya siapa? Mana mungkin aku pacaran sama wanita iblis ini?" Sasuke menunjuk Ino yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sasuke itu terlalu pemalu Shion-chan, jadi tidak usah berharap banyak padanya, dia nggak akan pernah ngaku!" kata Ino santai, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih saja, dia sendiri sadar kalau dia tak pernah bisa menolak pesona Ino, bahkan saat gadis itu dalam keadaan tidur sekalipun.

"Jadi begitu ya?" Shion mengerling jahil pada Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya dengan bersikap cool.

"Obrolan kalian benar-benar tidak penting!" decak Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghindari kedua gadis pirang yang memojokkannya pagi ini.

"Hihihi...dia benar-benar pemalu ya?" bisik Shion di telinga Ino sambil cekikikan.

"Yaah memang begitulah dia, kelihatannya memang keras, tapi sebenarnya dia bisa bersikap sangat lembut, meskipun tidak mau mangaku." kata Ino dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"KYAAAA ADA SELEB DI DEPAN GERBANG SEKOLAH!" Seru seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kelas yang Ino tempati, diikuti dengan jejeritan gadis-gadis lainnya yang langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Seleb?" Ino dan Shion berpandangan dengan muka bloon, sedangkan Sasuke yang berjalan di depan kini membalikkan badannya ke arah Ino dan Shion, namun yang dia lihat hanyalah punggung kedua gadis itu yang menjauh dengan cepat, rupanya keduanya langsung ikut melesat kembali ke gerbang sekolah untuk melihat siapa gerangan Seleb yang dikatakan siswi lain tadi.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat sosok Ino dan Shion sudah tak nampak lagi.

"Kau pasti akan dicampakkan!" Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang berbisik tepat di telinganya, pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan mendapati Hyuuga Neji yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kau? Hyuuga?" sebut Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Dia itu hanyalah gadis murahan yang selalu tergoda dengan keberadaan pria tampan!"

"Jaga mulutmu Hyuuga! Dia tidak serendah itu!" Sasuke langsung menarik kerah seragam Neji dengan kasar begitu pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sedangkan Neji hanya melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan datar, Neji terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan sorot mata Sasuke yang menyiratkan keyakinan akan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"Kheh, kita lihat saja, apakah kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu saat dia mencampakkanmu nanti!" Neji menepiskan tangan Sasuke, kemudian berjalan melewati pemuda raven itu.

"Dulu aku juga pernah berpikiran sama sepertimu, tapi sayangnya, apa yang kupikirkan tidak sama dengan kenyataannya." kata Neji sambil masih berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dan sekarang dia sedang mengejar Seleb di depan gerbang tuh!" Gumam Neji yang masih berjalan menjauh.

Seolah tersadar, Sasuke langsung melesat menyusul Ino ke pintu gerbang, sedangkan Neji hanya menatap tak suka pada sosok Sasuke yang mulai menghilang di tikungan koridor.

Di Gerbang sekolah.

Terdengar jejeritan para gadis yang mengerubungi seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil limousin-nya.

"Kyaaa tampan sekali...kyaa...!"

"Tatonya owh sweeeet...!"

"Oh tidak...dia menatap ke arahku!"

"Bukan ke arahmu tapi ke arahku!"

"Cool bangeeet..."

"Kyaaa...tidaaaak...aku hampir pingsan..."

Jejeritan gaje para gadis itu seolah menjadi backsound kedatangan seseorang yang mereka sebut seleb itu, sedangkan Ino berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu bersama Shion, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok di balik kerumunan itu, bagaimana mungkin ada cowok tampan yang tidak terdeteksi oleh antena pendeteksi cowok tampannya?

Setelah cukup lama, dengan mengorbankan Shion sebagai tamengnya agar dia tidak terkena sodokan siku dan tonjokan dari para Fans girl, akhirnya dia sampai di depan kerumunan dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan mobil mewahnya, namun Ino hanya terbengong saja melihat pemuda itu, dan kemudian kembali datar bahkan terkesan berwajah bosan.

"Oh Kupikir ada Hideaki Takizawa atau Mukai Osamu yang datang, ternyata kau ya? Gaara?" Pemuda yang disebut Gaara itu menoleh ke arah Ino, dengan tampang stoic-nya, sedangkan para fans girl di sekeliling keduanya hanya menatap bergantian antara Ino dan Gaara dengan tampang bloon.

"Apa begitu caramu menyambut teman lama?" Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sementara Ino bertolak pinggang ke arahnya sambil menyerigai, dan Sasuke yang baru saja datang hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Di kantin sekolah

"Jadi apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Maksud dari apa?" tanya Ino santai sambil menyeruput teh darjelingnya.

"Aku baru meninggalkanmu selama satu setengah tahun dan apa ini? Orang yang duduk di sebelahmu sudah ganti lagi huh?" Gaara bertanya lagi, namun kali ini terdengar seperti menahan amarahnya.

"Oooh dia? Memangnya kenapa? Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa akan hal ini Gaara-kun." kata Ino santai.

"Dan saking terbiasanya lama-lama aku juga bisa kesal!" Gaara sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Dan kau! Bisa-bisanya kau ditangkap olehnya, kurasa levelmu juga tidak rendah kan?" kini Gaara menunjuk hidung Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"My my, tak kusangka menjadi seleb itu bisa membuatmu secerewet ini Gaara-kun." Ino meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" sentak Gaara.

"Kau juga sudah berani membentakku...?" tanya Ino dengan wajah memelas.

"Bu...bukan begitu maksudku...haaah..." Gaara menghela nafas berat, seolah melepaskan emosinya saat melihat puppy eyes no jutsu milik Ino.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti memburu makhluk seperti dia hah? Masih banyak pria manusia lain yang lebih baik dari pada va..."

"Gaara-kun, ini masih di sekolah, nanti banyak yang dengar lho!" potong Ino tanpa meningkatkan nada suaranya.

"Rupanya temanmu ini orang yang labil ya Ino?" guamam Sasuke yang tentu masih bisa didengar oleh Ino dan Gaara.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu vampir!" desis Gaara dengan suara kecil, namun cukup untuk didengar Ino dan Sasuke.

"Wah kata-katamu tetap tajam ya?" Ino mengangkat kembali cangkir tehnya, sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke saling beradu deathglare andalan mereka.

"Bolehkah aku membunuh vampir ini Ino?"

"Tidak! Nanti aku bisa repot karena anakku akan lahir tanpa ayah." Ino berkata dengan santainya sambil minum teh, Gaara membeku, Sasuke terdiam, hanya terdengar suara hirupan teh Ino.

"A...apa kau bilang? A...anak?"

Sfx: JEDER!

Seolah ada petir yang menyambar di belakang Gaara saat meyakinkan pendengarannya akan kata 'Anak'

"KAMU HAMIL SAMA DIA?" Seru Gaara sambil menujuk hidung Sasuke, karena suara Gaara yang keras, otomatis pandangan orang-orang di sana tertuju padanya.

"I...Ino...?" Sasuke sweatdrop, Ino meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan mendesah pelan menikmati tegukan terakhir tehnya.

"Bercanda kok, serius amat." kata Ino santai.

Krik!

"BERCANDAMU KELAWATAN TAHU?" Gaara berteriak frustasi, Ino melirik aneh pada Gaara seolah berkata 'Kau OOC sekali Gaara?'

Dan Gaara pun menyadari tatapan Ino, kemudian berdehem dua kali untuk mengembalikan imagenya, sedangkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka kembali ke aktifitas mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Ck, bisakah kita bicara serius kali ini?" tanya Gaara dengan nada serius, kedua iris jade-nya melirik ke arah Sasuke sekilas, kemudian kembali ke arah Ino.

Ino mengerti dengan isyarat Gaara kemudian mulai memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar Sasu?" tanya Ino tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Sebentar saja!" Ino memotong protes dari Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun mau tidak mau harus menuruti keinginan Ino, dia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Gaara dan Ino.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan Gaara?" tanya Ino setelah Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Banyak anggota organisasi Exorcist yang menentang keberadaan vampir yang kau bawa," Gaara meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan menatap lurus ke arah mata aquamarine Ino.

"Kenapa? Sasuke tak pernah menyerang mereka kok!" protes Ino.

"Kau sendiri belum tahu betul siapa dia sebenarnya kan? Vampir macam apa dia? Kau belum mengerti dia sejauh itu kan? Bisa saja dia itu mata-mata yang akan menyerang kita kapan saja!"

"Gaara, aku cukup tahu seperti apa Sasuke, dia tidak akan menyerang kalian kecuali jika kuperintahkan, aku sudah cukup lama tinggal dengannya, dan dia tidak berbahaya." Ino menajamkan tatapannya, Gaara tercengang demi dilihatnya sorot keyakinan di mata Ino.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk ditempat yang cukup jauh hanya dapat melihat Ino dan Gaara yang tengah berbicara serius, Onixnya menyipit, terlihat tak suka dengan keberadaan pemuda berambut merah bata yang duduk di seberang Ino.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mencari sosok pria itu di antara vampir-vampir yang kau tangkap Ino? Tak bisa kah kau mengakhiri permainanmu ini?" Gaara masih berusaha untuk menyakinkan Ino.

"Tidak bisa, aku butuh mereka untuk menemaniku." lirih Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu mereka jika hanya untuk menemanimu!" Ino menatap Gaara bingung.

"Err...maksudku...manusia juga bisa kan? Tidak harus vampir!" Gaara berusaha menetralkan nada bicaranya, juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Ino.

"Maksudmu yang sepertimu?" tanya Ino dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Hah? A...aku tidak bilang itu aku kok!" jawab Gaara sedikit salah tingkah.

"Oh ya? Tapi wajahmu mengiyakannya tuh!" Ino menunjuk wajah Gaara.

"Kau mempermainkanku?" sentak Gaara kesal.

"Tidak, karena aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu, jadi aku tidak akan mempermainkanmu Gaara-kun." Ino tersenyum manis, kemudian mulai berdiri.

"Oh ya, soal Sasuke, kurasa aku cukup serius dengannya." Dan ucapan terakhir Ino tadi membuat Gaara tak sanggup membantah lagi, karena dia dapat melihat keyakinan di sorot mata Ino.

=oooooo=

"Tadaima!" Seru Ino sambil memasuki kastilnya.

"Okaerinasaimasu Ojousama!" Shizune membungkuk hormat di depan pintu kastil Ino.

"Ada informasi baru Shizune?" tanya Ino sambil menyodorkan tas sekolahnya pada Shizune.

"Tidak Nona, tidak ada Informasi penting dari HQ." jawab Shizune sambil menerima tas sekolah Ino, kemudian membantu majikannya melepas blazer seragam.

"Begitu?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang kini menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang sedang kesal hari ini." gumam Ino, Shizune mengikuti arah pandang Ino.

"Maksud anda Tuan Sasuke?"

"Hm...jangan datang ke kamarku untuk sementara ya Shizune-chan!" Ino mengerling jahil pada Shizune, kemudian berlari kecil menaiki tangga ke arah kamarnya.

Blam

Ino menutup pintu kamarnya dan berdiri di depan pintu, dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah melepas seragamnya dengan posisi membelakangi pintu, Ino tersenyum sekilas, kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang marah ya?" Lirih Ino sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang hingga pemuda itu berjenggit sekilas karena Ino memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Kau benar-benar marah ya?" Ino menilik ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Marah untuk apa?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino.

"Aku dan Gaara hanya berteman kok, nggak ada hubungan khusus." kini Ino membelai lembut dada Sasuke yang terbuka, membuat pemuda itu mendesah pelan.

"Itu...tidak ada hubungannya denganku...ssh..." Sasuke mati-matian untuk menahan desahannya saat dirasa Ino semakin agresif.

"Apa iya? Ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan pergi kencan dengannya!" Ino melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berbalik, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya!" lirih Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Ino pada perpotongan leher gadis itu, Ino tersenyum kemenangan, kemudian membalikkan badannya, menghadap Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi hm?" Ino menyentuh wajah Sasuke, dan turun ke bibir pemuda itu.

"Tidak semudah itu, kau harus berusaha keras untuk itu." bisik Sasuke di telinga Ino, kemudian mengulum dan menghisapnya pelan hingga membuat Ino mendesah geli.

"Ngh...Shasukhe..."

Tangan Ino mulai mengalung di leher Sasuke, mendekap pemuda itu untuk merapat padanya, kemudian mulai menghisap daerah di sekitar leher Sasuke hingga meninggalkan kissmark di sana.

Sedangkan tangan Sasuke mulai membuka kancing seragam Ino, kemudian menyentuh kulit mulus Ino yang ada di baliknya dengan lembut, mengikuti setiap lekuk sempurna gadis itu, dari perut, pinggang, kemudian ke punggung, lalu ke dadanya, kemudian naik ke pundak Ino untuk menurunkan seragam Ino dan mengenyahkannya hingga kini hanya tertinggal bra hitam Ino yang menutupi dadanya.

Sasuke mulai mencium bibir Ino, yang awalnya hanya ciuman lembut kini mulai liar, Sasuke menjilat bibir Ino untuk meminta ijin memasukkan lidahnya, Ino pun membuka bibirnya, memberi akses bagi Sasuke untuk menjelajahi mulutnya, Sasuke pun langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ino dan menjelajahi setiap inci di dalamnya, Ino mengerang tertahan saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh bagian sensitifnya, gadis itu meremat rambut hitam Sasuke untuk melepaskan sensasi aneh yang dia rasakan saat Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Sasuke mulai melepaskan ciumannya saat merasa Ino mulai kehabisan nafas, ditatapnya wajah cantik Ino yang merona karena ciuman mereka barusan.

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih mirip dengan desahan, Ino mencium Sasuke sebagai jawaban, Sasuke pun membalas ciuman Ino, kemudian mendorong tubuh Ino ke atas ranjang yang berada tepat di belakang Ino hingga kini Sasuke menindih tubuh gadis itu, ciuman mereka masih berlanjut hingga terdengar desahan-desahan mereka yang menikmati permainan itu.

Shizune yang berada di balik pintu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuknya, tangan kanannya masih terangkat dalam posisi seolah akan mengetuk pintu itu, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku saat mendengar desahan ganjil dari ruangan majikannya.

"Ah, ini kan masih sore, kenapa mereka sudah main sih?" Shizune menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruangan yang tadinya akan dia kunjungi.

"Tapi salahku juga sih, tadi kan Nona Muda sudah memperingatkaku supaya tidak datang ke kamarnya untuk beberapa saat." gumam Shizune di tengah perjalanannya.

=oooooo=

Ino terbangun di tengah malam saat merasakan keberadaan goblin tak jauh dari kastilnya, gadis itu melirik ke arah sampingnya, di mana Sasuke juga tengah mengeliat.

"Sasuke?" lirih Ino, gadis itu beringsut memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino lagi.

"Hn...?" Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas sambil mengeliat tak nyaman.

"Ada goblin muncul di pinggir kota!" kata Ino.

"Ng...memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke masih setengah sadar.

"Bantu aku membereskannya!" Ino mengguncang tubuh Sasuke untuk membangunkan pemuda itu, Sasuke pun membuka matanya dan bangkit duduk menyamakan diri dengan posisi Ino.

"Tak biasanya kau meminta bantuan padaku hm?" Sasuke menyerigai.

"Aku mana bisa bertarung maksimal dengan keadaanku saat ini!" Ino menjauhkan wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengannya, Sasuke mendegus pelan, kemudian mencoba merasakan energi goblin yang muncul itu.

"Hm...nanti juga ada Exorcist lain yang membereskannya, tidak perlu kau terus yang turun tangan kan?" kata Sasuke terkesan ogah-ogahan.

"Ck, kalau tidak mau biar aku sendiri saja!" Ino mulai beranjak, namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan!" Ino kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan merajuk.

"Kheh...baiklah biar aku yang pergi!" Sasuke menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan Ino, gadis itu pun tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai beranjak turun dari ranjang dan memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian memakainya dengan malas.

"Jangan kabur ya!" pesan Ino, Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku di sini saja!" Sasuke kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino, salah satu kakinya sudah naik ke ranjang, namun Ino mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Jangan naik lagi! Sudah sana pergi!" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera pergi.

"Ck!" Sasuke menggerutu kesal, namun dia beranjak juga dari tempat itu, dan keluar dari kamar Ino, menuju tempat keberadaan goblin yang dia rasakan.

Di perjalanan.

Sasuke merasakan keberadaan goblin itu telah lenyap, namun di lain pihak ada energi manusia yang sedang mengikutinya, dia tahu betul kalau energi ini adalah milik para exorcist, pemuda itu pun menghentikan pergerakannya di salah satu dahan pohon besar, kemudian berbalik dan mendapati 5 orang Exorcist di dahan-dahan pohon lain yang mengelilinginya, kelimanya memiliki tekanan energi yang berbeda.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Kami ingin melenyapkan eksistensi yang tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini!" salah satu exorcist itu membuka suara, dan sepertinya dia adalah pimpinan dari kelompok itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, tapi jika yang kau maksud itu aku, sepertinya kau salah menemui target." kata Sasuke yang kini mulai waspada.

"Tidak! Memang kaulah tujuan kami!"

Dan kelima Exorcist itu maju bersamaan untuk menyerang Sasuke.

BLAR!

Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang sangat keras di tempat itu, mengusik ketenangan burung-burung malam yang tinggal di sekitar tempat itu.

Ino bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian segera turun dari ranjang dan meraih pakaiannya, dia merasakan energi kehidupan Sasuke semakin mengecil, dan itu membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya disela kegiatannya berpakaian.

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap keluar balkon kamarnya, kedua iris aquamarinenya berkilat kemerahan, dan detik berikutnya dia sudah berada dalam mode Exorcist.

"Sasuke?" Ino mulai melesat meninggalkan kamarnya, berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menemukan Sasuke.

JLEB!

"Argh!" Sasuke memekik kesakitan saat sebilah pedang menusuk perutnya, darah segar membuncah dari lukanya yang menganga ketika pedang itu kembali dicabut dengan paksa, mulutnya pun tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan darah.

"Kheh, jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku yang seorang Jendral Exorcist, kau tak lebih kuat daripada aku meskipun kau adalah bangsawan vampir!" kata seorang Exorcist yang terlihat lebih kuat dari yang lain, orang itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di dunia ini, apa lagi berhubungan dengan manusia, terlebih lagi seorang Exorcist, kau tidak pantas untuk itu!" Exorcist yang lainnya menambahkan.

"Makhluk rendah sepertimu tak pantas berada di dunia ini, jadi enyahlah!" salah seorang Exorcist itu mulai mengangkat pedangnya untuk menghujam jantung Sasuke, sedangkan rekannya mengeratkan cengkraman rantai yang mengikat tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda itu kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Selamat tinggal Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke!" kelima Exorcist itu menyerigai lebar melihat ketidakberdayaan Sasuke saat ini.

GROOOMMMMM!

Kelima Exorcist itu tercekat saat merasakan tekanan energi yang sangat besar menyesakkan pernafasan mereka.

"Te...tekanan energi macam apa ini?" tanya seorang Exorcist yang mengaku berpangkat Jendral tadi.

"Jendral...di...belakang..." anak buah orang itu menatap ngeri ke arah belakang pimpinannya, yang lain pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk rekannya, dan mereka terbelalak seketika saat melihat Ino berdiri di sana dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan brengsek?" Tatapan Ino semakin tajam saat melihat keadaan Sasuke yang mengenaskan, tubuh yang penuh luka dan darah, pisau-pisau kecil yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya, lilitan rantai segel yang menahan pemuda itu, nafas Sasuke yang terputus-putus, dan onyx Sasuke yang menatap kosong padanya, membuat emosi Ino meningkat.

Sumoning Bloody Mary

Terdengar suara rana dari senjata Ino, para Exorcist yang masih mengelilingi Sasuke itu bergindik ngeri melihat Ino mulai mencabut kedua pistolnya, kecuali seorang yang berpangkat Jendral di sana, orang itu maju selangkah untuk menghadapi Ino.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menang malawanku Yamanaka? Kheh, tingkatanmu bahkan lebih rendah dari pada aku!" pria itu mengacungkan pedang besarnya ke arah Ino sebagai isyarat tantangan.

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Ino mulai melepaskan tembakan, namun berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Jendral Exorcist itu, namun rupanya itu hanyalah sebagai pengalih perhatian, saat ini Ino telah melesat ke arah kelima Exorcist itu dan menyerang keempat Exorcist lainnya, keempatnya kewalahan menghadapi Ino yang menyerang mereka dengan brutal.

"Akulah lawanmu Yamanaka!" sang Jendral menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Ino, namun gadis itu melompat dengan lincah menghindari hunusan pedang besar Jendral Exorcist, dan dengan mudahnya mendarat di ujung pedang, kemudian menembakkan pelurunya ke arah sang Jendral.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

XING! XING! XING!

Peluru yang ditembakkan Ino menancap pada lubang rantai milik Exorcist lain yang melindungi pimpinannya, namun Ino tak menyerah, gadis itu kembali melompat dan melesat menyerang para Exorcist itu, kedua matanya berkilat kemerahan, dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi aura hitam pekat.

"MATI KALIAN!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Ino kembali melepaskan tembakannya dengan brutal, dan kali ini tidak sempat dihindari oleh para Exorcist itu, mereka hanya mampu berkelit sedikit, sehingga peluru Ino hanya mampu menembus bahu mereka, namun itu cukup membuat mereka terpental mundur beberapa meter.

Transformation Level 2...Double Handgun

Ino merubah senjatanya ke level 2, kemudian menodongkannya ke dua arah, kanan dan kirinya, di mana ada dua Exorcist yang berada dalam jangkauan handgunnya.

"LARI!"

BLARRRRRR!

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi, tanah di sekitar arah tembakan Ino hancur tak berbentuk, sedangkan kedua Exorcist yang terkena tembakan tadi telah tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan mengenaskan, dimana tubuh mereka penuh luka dan darah yang mengalir deras di setiap luka yang menganga, keduanya tadi sempat mengaktifkan segel penahan serangan, namun sepertinya segel mereka kurang kuat untuk menahan serangan Ino, tapi mereka masih cukup beruntung karena mereka masih hidup.

Transformation Level 3...Blade Gun

Ino kembali menaikkan level senjatanya, kedua mata crimsonnya menyalak tajam ke arah Jendral Exorcist sombong yang tadi menantangnya, kini pria itu berdiri dengan menggenggam pedang besarnya, bersiap untuk serangan Ino selanjutnya.

Ino kembali melesat cepat dan langsung mengayukan sisi pedangnya ke arah Jendral itu.

TRANG!

Kedua logam tajam beradu, Ino tak puas dengan serangannya yang tak mengenai targetnya, dia pun kembali mengayunkan sisi pedangnya yang lain, dan kembali dapat ditangkis oleh Jendral Exorcist, Ino menggeram kesal, kini dia bersalto dengan bertumpu pada pedang besar lawannya, kemudian mengarahkan lututnya pada wajah lawan, dan serangannya kini memukul telak rahang sang Jendral Exorcist.

Ino kembali bertolak ke belakang untuk menembakkan handgunnya, mulut handgun itu bersinar terang, menandakan sebentar lagi Ino akan melepaskan tembakan.

Meskipun sama-sama handgun, namun level kekuatan tembakan Double Handgun dengan Blade Gun itu sangat berbeda, tentu saja mode Blade Gun memiliki dua kali lipat kekuatan serangan dari Handgun biasa, dan Ino tidak ragu lagi untuk menghabisi nyawa Jendral Exorcist yang sudah menyiksa Sasuke-nya.

BLARRRRR!

Ino benar-benar melepaskan tembakannya ke arah pria sombong yang mengaku sebagai Jendral Exorcist itu, ledakan besar terjadi di tempat Jendral itu berdiri, debu-debu beterbangan mengepul menghalangi pandangan, Ino menajamkan tatapannya ketika melihat siluet orang lain yang berada di depan Jendral sombong itu, orang itu menangkis serangan Blade Gun Ino dengan satu tangan kosong.

"Hentikan semua ini!" saat debu di sekitar mereka sudah lenyap, Ino dapat melihat sosok seseorang yang telah menangkis serangannya rupanya adalah Tsunade, pemimpin organisasi Exorcist.

Ino menggeram kesal, dan kedua crimsonnya kembali menyala, kedua tangannya mengepal erat seolah tak puas dengan campur tangan Tsunade.

Blade Gun 2nd Phase...Flying Death Schyte

Tsunade membelalakkan matanya saat sisi pedang Ino berubah ukuran menjadi lebih besar dan panjang menyerupai sabit, dan terlepas dari sisi pistolnya, kedua sisi pedang itu melayang di samping kanan dan kiri Ino, sedangkan Ino menyalak tajam padanya.

"Ini buruk!" gumam Tsunade.

Ino berlari ke arah Tsunade dan mulai mengayunkan tangannya, mengendalikan kedua Death Schyte-nya untuk melesat ke arah Tsunade yang saat ini dia anggap sebagai pengganggu.

"Apa?" Tsunade tak siap dengan serangan Ino yang terlalu cepat sehingga dia tak dapat menghindarinya, namun saat kedua Death Schyte itu hampir menebas leher Tsunade, kedua sabit besar itu lenyap dengan tiba-tiba, Tsunade terkesiap saat melihat benda besar itu lenyap di depan matanya, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, di mana Ino berada, namun yang dia lihat adalah punggung Gaara yang kini tengah mendekap Ino.

"Tenanglah Ino, tenang lah!" bisik Gaara di telinga Ino, gadis itu masih menggeram seperti hewan buas yang kehilangan kontrol.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja, lihatlah di belakangku!" lirih Gaara, Ino tercekat mendengar ucapan Gaara, kedua crimsonnya bergulir menatap ke belakang punggung Gaara.

"Kau lihat? Nona Shizune dan para elf lainnya sedang menolongnya." Gaara kembali berbisik, perlahan iris crimson Ino kembali menjadi aquamarine.

"Sasuke..." lirih Ino.

Gadis itu mendorong pelan tubuh Gaara yang mendekapnya, kemudian berjalan tertatih ke arah tubuh Sasuke yang kini tak sadarkan diri, Ino sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga saat bertarung tadi, dia menggerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk melawan para Exorcist yang sudah memicu kemarahannya.

"Nona Muda." Shizune menghampiri Ino untuk membantu majikannya berjalan.

Hening menyelimuti keadaan sekitar mereka, tak ada yang bicara sepatah katapun atau mengusik Ino yang kini berlutut di samping tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Ino mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, tangannya bertumpu di dada pemuda itu, dirasakannya nafas Sasuke yang berhembus lemah, senyum lemah tersungging di bibir Ino, air matanya berderai membasahi wajah Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya.

"Syukurlah...syukurlah kau masih hidup Sasuke..." lirih Ino.

Orang-orang yang berada di sana tertegun melihat Ino yang begitu rapuh, dan tak lama kemudian Ino pun pingsan di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Shizune membalikkan badannya ke arah para Exorcist, kedua matanya menatap tajam mereka yang masih berdiri dalam diam.

"Saya rasa, majikan saya tidak pernah menyerang anda sekalian, saya benar-benar kecewa dengan kejadian kali ini!" kata Shizune dengan nada penekanan di setiap kata.

"Ini kelalaianku sebagai pemimpin, maafkan mereka!" Tsunade angkat bicara.

"Anda sebagai pemimpin seharusnya bisa lebih mengkoordinir bawahan-bawahan anda Tsunade-sama!" Kata Shizune tegas.

"Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran, dan aku pastikan tak akan ada kejadian seperti ini lagi." Tsunade membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelalaiannya.

"Jangan salahkan kami jika Nona Muda tidak mau lagi berada di pihak kalian, saya permisi!" Shizune membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan ke arah kedua majikannya yang sudah berada di tangan para elf anak buahnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang!" kata Shizune.

Angin kencang berhembus di sekitar kelompok elf, daun-daun kering bertebangan mengitari para elf itu, dan menutup sosok mereka, di detik berikutnya mereka sudah lenyap, menyisakan daun-daun kering yang terbang tak beraturan di sekitar para Exorcist.

"Kita kembali ke markas, dan langsung mengadakan sidang!" kata Tsunade tegas.

"Baik Tsunade-sama!" para Exorcist yang datang bersama Tsunade tadi membungkuk hormat pada pemimpinnya.

"Gaara, aku ada perlu denganmu, kau datanglah ke kantorku setelah sidang selesai!"

"Baik!" Jawab Gaara yang terdengar lemah, sepertinya dia masih diliputi rasa bersalah pada Ino akan kejadian malam ini, meskipun bukan dia yang mencelakai Sasuke, tapi pelakunya adalah Exorcist juga, dan itu membuat dirinya ikut merasa bersalah sebagai sesama Exorcist.

=BPEX=

Sasuke terbangun saat merasakan hangat mentari menyentuh kulitnya.

"Anda sudah bangun Tuan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah samping kanannya, di mana Shizune sedang meracik obat di atas bufet.

"Sistem regenerasi anda benar-benar cepat ya Tuan, daya regenerasi vampir memang lebih hebat dari pada makhluk jenis apapun di dunia ini."

Sasuke beringsut, hendak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, namun dia terkesiap saat tak sengaja menekan sesuatu di samping kirinya, rupanya Ino masih belum sadar, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dari ranjang, dan hanya duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, Shizune menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memandangi Ino, wanita elf itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya, keadaan nona cukup baik." jawab Shizune yang kemudian kembali berkutat dengan racikan obatnya.

"Semalam, aku merasakan energi aneh di sekitarku, meski aku setengah sadar tapi aku masih bisa merasakannya, kekuatan...vampir yang besar." kata Sasuke sambil menyibakkan poni Ino yang menutupi matanya.

Shizune tercekat saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Shizune, tolong jelaskan padaku, dari mana asalnya kekuatan itu, dan...bagaimana bisa Ino memiliki kekuatan untuk merubah wujudnya saat menjadi Exorcist?" kini Sasuke menatap ke arah Shizune yang masih terdiam.

Tangan Shizune bergetar saat terjadi perang batin pada dirinya, antara menceritakan dan tidak menceritakan kebenaran di balik kekuatan Ino.

"Aku tak akan membocorkan hal itu jika memang sangat rahasia." kata Sasuke yang memang sudah sangat penasaran.

Shizune menghembuskan nafas berat, seolah menyiapkan diri untuk memebuka suatu fakta besar.

"Tuan Sasuke, saya akan memberi tahu anda, tapi saya mohon anda jangan menjauhi Nona Muda!" kini Shizune berbalik menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sebenarnya...Nona Muda adalah...setengah vampir."

DEG!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya demi didengarnya ucapan Shizune tadi.

"Setengah...vampir?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

How akhirnya saya apdet nih fic *ngelap keringet di jidat*

Saya apdet dulu fic ini sebelum ramadan, kan nggak lucu kalo saya bikin fic rate M pas ramadan, ntar saya dituntut sama MUI lagi fyuh~

Apa endingnya sudah pas? Khufufu...sengaja dibikin gitu *dibakar rame-rame*

Saya ngetik ini setengah blank, jadi gomen kalo feelnya nggak kerasa, dan gomen juga kalo apdetnya lamaaaaaaaaaa banget, dan chapter depan mungkin lama lagi *dilempar bakiak*

Yah dari pada saya bonyokan di sini, mending langsung aja dah.

Silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review minna-sama (-.-)

Thank's before

*Salam Cute*


	4. Chapter 4

Malam itu terdengar suara tangisan bayi disertai dengan munculnya tekanan energi yang sangat besar di sekitar Kastil Yamanaka, dedaunan dan semak-semak gemerisik seolah gelisah dengan datangnya tekanan energi yang sangat besar dan tiba-tiba itu, para elf pelayan di Kastil Yamanaka terduduk lemas di lantai saat tekanan energi itu datang dan menyesakkan pernafasan mereka.

"Apa-apan ini?" lirih seorang pria berambut pirang yang kini tengah berusaha mencapai pintu, pintu kayu yang menghubungkannya dengan istrinya yang baru saja melahirkan, namun sejak suara bayi itu terdengar, muncul tekanan energi yang sangat besar dan menekan energi miliknya juga para elf, energi yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

BRAK!

Pintu kayu itu menjeplak terbuka, dan nampaklah para elf yang tadi membantu persalinan sang istri telah jatuh tersungkur di lantai, dengan tetap mempertahankan kesadaran mereka meskipun terlihat kepayahan, sedangkan istrinya sendiri sedang berusaha menenangkan tangisan sang bayi dengan sisa tenaganya, bagaimanapun juga wanita itu baru saja melahirkan, dan sekarang juga harus bertahan di antara tekanan energi yang sangat besar itu.

"A...apakah ini karena...dia?" tanya pria berambut pirang panjang itu sambil mendekat ke arah sang istri.

"Kita harus...menenangkannya sayang...atau dia akan menghancurkan tempat ini!" kata wanita berambut keemasan itu lemah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Anak kita setengah vampir...dia memiliki energiku dan milikmu..." kata sang istri.

Pria muda itu melebarkan kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapan istrinya, tentu dia tahu hal itu, ini sudah menjadi resiko jika istrinya adalah seorang vampir darah murni, sedangkan dirinya adalah manusia, dan dia sudah memperkirakan hal ini, tentu dia juga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mengatasinya.

"Aku akan menggunakan benda itu untuk menyegel salah satu energinya!" kata pria itu dengan ekspresi keseriusan terpancar di wajahnya.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Black Pearl Exorcist © Yuzumi Haruka**

**Special Thank's**

**Cendy Hoseki, Chika Chyntia, Aiwha Katsushika, Uchiha Kagamie, Me, Zoroutecchi, Choco momo, Ririrea, Widy Kakitaka, Lollytha-chan, Hime Mitsuki, Twingwing RuRaKe, Vaneela, Agusthya, Sky pea-chan, Dae Uchiha, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, El cierto, Thea, & Nina Fujiwara.**

**Thank you All ^^**

**Enjoy this chap!**

**Chapter IV**

**=The 7****th**** Fact of Yamanaka Ino, She Is a Half Vampire=**

Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada wanita elf yang berdiri di sisi ranjang sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Setengah...vampir?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Iya...Tuan..." Jawab Shizune lirih.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Aku bahkan tak merasakan energi vampir dari tubuhnya!" sangkal Sasuke.

"Itu karena energi vampir Nona telah disegel oleh Tuan Besar sejak Nona baru lahir." kata Shizune yang masih menunduk, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saat Nona lahir, dia memancarkan tekanan energi yang sangat besar, hampir saja tempat ini hancur karena energi yang tidak biasa itu, karena Nona adalah putri dari seorang Master Exorcist dan Vampir darah murni, jadi Nona memiliki kekuatan dari kedua orang tuanya, dan itu menghasilkan tekanan energi yang belum pernah ada di dunia ini." lanjut Shizune.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang tadi...vampir darah murni?" tanya Sasuke ragu, Shizune menegakkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang semakin terlihat bingung, dan kemudian wanita itu kembali menunduk.

"Ya, Nona Muda adalah putri dari Shiizu Ushiromiya." dan jawaban Shizune barusan sukses membuat kedua onyx Sasuke membulat lebar.

"Ushiro...miya?" Ulang Sasuke.

"Ya, Shiizu Ushiromiya, putri mahkota Kerajaan vampir di wilayah barat Ondergrondse," jawab Shziune.

"Jadi menghilangnya Shiizu Ushiromiya itu karena dia menikah dengan pria manusia?" gumam Sasuke.

"Benar, dan kudengar saat ini Kerajaan itu telah dipimpin oleh adik lain ibu dari Nyonya Shiizu." kata Shizune lagi.

"Namun sepertinya Ratu baru itu hanya dikendalikan oleh mentrinya." lanjut Shizune.

"Shizune!" panggil Sasuke.

"Iya Tuan?" Shizune memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang kini menatap Ino, meskipun tadinya dia memanggil nama Shizune.

"Terlepas dari status Shiizu Ushiromiya, jika Ino benar-benar setengah vampir, apakah dia juga meminum darah?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ino, Shizune tertegun sejenak, namun kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Tuannya.

"Tidak, karena tubuh Nona adalah manusia, Nona tidak meminum darah, namun sebagai gantinya, dia memakan energi dari vampir lain." kata Shizune, kini Sasuke berbalik menatap Shizune.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang kini kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Err...mungkin Nona tidak menyadarinya, tapi...Nona menyerap energi vampir setiap kali Nona berciuman dengan vampir lain." kata Shizune sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya, dia merasa sedikit sungkan saat mengatakan hal tadi, mengingat Sasuke dan Ino tak pernah sehari saja melewatkan sesi ciuman, karena dia sendiri sering memergoki kedua majikannya saat mereka sedang melakukannya, entah di kamar, di taman, di koridor kastil, atau di meja makan, pokoknya wanita elf itu tak pernah melihat majikannya itu absen berciuman setiap harinya, dia bahkan sangat yakin kalau di sekolah pun kedua majikannya itu tidak akan melewatkan waktu istirahat dengan berdiam diri saja di dalam kelas, itu tidak mungkin, amat sangat tidak mungkin! Mereka pasti selalu mencari tempat sepi untuk privasi mereka yang satu itu.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan itu?" pertanyaan Sasuke barusan membuyarkan lamunan Shizune.

"Er...tentu saja Tuan, saya tidak akan berbohong." jawab Shizune sedikit canggung.

"Padahal semalam aku..." Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas, membuat Shizune mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Tuannya.

"Oh, pantas saja setiap habis menciumnya, tenagaku terasa berkurang drastis." kata Sasuke yang kali ini lebih jelas, meskipun masih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Err...tapi anda bisa mendapat gantinya jika anda meminum darah Nona." kata Shizune yang kembali membuat Sasuke memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Darah Nona bisa mengembalikan 10 kali lipat tenaga yang Nona ambil dari anda Tuan," kata Shizune lagi.

"Anda pasti tidak meminum darah Nona tadi malam, atau setidaknya meminum darah biasa untuk mengembalikan energi anda, saya cukup terkejut saat melihat anda kalah telak dari kelima Exorcist itu, padahal saya yakin anda bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah jika energi anda sedang penuh." Shizune berusaha menahan senyum gelinya saat melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke.

"Cih, mana sempat aku memikirkan soal makan?" decak Sasuke kesal, meskipun ada semburat merah samar yang berusaha dia tutupi.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya Tuan!" kata Shizune sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menahan senyum geli.

"Apa dia juga tahu kalau dia setengah vampir?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengendalikan emosinya, Shizune terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, wanita itu menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak, Nona tak pernah tahu kalau dia adalah setengah vampir, selama ini Nona menganggap dirinya adalah manusia seutuhnya." kata Shizune yang kini menatap ke arah Ino yang masih tertidur.

"Dan soal kemampuan Nona sebagai Exorcist..."

"Ngh..." ucapan Shizune terpotong saat mendengar suara Ino, gadis itu mengeliat pelan, kemudian mulai membuka kedua mata aquamarinenya perlahan.

"Ino?" lirih Sasuke.

"Ng...Sasu...?" Ino merancau setengah sadar, tapi kemudian langsung bangkit terduduk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Lukamu bagaimana? Di mananya yang sakit?" buru Ino sambil membolak-balik tubuh Sasuke yang memang tak memakai baju atasan.

"Lukaku sudah sembuh kok, tidak perlu khawatir!" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Ino pelan.

"Syukurlah..." desah Ino lega.

"Em...apa anda akan masuk sekolah hari ini Nona?" tanya Shizune sopan, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shizune.

"Tentu saja! Baru kemarin aku masuk setelah absen selama tiga hari, masa aku harus absen lagi?" Ino pun mulai turun dari ranjangnya.

"Shizune, siapkan air hangat!" kata Ino.

"Baik Nona!" Shizune membungkuk hormat, kemudian bergegas untuk melaksanakan perintah majikannya.

"Apa kondisimu sudah cukup baik?" tanya Sasuke setelah Shizune meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, lagi pula...hari ini aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu di HQ." kata Ino dengan nada serius.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak terlalu suka dengan keputusan Ino untuk datang ke HQ.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." jawab Ino yang sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun.

=Black Pearl Exorcist=

Ino menatap kosong ke arah papan tulis, namun pikirannya terusik akan sesuatu.

"Err...Gaara-kun?" akhirnya Ino membuka suara.

"Hn?" sahut seseorang.

"Kok kamu di sini?" tanya Ino kaku sambil menoleh ke arah sampingnya dengan kedutan samar di sudut bibirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang pindah sekolah ke sini kok." jawab Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Tapi ini tempat duduk Sasuke!" Ino menunjuk kursi yang diduduki Gaara.

"Tadi aku tidak melihat ada orang yang duduk di sini, jadi kupakai saja!" jawab Gaara masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Oi, kamu ngajak ribut ya?" kini Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan deathglarenya.

"Tidak, ada gunanya ribut hanya gara-gara kursi?" Gaara menantang deathglare Sasuke.

Ino sendiri terlihat frustasi dengan perang deathglare kedua pemuda yang dekat dengannya itu, Ino pun menghela nafas berat, sungguh kali ini dia sedang tidak mood untuk cari ribut dengan siapapun.

"Sasuke, kau duduk di belakangku saja!" kata Ino yang kemudian duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya merengut kesal dengan keputusan Ino.

"Tidak usah protes! Aku sedang malas bertengkar, atau aku akan mencekikmu sampai mati!" ancam Ino, dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa menurut dengan keputusan Ino, dan duduk di belakang gadis itu setelah sebelumnya mengusir seorang siswa yang tadinya duduk di sana.

Gaara menatap Ino yang kini terlihat melamun sambil melempar pandang ke luar jendela, teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Tsunade tadi malam di HQ.

"Gaara, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Ino?" tanya Tsunade dari balik meja besarnya, kedua tangannya bertaut di depan bibir, sedangkan matanya menatap lurus ke arah Gaara yang berdiri di seberang meja.

"Kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu Tsunade-sama?" Gaara bukannya menjawab malah bertanya balik, karena menurutnya pertanyaan Tsunade tidak perlu dia jawab.

"Gadis itu lepas kendali, dia seperti makhluk buas yang tak berperasaan saat melawan kelima Exorcist itu..."

"Ino bukan makhluk buas Tsunade-sama!" Gaara memotong ucapan Tsunade dengan penekanan di setiap kata, membuat Tsunade terbeliak sesaat, namun kemudian kembali serius.

"Aku yakin kau tahu banyak tentang gadis itu!" Tsunade menatap lurus kedua mata jade Gaara.

"Saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!" jawab Gaara yang justru menantang tatapan Tsunade.

BRAK!

"Katakan apa yang kau ketahui tentang gadis itu Sabaku! Ini perintah!" seru Tsunade setelah sebelumnya menggebrak keras meja besarnya.

"Saya tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun tentangnya, pada orang yang menganggapnya ancaman!" Gaara menjawab ucapan Tsunade dengan tenang, dan membuat lawan bicaranya tercekat.

"Dan saya rasa, saya sudah tidak cocok berada di sini, mulai hari ini saya keluar dari organisasi ini." Tsunade membelalakkan matanya.

"Saya akan mencari jalan sendiri dan berada di sisi Ino, saya rasa dia juga akan keluar dari sini, karena orang-orang di sini telah mencelakai seseorang yang berharga baginya, dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menumpahkan air mata Ino lagi, saya permisi!" Gaara pun berbalik meninggalkan Tsunade yang memanggil-manggilnya untuk kembali, namun sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan, pemuda itu tetap melangkah pergi hingga sosoknya tertelan pintu besar ruangan Tsunade.

SRAK!

Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar pintu kelas yang terbuka, rupanya sudah waktunya homeroom, Gaara melirik Ino yang duduk di bagku samping kirinya, gadis itu juga baru saja berbalik dari posisinya yang menghadap ke belakang saat wali kelas mereka datang, kedua mata jadenya kini melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di belakang Ino, dan saat ini pemuda berambut hitam itu telah menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula condong ke depan, mungkin keduannya tadi sedang ngobrol sebelum wali kelas datang.

Setelah homeroom, pelajaran pun dimulai, kelas itu terlihat begitu tenang saat guru mereka menjelaskan pelajaran di depan sana, namun Sasuke mulai terlihat gelisah dan berkeringat dingin saat pelajaran baru berlangsung selama setengah jam, buru-buru dia menulis sesuatu di salah satu halaman bukunya, dan merobek halaman itu, kemudian dilipat empat bagian, lalu dilemparnya kertas itu ke arah meja Ino, gadis itu tersentak sekilas saat melihat sebuah lipatan kertas mendarat di atas mejanya, kedua aquamarinenya begulir melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya, dan terlihatlah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya lewat sela-sela lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja, menutupi wajahnya yang pucat, tanpa membaca pesan Sasuke pun Ino sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu, dia ingat betul kalau kemarin Sasuke sama sekali tidak sempat meminum darah, belum lagi semalam pemuda itu telah kehabisan banyak tenaga karena berbagai macam hal (apa itu?) yah salah satunya sih yang bertarung sama Exorcist (lalu satunya?) yaah sebab lain, pasti udah pada ngarti, kagak usah nanya! =.=a

"Sumimasen Sensei!" Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian gurunya yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ada apa Yamanaka? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya sang guru, Gaara yang saat ini sedang menatap Ino juga merasa penasaran dengan tindakan Ino barusan.

"Em...tidak, saya hanya ingin meminta ijin keluar kelas untuk mengantarkan Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan, sepertinya sedang tidak sehat." kata Ino, guru itu pun menilik ke tempat duduk Sasuke, dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang dialiri keringat dingin.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar." Ino tersenyum tipis, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri, kemudian menopang tubuh pemuda itu yang hampir limbung.

"Permisi Sensei." pamit Ino saat melewati gurunya sebelum keluar kelas, tanpa dia sadari, dua pasang mata memperhatikannya sejak dia mulai memapah Sasuke.

=oooooo=

"Kau terlihat lemah Sasuke, apa benar kau baik-baik saja? Jangan-jangan kau masih menderita luka dalam?" Ino terlihat khawatir saat memapah Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, setelah minum pasti akan jauh lebih baik." lirih Sasuke.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Ino tak yakin, sedangkan Sasuke kembali tersenyum lemah.

"Ya, apa lagi kalau ditambah paling tidak main 1 ronde." jawab Sasuke yang sukses membuatnya memekik kesakitan karena cubitan besar Ino di pinggangnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan, Ino perlu mencari alasan yang tepat agar dokter yang jaga di sana meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, dan dokter itu pun berhasil dikelabuhi dengan kebohongan Ino yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke alergi jika ada dokter di dekatnya, dan yang bisa merawat Sasuke hanya Ino seorang (ya memang saat ini cuma Ino yang bisa menolong Sasuke)

Setelah yakin dokter itu sudah menjauh, Sasuke segera mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan, dan menyusul Ino yang sudah masuk ke salah satu bilik.

Srek!

Sasuke membuka tirai putih yang menjadi penyekat bilik ruang kesehatan, pemuda itu menahan nafas demi dilihatnya Ino yang telah menurunkan seragamnya hingga sebatas siku, namun dalam posisi membelakangi Sasuke, Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Ino sambil membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya, lalu dilempar sembarang tempat.

Sasuke menyentuh kedua sisi lengan Ino sebelum gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya, diusapnya kulit Ino yang terasa begitu lembut menggesek kulitnya, kini pemuda itu merendahkan wajahnya dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Ino, menyesap aroma yang sangat dia sukai di perpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Ss...h...Shashuke...cepatlah...kita masih di sekolah..." Ino berusaha menahan desahannya meskipun tidak berhasil.

Kini lengan Sasuke melingkar di perut dan bahu Ino, menekan gadis itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya, sedangkan dia sendiri mulai mencium dan menjilat bagian yang akan dia hisap.

"Ino...setelah ini boleh lebih ya?" bisik Sasuke sambil masih menghirup dan mencium leher Ino.

"Ss...h...jangan minta...macham-macham...Shashu...tidahk...di shinih..." Ino mulai tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

Dan Sasuke mulai menujukkan taringya, kemudian menancapkannya di tempat yang sudah dia jajah sejak tadi, Ino memekik tertahan saat merasakan taring Sasuke telah menancap di lehernya, dan menghisap darahnya seteguk demi seteguk, dia bahkan bisa mendengar tegukan Sasuke.

Di kelas.

Neji terbeliak saat merasakan aroma darah yang terasa sangat menggiurkan, kedua iris silvernya melirik ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, gadis itu terlihat gemetar hebat, bahkan dia seolah mati-matian menahan taringnya yang hampir keluar.

_"Dari mana asalnya ini?"_ pikir Neji, namun kemudian dia ingat Ino yang baru saja keluar kelas dengan Sasuke.

_"Jangan-jangan...ini milik Ino?"_ pikirnya.

_"Tapi tidak mungkin! Selama ini Ino tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun meminum darahnya kan?"_ Neji menghadapi perang batin dengan dirinya dan kemungkinan yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

_"Tapi aroma darah ini benar-benar membuatku sesak!" _batin Neji sambil meremat kemejanya di bagian dada, seolah merasakan sakit di sana karena tak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, seperti seorang yang sakau karena tidak mendapatkan obat penenangnya.

Di tempat Ino.

Sasuke telah selesai meminum beberapa teguk darah Ino, dan energinya seolah telah terisi kembali, bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, namun dia belum juga melepaskan dekapannnya pada tubuh Ino.

"Ino?" lirih Sasuke.

"Hn?" Ino menjawab seadanya, hanya untuk memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa dia masih sadar.

"Apa kau juga akan membuangku suatu saat nanti?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyesap aroma tubuh Ino, Ino tercekat saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, dadanya terasa sakit saat mendengar nada suara Sasuke.

Ino tak juga menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia membiarkan pemuda itu meminum darahnya, dan menyentuh tubuhnya, lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu? Apakah Ino masih ragu dengan perasaannya?

"Tidak perlu kau jawab kalau itu memang pertanyaan yang sulit bagimu." Sasuke menghentikan aksinya yang sejak tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Ino.

"Sebisa mungkin...aku...tidak akan melakukannya Sasu!" Ino meraih tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di bahunya, dan mengecupnya dengan hikmat, Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Ino barusan.

Ino melepaskan dekapan Sasuke padanya, dan berbalik menghadap ke arah pemuda itu.

"Pastikan aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu!" Ino merangkum wajah Sasuke, kemudian mencium bibir pemuda itu singkat.

"Kau berbeda Sasu, sejak awal kau sudah kuanggap berbeda dengan vampir lain yang pernah bersamaku." lirih Ino, membuat Sasuke terdiam dan kembali mendekap Ino ke adalam pelukannya.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!" Ino terbelalak lebar demi didengarnya permintaan Sasuke, dia pernah meminta hal yang sama pada pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu telah berjanji padanya tak akan meninggalkannya, dan kini Ino hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan singkat di sela leher Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bermesraan di sini?" Ino dan Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar suara orang lain di ruangan itu, keduanya pun langsung memisahkan diri, Sasuke langsung meraih sprai putih di ranjang, dan membebat tubuh Ino yang hanya memakai bra ketika melihat orang yang datang itu adalah...

"G...Gaara-kun? B...bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini?" tanya Ino sabil mencengkram sprai putih yang menutupi tubuhnya, mencegah agar tidak melorot.

"Aku bisa masuk ke mana saja selama di dalam ruangan itu ada pasir, dan aku lihat ada pasir menempel di seragammu Ino." kata Gaara enteng.

"Seharusnya kau juga bisa membaca situasi di dalam ruangan kan?" tuding Sasuke kesal.

"Kau benar." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk?" Ino melempar bantal tepat ke muka Gaara.

"Karena ingin mengganggu kalian." lagi-lagi Gaara menjawab dengan enteng, tanpa memperdulikan hidungnya yang memerah karena lemparan bantal barusan.

"Sialan kau! Mau ngajak berantem ya?" Sasuke mencengkram kerah seragam Gaara.

"Sudahlah Sasu, tidak ada gunanya kau bertengkar dengannya, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas!" Ino melerai kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Bisakah kau keluar dulu Gaara? Aku mau pakai baju!" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Gaara.

Gaara pun keluar dari bilik itu dengan enggan, sedangkan Sasuke dan Ino kembali memakai seragam mereka.

=oooooo=

Pulang sekolah, Ino langsung menuju HQ Organisasi Exorcist, dan saat ini dia sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung besar itu bersama Sasuke, tak dihiraukannya tatapan menyelidik para Exorcist yang berpapasan dengannya karena saat ini dia sedang bersama seorang vampir, langkah Ino terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar yang merupakan pembatas ruangan Tsunade, gadis itu mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Masuk!" sahut suara dari seberang pintu, Ino pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Sasuke yang bediri di luar.

"Yamanaka Ino?" sebut Tsunade.

"Saya ada perlu dengan anda Tsunade-sama!" kata Ino sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah meja besar Tsunade.

"Saya memutuskan keluar dari organisasi ini hari ini juga!" lanjut Ino setelah dia sampai di depan meja Tsunade, membuat wanita itu terbelalak menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah menghukum kelima Exorcist itu, kemampuan mereka sudah dilenyapkan, dan ingatan mereka juga sudah dihapus, mereka juga sudah tidak bekerja di sini, apa itu belum cukup?" Tsunade berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam ke arah Ino.

"Itu tidak menjamin kalau Exorcist lain tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama, aku kecewa dengan kejadian semalam, dan aku memutuskan tidak akan memihak organisasi ini lagi!" kini Ino menghilangkan sikap sopannya di awal tadi dengan menyebut dirinya 'Aku'

"Jika kejadian semalam sampai terulang lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh bawahanmu!" Ino berbalik meninggalkan Tsunade.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya selama ini." lanjut Tsunade, dan Ino pun kembali melangkah ke luar ruangan.

=oooooo=

"Jadi kau keluar dari organisasi?" tanya Sasuke saat perjalanan pulang.

"Ya, aku sudah muak dengan orang-orang itu, mereka tidak ada yang mengerti aku!" kata Ino dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau sudah punya gandengan lagi Princess!" Ino menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Kamu ngomong sesuatu Sasu?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

Tap!

Seseorang mendarat di depan Ino dan Sasuke, membuat keduanya terperajat ketika melihat sosok di depan mereka, seorang pemuda berambut eboni dan berkulit pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari kulit Sasuke.

"Hishashiburi Ino-hime." pemuda itu mengecup punggung tangan Ino dan tersenyum pada gadis itu, sedangkan Ino apa lagi Sasuke, membeku di tempat.

"Kamu siapa ya?" tanya Ino dengan begonya, terlihat kedutan di sudut bibir pemuda misterius itu.

"Ini aku, masa kamu lupa sih?" pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino.

"Kamu memang tampan sih, tapi aku nggak ingat pernah ketemu kamu." kata Ino yang sukses menohok jantung pemuda itu.

"Masa kau lupa sih? Coba ingat-ingat aku! Aku yang suka melukismu itu!" terlihat perempatan kembar di dahi pemuda berambut eboni di depan Ino.

"Yang suka melukis?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya dan tampak berpikir, sedangkan Sasuke tenang-tenang saja karena dia tahu, Ino tidak akan kabur dengan pemuda yang wajahnya sebelas dua belas dengannya ini.

"Oooh!"

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya pemuda itu terlihat antusias.

"Senri?" tebak Ino.

"BUKAAAAAN!" pemuda itu tampaknya mulai frustasi.

"Aneh, padahal aku yakin namanya Senri!" Ino tampak kembali berpikir serius, tapi yang ada dia malah terlihat konyol, Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, sedangkan pemuda misterius itu terlihat cengo.

"Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya!" Tuding Ino dengan muka disangar-sangarkan, tapi malah terlihat imut karena ketahuan kalau dia itu rada bego *Ruru ditanam Ino*

"Aku Sai! Sai! Masa kau benar-benar lupa sih?" akhirnya pemuda itu mengaku kalau dirinya bernama Sai, saking stressnya karena Ino tak juga ingat namanya.

"Ooooh aku ingat sekarang!" Ino menepukkan kepalan tangannya di telapak tangan satunya.

"Jadi kau Sai yang suka menjahit itu?"

"KUBILANG MELUKIS!" Seru Sai yang urat kesabarannya sudah putus.

Lalu Sasuke?

Dia sembunyi di balik pohon hanya untuk melepaskan tawanya yang sejak tadi dia tahan.

=oooooo=

"Tadaima!" seru Ino.

"Okaerinasaimasu Ojo-sama..." Shizune membelalakkan matanya saat melihat orang lain di belakang Ino selain Sasuke.

"T...Tuan Sai?" pekik Shizune.

"Hishashiburi Shizune-san!" Sai memasang senyumnya melihat Shizune terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan Sai!" Shizune membungkuk menyambut kedatangan Sai.

"Siapkan makanan Shizune, aku lapar!" rengek Ino.

"Baik Nona Muda." Shizune pun membungkuk hormat pada Ino, kemudian begegas melaksanakan perintah.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu, tunggulah di bangku taman belakang Sai, kau tahu tempatnya kan?" Ino berjalan menaiki tangga diikuti Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, berdandanlah yang cantik Miss beautifull!" Sai tersenyum pada Ino yang menatapnya dari tangga, kemudian berlalu ke tempat yang disebutkan Ino tadi, sedangkan Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah Sai yang berjalan menjauh.

Di kamar.

"Dia orang yang ke berapa?" tanya Sasuke saat Ino sedang mengganti pakaian.

"Kurasa...dia yang pertama." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Kau ingat dia?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hn..." jawab Ino sambil memakai tank top putihnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau pura-pura tidak ingat?" Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya berpakaian.

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya saja kok, jujur aku terkejut saat dia datang tadi." kata Ino dengan seulas senyum melengkung di bibirnya.

"Apakah dia spesial?" tanya Sasuke lagi, Ino membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak lebih dari kau Sasu." Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau mau ikut, atau tetap tinggal di sini?" tanya Ino saat dia sudah mencapai bibir pintu, Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ikut!" dan mereka pun keluar kamar bersama, menuju bangku taman belakang Kastil Yamanaka.

Di taman.

"Kau semakin cantik saja Ino." kata Sai saat Ino dan Sasuke telah duduk di depannya, mereka duduk mengelilingi meja bundar di tengah taman.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Kau memberiku bunga hihihi...saat itu kau bilang kalau aku mirip dengan seseorang yang kau sukai." Ino tersenyum tipis saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sai, sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk diam di antara Ino dan Sai yang sedang bercerita.

"Kau vampir pertama yang kulihat begitu mirip dengan seseorang." kata Ino menanggapi Sai.

"Lalu aku mau saja kau tangkap dengan mudah." Sai menambahkan sambil terkekeh.

"Itu salahmu sendiri kan?" percakapan Sai dan Ino semakin jauh, dan Sasuke semakin merasa diacuhkan sejak tadi.

"Permisi Nona Muda, Tuan Sasuke dan Tuan Sai, ini ada makanan kecil dan teh untuk anda." Shizune datang menginterupsi percakapan Sai dan Ino.

"Terima kasih Shizune-san." kata Sai sambil tersenyum ramah pada wanita elf itu.

"Sama-sama Tuan, saya permisi dulu." Shizune pun undur diri dari ketiga majikan dan mantan majikannya, namun dia sempat melirik Sasuke sekilas, kemudian menghela nafas berat.

_"Sepertinya Nona terlalu asyik sendiri sampai mengabaikan yang satunya."_ batin Shizune sambil lalu.

Seolah tak sadar dengan keadaan Sasuke, Sai dan Ino kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka, sesekali mereka memekik dan tertawa lepas saat menceritakan masa lalu mereka, membuat Sasuke semakin tidak enak berada di antara mereka.

Sasuke sadar kalau dia belum lama mengenal Ino, dan dia belum tahu banyak tentang gadis itu, bahkan dia baru tahu kalau Ino takut dengan ulat atau goblin yang berwujud seperti makhluk itu, dia juga baru tahu kalau Ino pernah lari ketakutan saat harus melawan goblin semacam itu.

"Kau sampai tidak bisa menembak dengan benar saat melawan _Seidenraupe, _aku terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata-kata saat itu hahahaha..." Sai tertawa lepas saat mengingat Ino yang tak bisa menembak dengan tepat saat melawan Ulat raksasa _Seidenraupe._

"Diamlah Sai! Kau mau kubunuh ya?" seru Ino kesal.

Sasuke kembali merasa tersingkir, dia hampir saja beranjak meninggalkan keduanya, namun tangan Ino menekan punggung tangannya, menahan Sasuke untuk pergi, namun gadis itu masih berbicara dengan Sai.

"_Apa yang kau inginkan Ino?"_ batin Sasuke, seolah menjawab pertanyaan batin Sasuke, Ino mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, matahari pun sedikit lagi akan terbenam, Sai pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Ondergrondse.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Princess." Sai mengecup punggung tangan Ino, dan tersenyum lembut padanya, Ino merasakan sesuatu yang janggal saat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

Tanpa sadar Ino telah mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, membuat Sai menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu, Ino tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Sai, dia pun menurunkan tangannya yang semula menyentuh pipi Sai.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ino kaku.

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta lagi padaku kan?" Sai mengerling jahil pada Ino.

"MANA MUNGKIN? Sudah sana pergi!" Ino mendorong punggung Sai untuk segera pergi.

"Hahaha….kau tetap manis meskipun sedang marah Princess!" kata Sai sambil menahan tangan Ino.

"Hei, kau yang di sana!" Sai memanggil Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Ino, Sasuke hanya melirik Sai dengan tatapan datar.

"Tolong jaga Tuan Putri yang satu ini ya!" kata Sai dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Kheh tentu saja! Tidak perlu kau minta aku juga sudah tahu!" jawab Sasuke, dan Sai pun kembali tersenyum, pemuda itu mengecup dahi Ino sekilas, kemudian membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

=Black Pearl Exorcist=

Sai berjalan menyusuri taman di pinggir kota, dia masih belum ingin pulang ke Ondergrondse, pemuda itu menengadah ke langit, dan melihat bulan purnama yang merajai langit malam, dia ingat betul kalau Ino suka sekali melihat bulan di balkon kamarnya, setelah sekian lama berpisah, entah kenapa hari ini dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ino, makannya dia memutuskan untuk menemui gadis itu.

Srek

Sai tersentak saat mendengar suara gemerisik di sekitarnya, pemuda itu menoleh dengan cepat, dan melihat sosok berpakaian hitam yang langsung menyerangnya.

JRAT!

Suara sesuatu yang ditusuk terdengar menggema di sekitar taman.

ZINGGG…

Ino terbeliak saat merasakan keberadaan energi ganjil di pinggir kota.

"Energi apa ini?" tanya Sasuke saat merasakan energi ganjil yang sama dengan yang Ino rasakan.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh Sasu!" Ino menoleh pada Sasuke dan di saat bersamaan kedua matanya berkilat kemerahan, dan wujudnya pun berubah ke mode Exorcist.

"Aku harus memastikannya!" Ino pun melompat dari balkon kamarnya diikuti Sasuke.

Di salah satu gang Harajuku.

"KYAAAAA!" terdengar suara jeritan seorang gadis, Ino dan Sasuke segera menuju ke sumber suara.

"Sepertinya ada vampir yang mengamuk!" gumam Ino.

Ino terbelalak lebar saat melihat korban yang ditangkap vampir yang dia duga tadi.

"SHION!" seru Ino panik, dia pun langsung menyerang sang vampir tanpa melihat sosok vampir itu, Shion yang telah tak sadarkan diri kini diletakkan di tempat yang aman.

Ino berbalik ke arah vampir yang menyerang Shion tadi, bayangan awan yang menutupi bulan membuat gadis itu tak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, namun saat awan itu telah tersingkir, terlihatlah sosok vampir yang menyerang Shion barusan, Ino tercekat saat melihat sosok itu.

"S….Sai?"

"AWAS!"

BLARRRRR…!

Ledakan besar terjadi di gang kecil itu, namun Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan Ino dari serangan tiba-tiba Sai tadi, sedangkan Ino masih shock dengan perubahan Sai.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" gumam Sasuke sambil melindungi tubuh Ino dari reruntuhan bangunan, kedua onyx Sasuke tertuju pada satu tempat di diri Sai, sedangkan Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya karena terlalu menyakitkan saat melihat Sai seperti itu.

"Itu…Blood Pearl?" gumam Sasuke saat menatap cahaya kemerahan di dahi Sai.

Di depan sana, Sai sedang menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya untuk Ino, pemuda itu mengubah kuas besarnya menjadi pedang besar yang dilumuri racun berwarna hitam, tatapan pemuda itu tampak kosong dan ekspresinya sangat datar.

Sai kembali melesat dan menyerang Ino, namun ditangkis oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Jauhi cairan hitam itu!" seru Ino.

Sasuke berkelit dari tebasan Sai, dan saat Sasuke lengah, Sai melesat ke arah Ino, Ino yang sama sekali tak ada persiapan hanya terpaku di tempat dengan tubuh gemetar, sungguh dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyerang Sai.

"INO!"

BLARRR…!

Sasuke melepaskan energi listriknya saat Sai hampir menebas Ino, sehingga Sai terpental jauh dari Ino, namun pemuda itu seolah tak mendapat luka apapun, dan kembali berdiri, kemudian melangkah mendekati Ino.

Ino meraih pistolnya dengan gemetar, dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Sai yang berjalan terhuyung ke arahnya, seperti zombie lapar.

Ino mati-matian menahan tangisnya saat pistol itu sudah mengarah tepat di dahi Sai, dia bahkan masih gemetar saat akan menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Maafkan aku Sai….!" Ino memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"_Lari Ino!"_ Ino tersentak saat mendengar suara Sai dalam pikirannya.

"Sai?" lirih Ino.

"_Cepat lari!"_ lagi-lagi suara Sai terngiang di pikiran Ino, namun dia lihat Sai masih berjalan terhuyung dengan tatapan kosong ke arahnya.

Genggaman tangan Ino di pistolnya semakin bergetar dan mengendur saat Sai sudah hampir dekat, namun saat Ino hampir menarik pelatuknya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Ino!" bisik Sasuke, pemuda itu merasakan tetesan hangat yang merembes dari sela jemarinya yang dia gunakan untuk menutup mata Ino.

Dan di dalam kegelapan itu, Ino dapat mendengar suara teriakan Sai, suara jerit kesakitan yang membuatnya meneteskan air mata semakin deras.

Pikiran Ino melayang ke masa lalu, masa di mana dia melewatkan waktu bersama Sai, vampir pertama yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

_Pemuda berambut hitam eboni itu menatap bingung pada bunga di depannya dan gadis berambut pirang yang menyodorkan bunga itu._

"_Kenapa kau memberiku bunga?" tanya pemuda itu, sang gadis tersenyum lembut._

"_Aku suka padamu, jadi kuberi bunga." Gadis itu terkikik pelan, sedangkan pemuda pucat itu hanya bisa terpana melihat kepolosan gadis di depannya._

"_Ah ya, kau juga sangat mirip dengan orang yang kusukai." Lanjut gadis itu dengan memamerkan cengiran lebarnya._

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengingat wajah Sai yang tersenyum tulus padanya, dan senyuman terakhir pemuda itu tadi sore.

"_Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Princess." _Ucapan Sai kembali terngiang dibenak Ino, berikut dengan ekspresi pemuda itu saat mengatakannya, sangat kontras dengan suara jeritan Sai yang masih bisa dia dengar.

"_Kau tidak jatuh cinta lagi padaku kan?" _Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah, dia benar-benar tidak sanggup membayangkan ekspresi Sai saat ini, mendegar suara jeritannya saja sudah membuatnya sebegini sakit, bagaimana jika sampai melihat sosoknya?

"_Hahaha….kau tetap manis meskipun sedang marah Princess!" _ejekan terakhir Sai yang sempat dilontarkan padanya tadi, membuat tubuh Ino melemas, dan berakhirnya suara jeritan Sai yang menjadi backsound tangisannya sejak tadi, dia yakin Sai sudah tiada, dia yakin kini Sai sudah tidak bisa menemuinya lagi.

Ino menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang menutup matanya sejak tadi, dan menguatkan diri untuk membukanya, gadis itu tercekat saat melihat serpihan pasir yang diterbangkan angin, pasir yang dia yakini sebagai jasad Sai, tangan Ino menegadah dan menyentuh pasir itu, pasir putih dan berkilau, menelusup di jemari Ino, seolah sebagai tanda perpisahan terakhir yang sesungguhnya.

"Sai?" lirih Ino miris.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sai memang sudah mati sebelum ini, Sai memang sudah mati sejak dirinya diserang di taman pinggir kota, dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang telah menggunakan tubuh Sai sebagai boneka untuk membunuh Ino, yang mereka tahu hanyalah **Blood Pearl** yang tertanam di dahi Sai, adalah alat untuk menghancurkan pemilik **Balack Pearl**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kali ini beneran dah, ane bakalan apdet sebulan lagi!

Ngamal dulu buat bulan depan, masa' bikin dosa di bulan Ramadhan? Kagak elit banget!

Nah buat yang udah nagih-nagih di FB, udah apdet nih! Baca! Wajib ripiu juga! Awas aja kalo pada nggak ripiu, ane gentayangin di mimpi ente-ente ntar! .

Fyuuuh selesai deh misinya.

Saa….minna, para reader sekalian, silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review^_^

*Salam Cute*


	5. Chapter 5

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah menggendong seorang gadis kecil melewati ribuan mayat di sekitar mereka.

Tempat itu adalah medan pertempuaran Holy War, sebuah padang luas yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh mayat makhluk-makhluk berbeda jenis dan berbeda dunia.

Pemuda itu melangkahi potongan-potongan tubuh dan organ-organ dalam yang berserakan di tanah, tak dihiraukannya pemandangan menjijikkan di sekitarnya, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah segera sampai di kastil yang orang itu katakan.

Orang itu adalah ayah dari gadis kecil yang tengah pingsan dalam dekapannya.

Pria berambut pirang tadi memintanya untuk menjaga putrinya, padahal pria itu seharusnya tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang vampir, dan tidak mustahil jika dia justru akan menyantap putrinya yang memang memiliki darah langka itu, tapi entah kenapa dia malah menyanggupi permintaan pria itu, bukankah mereka musuh? Atau karena gadis kecil dalam dekapannya itu cukup berarti baginya?

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa begitu dekat dengan gadis kecil itu, padahal mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali di danau kecil yang kebetulan berada di sekitar taman buatan Kastil Yamanaka.

_"Tolong lindungi dia, aku percaya padamu."_ ucapan pria berambut pirang itu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

_"Tolong bantu dia memakai kekuatannya, jangan sampai Black Pearl di dalam tubuhnya dicuri, karena hal itu akan menimbulkan petaka!"_ pemuda itu menatap wajah damai gadis kecil dalam dekapannya.

_"Kenapa? Orang itu begitu percaya padaku?" _batin pemuda itu yang masih melangkah meninggalkan medan bekas peperangan itu.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Black Pearl Exorcist © Yuzumi Haruka**

**Special Thank's**

**Yamanaka Chika, Chika Cyntia,**

**Twingwing Rurake, Cendy Hoseki, FYLIN, Kyu's neli-chan, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Aiwha Katsushika, Airi Princess'Darkness Angel, Lollytha-chan, Ami, el Cierto, Widy Kakitaka, Agusthya, Azusa, Me, Zoroutecchi,Vaneela, Namika MARuYama, Ichikawa Hikaru,Thi3x**

**And for you all my readers^^**

**Enjoy this chap!**

**Chapter V**

**=Blood Pearl x Ondergrondse=**

Shizune mendorong troli berisi Morning Tea untuk Ino dan Sasuke ke kamar kedua majikannya itu, langkahnya terdengar teratur menyusuri koridor kastil yang cukup luas itu, tak berapa lama kemudian, Shizune telah sampai di depan pintu kamar majikannya, wanita itu terlihat sedang menata hatinya sebelum mengetuk pintu, kini dia menjadi lebih berhati-hati saat akan memasuki kamar Ino, masalahnya, timing kedatangannya sering sekali tidak tepat sejak ada Sasuke yang juga menghuni kamar itu, yaah kalian pasti tahu timing yang saya maksudkan meskipun tidak dijelaskan. =.=a

Shizune sudah hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kayu besar di depannya, namun terhenti saat dia mendengar suara Ino terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

"Masuk saja Shizune!" Shizune tersentak saat mendengar telepati dari Ino, rupanya Ino sudah bangun pagi ini, bukan kebiasaannya memang, tapi Shizune tak mau banyak berpikir, dia pun langsung membuka pintu kamar Ino, dan masuk perlahan sambil mendorong trolinya.

"Nona..." ucapan Shizune terpotong saat melihat Ino meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, sebagai isyarat agar Shizune diam atau sekedar memelankan suaranya.

"Jangan berisik! nanti dia terbangun." kata Ino, lagi-lagi dengan telepati, tangan kanannya menyentuh lembut helaian rambut hitam Sasuke yang masih tidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Shizune pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya dengan hati-hati.

"Selamat pagi Nona Muda! Maaf terlambat mengatakannya." kata Shizune lewat telepati juga, sambil membungkukkan badannya, Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Shizune, dan setelah itu, keduanya berbicara dengan telepati, bermaksud agar tidak mengganggu tidur Sasuke.

"Apakah anda sudah merasa lebih baik hari ini Nona?" tanya Shizune sambil menuangkan secangkir teh darjeling untuk Ino, Ino memejamkan matanya sekilas sambil menarik nafas dalam, kemudian kembali terbuka seiring dengan hembusan nafas beratnya.

"Yaah lumayan." jawab Ino singkat, Shizune hanya tersenyum sekilas, namun terkesan dipaksakan saat melihat Ino termenung sambil memainkan rambut Sasuke, kedua mata aquamarine gadis itu menatap sendu kearah pemuda yang masih tidur di sampingnya.

"Sudah dua hari ini anda mengabaikan Tuan Sasuke, Nona." kata Shizune yang kini terlihat sedang mengaduk teh di depannya, Ino menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar ucapan Shizune, kedua matanya kini beralih ke arah wanita elf yang berdiri di sisi ranjang itu.

"Dua hari ini, Tuan Sasuke selalu bolak-balik ke Froozen room untuk megambil darah, wajahnya juga terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya Nona, terkadang saya melihat Tuan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar anda sambil menundukkan wajahnya," Ino kembali berpaling menatap Sasuke yang masih tidur.

"Tuan Sasuke...menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Tuan Sai." kata Shizune yang kini menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk teh.

"Sai..." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengingat nama itu.

"Dia sudah mati sebelum Sasuke memusnahkannya." Shizune melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Aku menyadari sesuatu...saat menyentuh pasir jasadnya untuk terakhir kali." Ino menundukkan wajahnya saat mengingat dimana dirinya sempat menyentuh butiran pasir Sai.

"Ketika dia menyerangku, ada butiran pasir yang tersebar keluar dari tubuhnya, itu pasir yang sama dengan yang kusentuh setelah Sai lenyap, dan Blood Pearl itu...mengendalikan tubuh Sai yang telah mati sebelum aku datang." Shizune tertegun mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke atas kematian Sai, karena memang bukan dia yang membunuh Sai, tapi aku yang sedang kalut ini tanpa sengaja malah membuat Sasuke menderita dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, aku tidak tahu kalau dia begitu memikirkan sikapku padanya akhir-akhir ini." Ino meremas selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

"Nona," Ino menoleh ke arah Shizune yang memanggilnya.

"Jika anda juga menyalahkan diri anda sendiri, masalah perasaan anda dengan Tuan Sasuke tidak akan pernah selesai." Shizune tersenyum lembut sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Ino.

"Tuan Sai juga pasti tidak akan bisa tenang jika melihat anda terpuruk seperti ini." Shizune menuntun tangan Ino untuk menerima teh darjelingnya.

"Anda sendiri juga tak ingin melihat Tuan Sasuke ikut terpuruk kan?" Ino menunduk, menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cairan kecoklatan di dalam cangkir yang dia genggam.

"Shizune, aku...tak ingin Sasuke menderita." Ino meletakkan cangkir teh yang masih dia pegang ke atas pangkuanya.

"Saya mengerti Nona, untuk itu, anda harus kembali menjadi diri anda yang biasa." Ino menoleh ke arah Shizune yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, dan gadis itu pun membalas senyuman wanita elf itu, sepertinya perasaannya kini sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Ino pun menyeruput morning tea-nya dengan perasaan ringan, kemudian mengembalikan cangkir kosongnya pada Shizune.

"Siapkan sarapan Shizune! Aku akan segera turun denganya." Kata Ino sambil mengerling ke arah Sasuke sekilas, Shizune hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada majikannya itu, tapi saat kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, Shizune melihat Ino kepayahan melepas pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya.

"Sasuke?" sebut Ino pelan sambil masih mencoba melepaskan lengan Sasuke, namun bukannya mengendur, dekapan Sasuke malah semakin erat, ditambah lagi dengan aksi Sasuke yang mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di pinggang Ino, berusaha mempertahankan posisi ternyamannya.

Shizune tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua majikannya itu.

"Sepertinya Tuan Sasuke sangat menyayangi anda Nona." kata Shizune sambil berusaha menahan tawa kecilnya.

Setelah usahanya tak juga membuahkan hasil, Ino pun menghela nafas berat.

dan akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan Sasuke tetap dalam posisinya.

"Ini akan lama, jadi Shizune, tak usah buru-buru menyiapkan sarapan, biar ku urus yang ini dulu!" kata Ino yang kini memalingkan wajahnya dari Shizune, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Baik Nona!" Shizune membungkuk sekilas, kemudian berlalu keluar kamar Ino dengan ekspresi lebih santai dari pada saat dia masuk tadi.

=Black Pearl Exorcist=

Shizune menutup pintu ruang bawah tanah, wanita elf itu menatap para elf lain yang berada di sana, salah satu elf berambut keunguan menghadap Shizune.

"Apakah sudah ada laporan tentang tugas yang kuberikan kemarin?" tanya Shizune dengan nada serius.

"Kami menemukan sesuatu Shizune-san." elf itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Shizune, benda yang berupa pecahan kristal berwarna merah darah.

"Ini...Blood Pearl?" gumam Shizune.

"Kami menemukannya di atas serpihan pasir yang kami duga sebagai jasad vampir." kata elf itu, Shizune menajamkan tatapannya seolah ingin mencari tahu hal lain yang para elf bawahannya itu ketahui.

"Shizune-san!" elf lain yang berambut pirang menghadap Shizune.

"Saya mendapatkan kabar dari Ondergrondse, beberapa bangsawan vampir dikabarkan mati terbunuh, dan..." elf itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Dan?" ulang Shizune yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan elf di depannya.

"Dan mereka itu ternyata adalah para vampir yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Nona Muda." Shizune tercekat saat mendengar laporan elf berambut pirang itu.

"Mereka dibunuh dan seseorang mengendalikan jasadnya dengan menanamkan Blood Pearl dalam tubuh mereka, tapi mereka telah musnah sebelum menjalankan misi mereka, entah siapa yang telah memusnahkan mereka, tapi anda sendiri juga tentu tahu, kalau Blood Pearl adalah eksistensi yang akan menghancurkan pengguna Black Pearl, yang artinya, saat ini Nona Muda sedang diincar." para elf lain tak terkecuali Shizune terdiam mematung mendengar penjelasan elf berambut pirang itu, dan kemudian terdengar keributan kecil dari argumen-argumen para elf yang sedang kebingungan untuk mengatasi masalah seperti ini.

"Semuanya diam!" sentak Shizune tegas, dan para elf itu pun terdiam, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pimpinan mereka.

"Untuk saat ini, kalian mulai perketat penjagaan di sekitar kastil! Pertebal lapisan pelindung sejauh 1km, dan cari tahu informasi lain dari Ondergrondse, usahakan kalian temukan pelakunya!" kata Shizune tegas.

"Baik!" jawab para elf itu lantang.

=oooooo=

Ino menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang, sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di depanya terlihat menatap Ino sambil menyeruput morning tea-nya, dia sempat bingung karena Shizune tidak menyediakan darah untuknya pagi ini, tapi kemudian dia berpikir, mungkin persediaannya tinggal sedikit karena dua hari kemarin dia minum darah persediaan seolah-olah tak pernah merasa puas, karena dia terbiasa minum darah Ino, jadi darah biasa mungkin takkan bisa memuaskannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" kata Ino yang menyentakkan lamunan Sasuke, sepertinya gadis itu telah selesai menyantap sarapannya, dan kini tengah menikmati teh yang masih mengepul di dalam cangkir kecil yang dia pegang.

Angin semilir menyibakkan helaian rambut pirang Ino, saat ini mereka memang tengah menikmati sarapan di meja taman belakang kastil Ino, karena menurut Ino, saat pagi hari tempat itu terasa sangat nyaman dan menenangkan, karena terletak di tengah taman yang dekat dengan danau buatan kecil di taman itu, udaranya juga terasa begitu bersih dan sejuk, karena banyaknya pepohonan juga berbagai macam bunga di sekitarnya.

Ino meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, kedua mata onyx Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Ino yang mulai beranjak.

"Sasuke." sebut Ino.

"Hn?"

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, Ino tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini, dia bingung bagaimana cara atau mulai dari mana dia akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke tentang sikapnya dua hari ini.

Lagi-lagi hanya angin yang mengisi kekosongan di antara keduanya, Ino yang kini berada di belakang Sasuke dan memunggungi pemuda itu pun mulai membalikkan badannya, tangan kanannya dengan ragu berusaha menggapai Sasuke yang masih duduk membelakanginya, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat ini, entah perasaan takut atau gugup uang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbalik menatap Ino, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia dikejutkan dengan aksi Ino yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, kedua lengan Ino melingkar hangat di lehernya, dan wajah gadis itu menelungkup di perpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Gomen..." bisik Ino tepat di telinga Sasuke, membuat hati pemuda itu bergetar saat mendengar suara lembut Ino yang meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini, maafkan ak..." ucapan Ino terpotong oleh Sasuke yang langsung mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman, sudah dua hari ini dia tidak merasakan lembutnya bibir Ino, karena sikap gadis itu, kini dia melampiaskan kerinduannya dengan menikmati bibir Ino selama yang dia mau.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya, hanya untuk memperbaiki posisi mereka, pemuda itu mengiring Ino ke pangkuannya, kemudian kembali melumat bibir Ino dan mendekap tubuh gadis itu dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi, Ino pun menikmati sentuhan Sasuke, dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, mengeliminasi jarak mereka, mencoba merasakan sensasi debaran jantung masing-masing, berbagi kehangatan di antara udara taman yang cukup dingin pagi itu.

Shizune yang tadinya akan menghampiri keduanya, kini membalikkan badannya dan kembali memasuki kastil, wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi tahu Ino tentang informasi yang baru saja dia dapat dari para elf pelayan lain, dan membiarkan kedua majikannya sebentar untuk urusan mereka yang satu itu, dia tahu, akan sangat tidak sopan jika dia menginterupsi kegiatan majikannya, terutama kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan keduanya saat ini.

=oooooo=

"Yang mulia, saya mendapatkan informasi yang cukup mengejutkan mengenai para Boneka Blood Pearl." sosok berjubah hitam tengah berlutut menghadap seseorang yang duduk di atas kursi kebesaran, namun wajah orang itu tersamarkan oleh bayangan karena ruangan itu memang gelap dan sunyi.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya orang itu.

"Para Boneka Blood Pearl itu telah musnah sebelum mereka menjalankan tugas mereka Yang Mulia." kata sosok berjubah hitam yang masih berlutut di hadapan masternya.

"Apa? Bagai mana itu bisa terjadi? Apakah tubuh kosong mereka tidak sanggup menampung kekuatan Blood Pearl?" tanya sang master.

"Bukan seperti itu Yang Mulia, tapi...mereka dimusnahkan oleh seseorang." Beberapa orang berjubah hitam lainnya terkejut mendengar ucapan salah satu dari mereka, tak terkecuali orang yang dipanggil Yang Mulia itu.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya master mereka.

"Saya tidak tahu Yang Mulia, orang itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak, gerakannya benar-benar sempurna, dan jika boleh saya memprediksi, sepertinya dia adalah vampir berkemampuan tinggi." kata sosok berjubah hitam yang belum mengganti posisinya.

"Vampir berkemampuan tinggi huh?" kedua mata merah sang master menelisik para anak buahnya, diantara sosok berjubah hitam yang berada di ruangan itu, kedua matanya memicing tajam saat terhenti pada salah satu sosok berjubah hitam di dalam ruangan itu.

"Cari pelakunya, dan bunuh dia!" kata sang master dengan nada marah, kemudian sosok itu lenyap ditelan kegelapan, menyisakan orang-orang berjubah hitam yang kini mulai ribut dengan tugas baru mereka.

=oooooo=

Ino masih berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke, keduanya tak menghiraukan kondisi pakaian mereka yang berantakan karena aktivitas mereka barusan, Ino masih mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela leher pemuda itu, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang masih menikmati wangi tubuh Ino dengan mengecup perpotongan leher Ino, sepertinya dia belum cukup puas dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Ino." lirih Sasuke.

"Hn?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino.

"Ini hari minggu," kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa dengan itu?" tanya Ino yang belum merubah posisinya.

"Kau berencana untuk keluar tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um...tidak, tidak ada yang spesial hari ini." Ino memperbaiki posisinya yang dirasa kurang nyaman.

"Kau mau berada di kastil seharian?" tanya Sasuke, terdengar tidak puas dengan jawaban Ino.

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Ino yang kini mendongak menatap kedua mata onyx Sasuke.

"Errr...kemana saja lah, aku bosan di kastil terus," Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Fantasy Land?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm...boleh." Ino memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke sebelum kemudian beranjak dari posisinya.

"Tapi harus mandi lagi." kata Ino sambil merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang tadi sempat diacak-acak Sasuke, kedua mata aquamarine Ino menatap horor pakaiannya yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"Sasu!"

"Hn?"

"Kau merobek baju kesayanganku!"

"Eh?"

"Zeehond!"

Dan Sasuke pun kini kepayahan menahan rasa sakit di sekitar lehernya.

"Maaf maaf!" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

*Fantasy Land*

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini." kata Ino sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Ternyata tempat ini banyak berubah." Sasuke mengikuti langkah Ino yang berjalan di depan.

"Lho Ino?" Ino menoleh ke sumber suara seseorang yang menyebut namanya.

"Gaara? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Ino sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh, aku ada pemotretan di sini." kata Gaara sambil melirik Sasuke sekilas, seolah sedang mengejek pemuda itu.

_"Brengsek! Seharusnya tadi aku tidak mengajak Ino ke sini!"_ batin Sasuke kesal.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini? Kencan?" tanya Gaara sarkastik.

"Cuma ingin jalan-jalan saja dari pada di kastil seharian." kata Ino sambil merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Oi Gaara! Cepat kemari, pemotretannya segera dimulai!" seorang crew meneriaki Gaara dari kejauhan, Gaara mendengus pelan saat mendengar panggilan itu.

"Ya!" jawab Gaara asal-asalan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ja na!" Kata Gaara sambil berlalu pergi.

_"Bagus! Pergi saja sana yang jauh!"_ batin Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Gaara yang berlalu pergi.

"Ayo Sasu!" Ino menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Di Water Area Fantasy Land

Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku, menunggu Ino yang sedang mengganti bajunya dengan swim suit, tak jarang ada gadis-gadis muda yang flirting-flirting ke arahnya sambil cekikikan dan mencoba mencari perhatiannya.

Saat ini Sasuke memang hanya memakai celana pendek saja, dan bertelanjang dada, cewek mana yang nggak gemetar saat melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu? Apa lagi wajah Sasuke itu nggak bisa dibilang jelek, bahkan bisa disebut di atas rata-rata.

Bruk! PRANG! Byurrr! Klontang!

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber keributan yang membuatnya terganggu, lebih terganggu lagi saat tahu sumber keributan itu adalah Ino yang sedang berjalan anggun dengan hanya memakai bikini, dan membuat para pria di sekitarnya menatap gadis itu dengan muka pengen, ada yang memelototi Ino tanpa berkedip sampai nampan berisi minuman di tangannya jatuh tak dihiraukan sama sekali, ada yang pingsan karena mimisan, ada yang kepleset jatuh ke kolam karena jalan sambil bengong, ada juga yang memotret Ino dengan kamera seadanya, sedangkan Ino yang memang senang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya cuek saja dan tetap berjalan santai sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan, soal hasil karya Sasuke di tubuh Ino tadi pagi, tentu saja Ino sudah menghilangkannya dengan mengoles sedikit serum buatan Shizune, dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah padam, campuran antara marah dan malu saat melihat Ino yang hanya berpakaian minim, memamerkan kulit putih mulusnya yang tanpa cacat, tapi aura kemarahannya lebih besar, karena saat ini Ino sedang menjadi pusat perhatian para pria.

Sasuke yang tidak suka melihat Ino jadi pusat perhatian, langsung berdiri, setelah sebelumnya menyambar jaket hitamnya, kemudian berjalan tergesa, menghampiri Ino dan sesampainya di depan Ino, pemuda itu langsung menyelimuti Ino dengan jaket hitamnya, Ino mengerling jahil dan berseringai tipis saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang merona.

"Kau cemburu ya?" seringai Ino semakin lebar saat mengatakannya.

"Nggak!" Sasuke menyangkal, namun tidak berhasil, karena ekspresi wajahnya tidak selaras dengan ucapannya.

Ditempat Gaara.

"Pasangan modelmu untuk pemotretan selanjutnya tidak bisa datang Gaara, apa kau punya teman dekat yang bisa menggantikan posisinya?" Manager Gaara terlihat kebingungan saat mengetahui partner model Gaara tidak bisa datang.

"Ada, dia juga sedang berada di tempat ini." kata Gaara yang entah kenapa langsung berseringai tipis saat mengatakannya, sepertinya dia punya rencana licik untuk mengganggu Sasuke dan Ino.

"Benarkah? Bagus! Cepat panggil dia kesini!" sang Manager terlihat bersemangat kembali

Saat mendengar ucapan Gaara yang meyakinkan.

Di tempat Ino dan Sasuke.

Drrrrt...drrrrrt...

Ino menghentikan kegiatan makan es krimnya saat merasakan getar ponsel di saku jaketnya, gadis itu pun merogoh ponselnya dan memencet tombol hijau tanpa membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Halo?"

"Hai Ino!" terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Gaara?"

Pik!

Satu perempatan muncul di kepala Sasuke saat mendengar nama Gaara disebut Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil memakan es krim cone-nya

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Partner model pemotretanku tidak bisa datang, dan kami tidak punya pengganti, maukah kau menggantikannya?" tanya Gaara dari seberang telepon.

"Pemotretan? Tentu saja aku mau!" seru Ino girang, karena dia itu memang ratu narsis, tentu saja dia senang-senang saja jika ditawari pemotretan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu datanglah ke bawah kincir raksasa sekarang ya!" kata Gaara lagi.

"Okay!" Ino pun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya, dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Mau apa lagi si panda ganjen itu?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Dia memintaku untuk ikut pemotretan dengannya!" kata Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Nggak boleh!" sentak Sasuke.

"Huh? Punya hak apa kau melarangku?" desis Ino sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam, Sasuke pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan kemauan Ino, apa lagi saat gadis itu menarik paksa tangannya untuk ikut dengannya.

Di bawah kincir

"Oi Gaara!" seru Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, yang hanya dibalas Gaara dengan senyum atau bisa disebut seringai tipis saat melihat Ino dan Sasuke.

"Wah ini temanmu Gaara?" tanya Fotografer Gaara.

"Hn." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Perfect!" serunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian ganti kostum dulu ya!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pemotretan pun dimulai, tapi entah kenapa Gaara terlihat kesal dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat pemotretan berlangsung.

"Kau kenapa Gaara? Cobalah rileks seperti biasa!" kata Fotografer yang mulai terganggu dengan sikap Gaara.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku cuma butuh satu partner?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Ya? Kenapa?" tanya Fotografer Gaara.

"Lalu kenapa Ayam Buruk ini ikut jadi model juga?" Gaara menunjuk hidung Sasuke, hampir mencoloknya.

"Kheh kenapa? Kau takut tersaingi olehku huh?" kini Sasuke yang berseringai kemenangan.

_"Sial! Kenapa jadi aku yang kalah sih?"_ batin Gaara kesal sambil beradu death glare dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Ino malah asyik pemotretan sendiri.

(Halo? Siapa yang artis di sini?)

=oooooo=

"Uuuuugh aku bosan Sasu...!" keluh Ino yang kini sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal karena pemotretan tadi.

"Bukankah kau baru saja bersenang-senang dipotret oleh Fotografer profesional?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Itu kan tadi, sekarang aku bosan!" rengek Ino tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, lalu kau mau apa?" Sasuke pun menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Ino.

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi!" kata Ino dengan mata berbinar, Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Apa kau pernah ke Ondergrondse?" tanya Sasuke, Ino membulatkan matanya saat mendengar Ondergrondse.

"Belum." jawab Ino sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau mau ke sana?" tawar Sasuke.

"Hoooooo...mau sekali...!" seru Ino girang.

"Ayo cepat kita ke sana!" Ino menarik lengan Sasuke dengan penuh semangat.

"Hei hei! Memangnya kau tahu jalannya? Kau tahu cara membuka Ogler Gate? Bukankah yang kau tahu cuma cara menutupnya saja?" ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik tajam pada pemuda di depannya.

"Jangan membuatku kesal Sasu!" gerutu Ino sambil bersiap merapalkan mantra Zeehond-nya, namun terhalang oleh ciuman Sasuke.

"Jadilah anak baik selama di sana! Karena tempat itu adalah duniaku." Sasuke berseringai tipis saat melihat wajah Ino yang merona.

=oooooo=

Shizune tersentak saat tiba-tiba dia tak merasakan keberadaan energi Ino, wanita itu mencoba mengonsentrasikan pikirannya untuk menemukan keberadaan majikannya itu, namun sia-sia, dia tak dapat melacaknya.

"Nona Muda?" lirih Shizune Khawatir.

"Shizune-san!" seorang elf berseru memanggil Shizune, wanita elf itu pun langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah elf yang baru saja datang itu.

"Nona Muda dan Tuan Sasuke telah memasuki portal Ondergrondse!" kata elf berambut silver di sepan Shizune.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian biarkan?" seru Shizune.

"Maaf Shizune-san, kami terlambat menyadarinya, Tuan Sasuke mampu membuka Ogler Gate dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, jadi kami tidak sempat mengejar mereka karena portalnya langsung tertutup begitu mereka masuk." kata elf muda itu, kedua tangan Shizune mengepal erat saat mendengar laporan elf di depannya, seolah sedang menahan emosi.

_"Untuk apa mereka pergi ke Ondergrondse? Padahal di sana Nona Muda akan lebih mudah diserang, dan kenapa aku tidak mengatakan kekacauan di Ondergrondse itu tadi pagi?"_ batin Shizune yang merasa kesal akan kelalaiannya.

"Kumpulkan semua elf penjaga sekarang!" perintah Shizune.

"Baik Shizune-san!" dan elf berambut silver itu pun lenyap dari hadapan Shizune.

=oooooo=

Tap!

Ino dan Sasuke mendarat di tanah Ondergrondse, tempat pendaratan mereka berada di tengah hutan yang terlihat sangat lebat dan berkabut, Ino mengamati sekelilingnya, hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan hutan-hutan di dunia manusia, yang membedakannya hanyalah sulur-sulur besar yang terlihat bergerak-gerak memangsa hewan-hewan liar yang kebetulan lewat, pohon-pohon di tempat itu juga terlihat lebih tinggi dan besar dari pada pohon-pohon di dunia manusia.

Ino berjenggit sekilas saat merasakan lengan Sasuke melingkar di bahunya, lebih tepatnya, menyelimuti tubuh kecil Ino dengan jaket hitam miliknya.

"Pakailah ini, sekedar untuk menyamarkan hawa manusiamu!" kata Sasuke lembut, Ino sempat terpana melihat Sasuke saat ini, jantungnya bahkan berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, bahkan lebih cepat dari pada saat mereka berciuman atau bercinta.

Ino segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja, atau mungkin ada hal lain yang direncanakannya?

_"Kenapa Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya?" _batin Ino gelisah.

_"Apa karena ini di Ondergrondse jadi auranya berubah?"_ pikir Ino sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Srek! Srek! Srek!

Ino dan Sasuke spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara gemerisik itu, dan mendapati sekawanan Depredadores sedang mengepung mereka, makhluk-makhluk itu menyalak tajam kearah Sasuke dan Ino, air liur mereka menetes bagai lendir beracun yang membakar benda yang terkena lelehannya.

_"Ini hanya perasaanku saja? Atau mereka memang terlihat lebih kuat saat ini?"_ batin Ino yang kini mulai bersikap waspada.

"Kali ini biar aku yang tangani!" lirih Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri di depan Ino.

"Kau cukup melihatku saja okay?" Sasuke melirik Ino dari sudut matanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang menurut Ino terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, Ino pun mengangguk sekali, kemudian menyingkir ke bawah pohon yang menurutnya cukup aman.

"Nah, jadilah anak baik dengan tidak menyentuh cewekku ya! Depredadores!" Sasuke menyerigai, kemudian para predator itu mulai menerjang Sasuke.

Sasuke melesat ke arah kerumunan Depredadores, kemudian menyerang mereka dengan energi listrik dari kedua tangannya, beberapa Depredadores itu terpental setelah terkena serangan Sasuke, namun mereka masih sanggup berdiri meskipun sedikit bergetar, sedangkan yang lainnya tetap menerjang Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak kehilangan konsentrasinya, pemuda itu kini mensumon pedangnya dan menebas makhluk-makhluk itu, membelah tubuh mereka hingga organ dalamnya berhamburan keluar, dan darah hitam pekat makhluk-makhluk itu berceceran di mana-mana, Ino yang menyaksikan hal itu tentu tidak merasa jijik atau semacamnya, karena dia sendiri sering membantai Depredadores bahkan lebih kejam dari pada yang dia lihat sekarang, namun hal yang membuatnya terpana adalah sosok Sasuke yang sedang bertarung itu, entah bagaimana caranya pemuda itu terlihat lebih bersinar dan lebih keren dari biasanya, wajah Ino pun memerah seiring dengan setiap gerakan Sasuke yang sedang menebas para predator itu, kedua mata aquamarinenya tak lepas dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke di depan sana.

_"Sial! Kenapa dia terlihat begitu keren?"_ batin Ino, namun ekspresinya tak menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesal, bahkan jauh dari kesan marah, gadis itu justru terlihat seperti seorang gadis biasa di komik-komik shoujo, yang sedang terpana menatap pangeran pujaannya.

Seekor Depredadores menerjang ke arah Ino, namun gadis itu tampak tak mempermasalahkan kedatangan makhluk itu, dia tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya, karena dia tahu, Sasuke tak kan membiarkan makhluk itu menyentuh dirinya, dan benar saja, tepat sebelum makhluk itu menyambar Ino, sebuah aliran listrik besar telah lebih dulu menyambar tubuh makhluk liar itu dengan telak hingga terlempar jauh, menabrak pohon besar dan akhirnya tewas seketika dengan tubuh yang masih dialiri listrik.

Sasuke kembali memamerkan senyumnya ke arah Ino yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, namun kemudian Depredadores lainnya kembali menyerang Sasuke, sehingga pemuda itu kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada makhluk-makhluk liar itu, rupanya jumlah Depredadores yang menyerang Sasuke cukup banyak, sehingga dia tak lagi bisa memecah konsentrasinya untuk mengawasi Ino.

Ino yang masih diam di tempatnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki lehernya, awalnya Ino tak menghiraukan benda panjang yang terjulur dari atas itu, namun kemudian gadis itu merasakan perasaan buruk saat mengingat-ingat di mana dia pernah melihat sulur berwarna kehijauan itu, Ino menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, kemudian memberanikan diri mendongak ke atas, dan saat makhluk besar itu terpantul jelas di mata aquamarinenya, saat itu juga dia merasa sangat membutuhkan keberadaan Sasuke untuk menolongnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke terhenyak saat mendengar suara teriakan Ino.

"Ino?" Sasuke mencari-cari sosok Ino, dan terlihatlah Ino di kejauhan yang sedang dikejar oleh makhluk besar yang dia kenali sebagai Seidenraupe, ulat besar yang ditakuti Ino.

"Hah? Pantas saja dia teriak sedemikian kencangnya." gumam Sasuke sebelum kemudian memperbesar energi listrik di kedua tangannya, kemudian menggibaskannya ke segala arah untuk melumpuhkan para Depredadores yang tersisa, bunyi debaman dan benturan terdengar cukup keras karena tubuh kawanan Depredadores itu terhempas sedemikian kerasnya ke tanah dan pohon-pohon di sekitar tempat pertarungan.

Setelah menghabisi kawanan Depredadores, Sasuke langsung melesat menyusul Ino yang masih dikejar Seidenraupe.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!" Seru Ino sambil berlari menghindari tembakan sulur beracun dari mulut Seidenraupe.

"PERGI KAU PERGIIIIIII!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Ino mencoba menembaki makhluk besar di belakangnya, namun tembakannya sama sekali tak mengenai sasaran, pelurunya hanya tersasar di pohon-pohon besar di sekitarnya, atau malah mengenai makhluk lain yang tak sengaja lewat di sekitarnya.

"SASUKE BODOOOOOOOH!" seru Ino yang merasa Sasuke tak juga datang menolongnya, sedangkan dia sendiri masih berusaha menghindari serangan Seidenraupe yang dirasa semakin intens, gadis itu tetap berlari dan melompat tinggi setiap kali Seidenraupe menembakkan sulur atau lendir hijau dari mulutnya, sedangkan benda-benda yang terkena sulur dan lendir makhluk itu langsung meleleh karena racun yang sangat kuat dari sulur dan lendir itu.

"Sasu...kyah!" Ino terjatuh saat kakinya tersandung akar pohon yang melintang di jalur larinya, Ino menatap horor ke arah makhluk besar menjijikkan yang kini terlihat menyerigai di dalam penglihatan Ino, dan bersiap memuntakhkan lendir beracunnya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, pemuda itu melompat ke dahan pohon besar di dekat Seidenraupe, kemudian mengentakkan kakinya hingga melenting tinggi, kemudian mendarat ringan di tanah, dan langsung menyambar tubuh Ino tepat sedetik sebelum lendir Seidenraupe mengenai tubuh Ino.

"Kau terlambat bodoooooh!" Ino meronta dalam dekapan Sasuke sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Aw aw sakit! Tenanglah!"

Kini Sasuke menapakkan kakinya di batang pohon besar yang masih berada di dekat Seidenraupe, kemudian kembali menghentakkan kakinya, melompat lebih tinggi dari Seidenraupe, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya yang bebas pada tubuh Seidenraupe di bawah sana, dan langsung meledakkan makhluk itu dengan sekali serangan listrik berkekuatan besar.

BLARRRRR!

Ino memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk leher Sasuke saat pemuda itu mendarat mulus di atas dahan pohon, kemudian kembali melompat turun menjejak tanah.

"Tak kusangka kau setakut itu pada ulat." kata Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Jangan mengejekku!" Ino mencubit pinggang Sasuke dengan cubitan besar hingga pemuda itu memekik sambil terkikik geli.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan orang pertama yang melihatmu sepanik itu saat dikejar Seidenraupe khufufu..." Sasuke masih berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak, wajah Ino memerah padam, campuran antara malu karena kelemahannya terlihat, dan marah karena Sasuke menertawakannya.

"Kau ini..."

Wush...

Ino yang akan memukul Sasuke menghentikan aksinya saat tiba-tiba datang angin yang cukup besar, dan membawa aura hitam, Sasuke dan Ino pun kini kembali waspada, keduanya menatap ke sekeliling mereka, mencari sumber hawa pekat itu.

Srak! Srak! Srak!

Deg!

Jantung Ino seolah berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat, ketika melihat bayangan hitam yang kini menerjangnya dan Sasuke, makhluk itu sudah akan menembakkan bola besar di dalam genggamannya sambil melesat ke arah Ino dan Sasuke, Ino reflek menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"SASUKE AWAS!"

BLARRRRRR!

"KYAAAAAA!"

Ino terkena serangan telak makhluk hitam itu, hingga tubuhnya terpental jauh dan menghantam tanah beberapa kali hingga berakhir membentur batang pohon.

"INO!" seru Sasuke yang kemudian tercekat saat melihat tubuh Ino yang kini membeku, terkurung di dalam lacrima.

Kedua mata onyxnya menatap nanar ke arah lacrima, kemudian beralih pada sosok bayangan hitam yang sempat menyerang mereka tadi.

"Nightmare?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oya oya...akhirnya update fic ini setelah 5 tahun lebih 5 abad(?) nggak update.

Akhir-akhir ini saya kehilangan sense humor, apa lagi deskrip, gomen kalo fic ini jadi rada garing kriuk-kriuk karena keterbatasan deskripsi dan humor T.T

Gomen ne minna-san (_ _)

Sudikah anda sekalian mereview fic cacad ini? *Ojigi*

Segala kritik dan saran akan saya terima untuk memperbaiki kekurangan fic ini.

Sa...minna give me your review

*Salam Cute*


	6. Chapter 6

"Pangeran!" Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang menubruk pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di pinggir danau, kedua lengan gadis itu melingkar lembut di leher sang pemuda dari belakang punggung pemuda itu.

"Kau datang lagi?" tanya sang gadis berambut pirang pada pemuda yang masih dia peluk dari belakang.

"Hn, kurasa tempat ini tidak buruk." kata pemuda itu, tanpa merasa terganggu dengan sikap sang gadis kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menemaniku setiap hari di sini?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Boleh." jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Yay...!" gadis itu melepaskan rangkulannya, dan bersorak, mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sedangkan sang pemuda berambut hitam hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah polos gadis kecil itu.

"Ah ya, namamu siapa pangeran?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hn? Aku Itachi." jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Cuma Itachi saja? Masa' tidak ada nama keluarganya?" tanya gadis itu lagi, pemuda bernama Itachi itu hanya tersenyum lembut, kemudian menepuk kepala pirang gadis kecil di depannya.

"Kau hanya perlu memanggilku dengan Itachi, tak perlu memanggil nama keluargaku." kata Itachi tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, dan gadis itu pun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Black Pearl Exorcist © Yuzumi Haruka**

Nggak seperti biasanya, kali ini Ruru bakalan membalas dulu review dari kalian, karena nggak sempat bales via PM, jadi mulai sekarang saya akan membalas review dari chapter lanjutannya^^

**El Cierto: **Makasih Neechama jadi reviewer pertama di chap 5 kemaren^^, wah aq pikir humornya nggak kerasa di chapter kemaren _

Ya ini kan main pairnya Sasuino, jadi Gaara ngalah dulu deh, kan di SML dia udah menang, sekarang gantian hehehe

**Agusthya ThytwoFy: **Ng? No coment? Okay deh gak apa-apa, yang penting udah mau baca n nyelipin review biarpun no coment XDD

**Little QueenZhezad:** Iya, Ino emang lemah sama ulet apa lagi yang berbulu, nah ini udah apdet silahkan mampir buat baca n jangan lupa review lagi, sankyu^^

**Yamanaka Chika:** Udah apdet nih Chi, tapi nggak flash hehehe thanks dah RnR yang kemaren^^

**Chika Cyntia:** Makasih reviewnya n makasih juga koreksinya^^ ya Sasuino makin romantis, apa lagi di chap ini, coba baca deh XDD *senyum setan*

**Vaneela:** Yaah kalo nggak jatuh cinta nggak bakalan ehm ehm lah mereka hihihi

ya mereka nggak tau aja kalo ada bahaya besar di Ondergrondse jadi mereka tenang-tenang aja dateng ke sana, nggak taunya malah masuk ke kandang singa campur macan duet sama buaya ==a

**Thi3x:** Sasuino di chapter ini nggak kalah banyak dari yang kemaren Thie, selamat menikmati hahaha

Soal Nightmare, liat aja chapter ini, so enjoy!

**FYLIN:** Udah apdet FYLIN, silahkan baca lagi, n gomen nggak update flash^^

**Mochi-boo:** Salam kenal juga^^ thanks udah RnR chap kemarin, silahkan mampir lagi buat RnR chap ini^^

**Lollytha-chan:** Ini udah apdet silahkan baca^^

**Ami:** Ini juga lanjutannya, silahkan RnR ^3^

**Cyka Cyntia:** Saya nggak akan lupa sama utang yang beom lunas kok hehehe nah monggo RnR^^

**Lady Spain:** Kenapa Sasuke kelihatan lebih keren di Ondergrondse? Karena di dunianya Sasuke mendapatkan lebih banyak energi kehidupan dari sekitarnya, dan tenaganya pun meningkat, singkatnya aura di Ondergronse lebih menyatu dengan diri Sasuke yang memang makhluk Ondergrondse^^

Thanks dah RnR silahkan mampir lagi ke sini^^

**Kyu's neli-chan:** Ea…Sasu akhirnya jadi keren di Ondergrondse XD *ketawa licik, ditebas Sasu*

Kenapa kissmarknya diilangin? Karena Ino pengen mejeng masa' tetep ninggalin kissmark di badan pas lagi sekseh geto, ntar nggak bikin Sasu panas dong XD

**Suu Foxie:** Ini udah aq banyakin Sasuinonya, soal hot, liat aja ndiri Suu _ xixixi *evil smirk*

**Me:** Bukan boneka Black Pearl say, tapi Blood Pearl^^

Soal siapa yang menghancurkan mereka, masih dipertanyakan di sini hehehe

Ya Sasuke tanpa sengaja membawa Ino dalam bahaya, karena dia sendiri nggak tau kalo Ino lagi diincar, nah lanjutannya silahkan baca chapter ini^^

**Hinako:** Thanks udah RnR chap lalu, hmm…tema vampire dengan , main pair Naruhina? Piker-pikir dulu deh ya, belom ada feel yang mendalam soal mereka soalnya hehehehe

Nah minna, enjoy this chap!

**Chapter VI**

**=My First Prince=**

Kedua onyx Sasuke menatap waspada ke sekelilingnya, namun dia tak menemukan apapun dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"SASUKE AWAS!" suara teriakan Ino menyentakkannya, tubuhnya pun terdorong oleh gerakan Ino yang menjauhkannya dari gumpalan bola hitam yang akan menghantam mereka.

BLARRRR

"KYAAAAA!"

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke membesar saat melihat Ino terkena serangan telak, dan terpental jauh menghantam tanah beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menabrak batang pohon besar beberapa meter dari posisi semula.

"INO!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil nama Ino, namun detik berikutnya pemuda itu tercekat saat melihat tubuh Ino yang membeku dan terkurung di dalam lacrima, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sosok hitam yang menyerang Ino tadi, nafas Sasuke terasa sesak saat mendapati sosok banyangan hitam yang melayang dengan aura pekat di sekelilingnya, wajah tengkorak sosok itu terlihat samar namun cukup jelas dalam penglihatan Sasuke.

"Nightmare?" lirih Sasuke dengan nada bergetar.

Nightmare adalah goblin yang memiliki serangan magis yang paling kuat di seluruh Ondegrondse, makhluk ini menggunakan energi padat berwarna hitam pekat untuk menyerang lawannya, dan mengurungnya di dalam Lacrima Nightmare yang akan membawa korbannya kedalam mimpi buruk yang nyata.

Sasuke berdiri menantang makhluk itu, tangan kanannya telah siap dengan pedang energi listriknya yang berkilat, ketakutannya akan makhluk itu lenyap saat melihat Ino yang tak berdaya di dalam lacrima, dia harus segera menyelamatkan gadis itu atau dia akan kehilangan gadis itu karena tertelan lacrima, tak mau berpikir terlalu lama Sasuke langsung melesat untuk menyerang Nightmare.

=Black Pearl Exorcist=

Gelap

Itulah yang dapat tertangkap dalam kedua aquamarine Ino.

"Di mana ini?" gumam Ino sambil bangkit berdiri.

Klang! Klang! Klang!

Ino tersentak saat melihat jajaran cermin besar yang muncul tiba-tiba di sekelilingnya, dan refleksi dirinya pun terpantul di dalam cermin-cermin itu.

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin, menelisik sesuatu yang berbeda dari sosoknya yang terpantul di sana, dengan ragu gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah cermin di depannya.

"Kheh!"

Ino tersentak dan reflek memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat bayangan itu berseringai ke arahnya.

"K...k...kau?" Ino terbelalak lebar saat melihat rambut sosoknya di dalam cermin itu memanjang, gadis itu memeriksa rambutnya sendiri namun sama sekali tidak berubah, rambutnya masih pendek dalam sosok manusia ini.

"Siapa kau?" sentak Ino yang sadar kalau sosok di dalam cermin itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Aku? Kau tanya siapa aku? Khufufu..." seringai sosok itu semakin lebar saat melihat Ino yang kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Ino menatap tajam bayangan di dalam cermin itu.

"Bodoh sekali kau ya? Kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku huh? Aku adalah kau, sosok dirimu yang sesungguhnya." kata bayangan di dalam cermin itu sambil tertawa meremehkan keberadaan Ino.

"Apa? Jangan mengada-ada!" Ino menepis kata-kata sosok di dalam cermin itu, tak ingin mempercayai apa yang sosok itu katakan.

"Kau hanyalah wadah untuk menampungku, bukankah kau selalu menggunakan kekuatanku huh? Kau tidak sadar? Hahaha...sungguh payah sekali kau manusia!" sosok itu tertawa mengejek, kemudian berkacak pinggang menantang Ino.

"Kekuatan yang kau pakai untuk menjadi exorcist adalah kekuatanku, kemampuan regenerasimu juga milikku, kau tidak akan bisa hidup hingga sekarang tanpa aku bodoh! Apakah kau pikir itu adalah kekuatanmu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa sebenarnya dirimu kan?" Ino tercekat mendengar ucapan bayangan di dalam cermin itu.

"Aku? Aku adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan khusus, kau hanyalah bayangan yang tak pernah ada! Jangan memprovokasiku!" lagi-lagi Ino menyangkal ucapan sosok di depannya.

"Kheh hahahahahaha...tidak ada gunanya kau menyangkal, kerena kenyataan ada di tanganku!" sosok itu menatap tajam ke arah Ino.

"Aku akan segera merebut tubuh itu, kau akan lenyap dan aku akan menguasaimu sepenuhnya," Ino membelalakkan matanya, tanpa sadar dirinya memundurkan langkah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa takut dengan sosok di depannya saat ini.

"Tidak akan! Kau tidak nyata! Kau tidak akan pernah menguasaiku!" sentak Ino.

"Khufufu...aku jauh lebih kuat darimu, sosok manusia sepertimu hanya menjadi penghalang bagiku," Ino semakin memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, karena aku ada di dalam dirimu!" Ino tersentak saat melihat bayangan itu menertawakannya di dalam cermin yang mengelilinginya, pantulan sosoknya di setiap cermin itu seolah merusak mentalnya, ketakutan pun melanda dirinya.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melawan kekuasaanku! Tidak satupun! Aku Yamanaka Ino, akan melenyapkan jiwa manusiamu dan menguasai tubuh itu sepenuhnya, bahkan kau pun tidak akan bisa menghentikan apa yang menjadi kehendakku hahahahahaha..." suara bayangan sosok Ino di dalam cermin itu menggema di dalam otak Ino, gadis itu menutup kedua telinga dan matanya, mencoba menepis keberadaan sosok itu.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kau bukan aku! Pergi kau!" seru Ino yang kini jatuh terduduk, dengan masih menutup kedua telinga dan matanya rapat-rapat, namun suara tawa para bayangan di dalam cermin itu tetap dapat terdengar olehnya.

"Tidak! TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAK!"

=oooooo=

BLARRRRRR

Suara ledakan terdengar menggema di seluruh hutan, Sasuke jatuh terduduk di dekat lacrima yang mengurung Ino.

Nightmare hampir saja menghancurkan lacrima itu beserta Ino, namun Sasuke berhasil menangkis serangan Nightmare dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, kini Sasuke terlihat kepayahan untuk berdiri, pedang hasil summonnya digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang hampir tak bertenaga, namun kedua onyx Sasuke tetap menatap tajam ke arah Nightmare yang masih berada beberapa meter di depan sana.

Srek!

Sasuke bersikap waspada saat Nightmare mulai bergerak lagi, namun kewaspadaannya memudar saat melihat sosok hitam itu malah terbang dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengusik makhluk itu, tapi setidaknya Sasuke bisa lega karena dia sudah tidak perlu lagi melawan makhluk itu, dan masalahnya saat ini adalah memikirkan cara untuk mengeluarkan Ino dari lacrima tanpa menghancurkan lacrima itu.

Satu-satunya cara adalah membuat Ino sadar dan menghancurkan lacrima itu dari dalam, sehingga tubuh Ino tidak ikut hancur dengan lacrima.

Sasuke melenyapkan pedangnya dan berdiri di samping lacrima, menatap sosok Ino yang terkurung di dalamnya dengan mata tertutup rapat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirih Sasuke, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh permukaan lacrima.

PYASH!

"Argh!" Sasuke terpental ke belakang saat energi pelindung lacrima itu menyentakkannya, pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya, bahkan dirinya tak bisa menyentuh lacrima itu, bagaimana dia bisa membebaskan Ino dari sana?

"Tidak..ini tidak mungkin!" gumamnya sambil melangkah mendekat kembali ke arah lacrima.

"Ino."

PZZZT!

"Ugh!" lagi-lagi tangannya terkena sengatan energi pelindung.

Krek..kretk..kretk..

Sasuke tercekat saat melihat tubuh Ino mulai menyatu dengan lacrima karena terlalu lama di dalamnya.

"Ino? Tidak Ino sadarlah! Buka matamu!"

PYASH!

"ARGH!"

Sasuke kembali terpental dan kini cukup jauh dari jangkauan sebelumnya, namun seolah tidak jera, pemuda itu kembali berlari ke arah lacrima dan berusaha menerobos energi pelindungnya, meskipun terpental berkali-kali, pemuda itu tetap terus mencoba menerobos pelindung itu sementara tubuh Ino semakin menyatu dengan lacrima.

"INO DENGARKAN AKU! KUMOHON BANGUNLAH!" seru Sasuke yang mulai putus asa.

"INOOOO!" Sasuke tidak perduli akan sengatan pelindung yang melukai tubuhnya, pemuda itu tetap melangkah meski berat ke arah lacrima, menerobos kuatnya lapisan pelindung itu tak perduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang kini penuh luka.

Tap!

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyentuh permukaan lacrima dengan menahan rasa sakit dari sengatan energi pelindung.

"INO KUMOHON! BANGUN INOOOO!"

KATS!

Cahaya terang muncul dari sela jaket Sasuke yang membalut tubuh Ino, rupanya jaket itu bereaksi dengan energi Sasuke yang menyentuh permukaan lacrima, dan perlahan terlihat retakan dari dalam lacrima yang mengurung Ino, Sasuke yang melihat itu mencoba untuk memperbesar tekanan energinya agar tenaga penghancur dari dalam lacrima itu semakin kuat.

Krak..krak..PRANG!

Akhirnya lacrima itu berhasil dihancurkan, kabut energi menyelubungi sosok Sasuke yang kini terduduk sambil mendekap tubuh Ino yang masih tak sadarkan diri, kedua lengan pemuda itu memeluk erat tubuh kecil Ino seolah menjaganya agar tidak terlepas dari pelukannya, tangan besar Sasuke merangkum lembut wajah mungil Ino, kemudian mengecup dahi Ino dengan tidak kalah lembut sebagai ungkapan kelegaannya karena gadis itu selamat.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya seiring dengan terbukanya kedua mata aquamarine Ino, gadis itu menatap lemah ke arah Sasuke, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya untuk menyentuh wajah pemuda itu.

"Sa...suke?" sebutnya lemah, Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis dalam dekapannya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Ino yang menyentuh wajahnya, mengikuti instingnya, Sasuke kemudian menekan lembut bibir Ino dengan miliknya, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, namun hanya ciuman ringan sebagai tanda keberadaannya.

"Kita harus keluar dari hutan ini dulu, aku akan membawamu ke Istana, tapi sebelumnya kita cari penginapan di kota seberang hutan ini, kau perlu istirahat untuk memulihkan tenagamu." kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh Ino, menggendongnya dengan cara bridal, sedangkan Ino hanya menurut saja pada Sasuke yang membawanya, gadis itu masih terpikir oleh sosok yang dia temui dalam mimpi tadi.

_"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, karena aku ada di dalam dirimu!" _Ino mempererat dekapannya di leher Sasuke saat ucapan pantulan dirinya itu terngiang kembali, sedangkan Sasuke belum mau mengambil pusing soal sikap Ino saat ini, pemuda itu pun menjejakkan kakinya dari tanah, dan melompat ke atas berlari melompati dahan-dahan pohon besar di hutan itu untuk segera keluar dari hutan itu.

=oooooo=

Sosok berjubah hitam berdiri di atas tebing menatap hutan lebat di bawahnya, tepatnya menatap sosok Sasuke yang tengah berlari melewati dahan-dahan pohon besar di bawah sana.

Bayangan hitam Nightmare melayang di depan sosok itu, kemudian berubah menjadi wujud gagak hitam dan bertengger di bahu sosok berjubah hitam mesterius itu, mata merahnya yang semula berkilat kini menghitam sama pekatnya dengan penampilannya saat ini.

Pyash!

Chaya kemerahan bersinar dari dahi sosok berjubah hitam itu, membuatnya mengernyit menahan sakit saat benda itu bersinar, salah satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk meremas kepalanya, menjambak rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berjuntai keluar dari tudung jubahnya, terlihat sekali kalau orang itu sedang menahan sakit yang sangat menyiksanya.

"Rupanya boneka yang satu ini benar-benar susah diatur ya?" Sosok lain di tempat yang berbeda tengah berseringai tipis sambil menatap refleksi di depannya.

Orang itulah yang mengontrol Blood Pearl yang tertanam di dahi sosok berjubah hitam yang kini jatuh terduduk sambil masih meremas kepalanya yang sakit bagai dihantam benda keras, gagak hitam yang semula bertengger di pundaknya kini terbang mengitari masternya sebelum kemudian lenyap menjadi asap hitam yang diterbangkan angin.

"Harusnya kau tidak melawanku, inilah akibatnya!" sang pengontrol itu berseringai semakin lebar sambil memainkan rambut pirang panjangnya, sedangkan sosok berjubah hitam lain yang berada satu ruangan dengannya hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat refleksi rekan mereka yang tengah disiksa dengan kekuatan Blood Pearl oleh master mereka.

"Aku pasti akan menguasaimu sepenuhnya!" kata sosok berambut pirang itu, yang kemudian melenyapkan refleksi di depannya, dan melangkah meninggalkan singgasananya menuju kegelapan di belakang sosok itu.

=oooooo=

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di sebuah kota kecil di seberang hutan.

Erveslle Town

Sasuke melangkah dengan masih membawa Ino dalam gendongannya, pemuda itu mencari-cari bangunan yang merupakan penginapan di tempat itu, beberapa goblin bangsa Angie, Werewolf dan Elf yang berpapasan dengannya terlihat menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menelisik, bahkan ada yang terlihat waspada akan keberadaan Sasuke, karena bangsa vampir memang bangsa superior di Ondergrondse, jadi di mana pun mereka berada mereka akan selalu ditakuti.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya karena tatapan para goblin di sekitarnya mungkin membuatnya terusik, pemuda itu menarik nafas sejenak sebelum mulai bicara.

"Aku tidak akan mengusik kalian!" para goblin itu tercengang mendengar Sasuke bicara, namun tak ada yang membalas ucapan pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya perlu penginapan, bisakah kalian membantuku? Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kalian inginkan, aku juga tidak akan menyerang tempat ini jadi tolong beri tahu aku!" para goblin di sekitar Sasuke terlihat berbisik-bisik seolah sedang berdiskusi dengan yang lain, setelah beberapa saat salah satu dari mereka maju mendekati Sasuke, seorang wanita paruh baya dari bangsa Angie.

Wanita itu menatap Ino yang berada di gendongan Sasuke, gadis itu menutup kepalanya dengan tudung di jaket Sasuke, sehingga wajahnya hanya terlihat sebatas bibir, namun cukup meyakinkan wanita Angie itu kalau gagis itu sedang tidak sehat.

"Apakah anda ingin mambantu saya?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat wanita di depannya tak juga melepas pandangannya pada sosok Ino dalam dekapannya, wanita Angie itu tersentak sekilas, namun kemudian menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kebetulan saya memiliki penginapan di ujung jalan itu." kata wanita itu sambil menujuk ujung jalan yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa dengan Nona ini Tuan?" tanya wanita Angie itu sambil mengiring Sasuke ke tempat yang dia tunjuk tadi.

"Dia...sedang tidak enak badan." kata Sasuke sambil menunduk menatap Ino, wanita Angie itu kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat menatap Ino.

"Kalian pasangan muda yang manis." kata wanita itu, Sasuke tersentak dan wajahnya otomatis memerah sempurna saat mendengar ucapan wanita di sebelahnya, begitu pun Ino meski wajahnya tertutup tudung jaket.

"Nona yang beruntung memiliki suami seperti anda." kata wanita Angie itu lagi, dan kali ini wajah Sasuke dan Ino tak ada bedanya dengan tomat matang.

"Nah, silahkan masuk!" kata wanita Angie itu sambil membukakan pintu penginapannya.

"Kebetulan masih ada satu kamar yang belum terpakai, nah ini kuncinya, dan pegawai saya ini yang akan mengantar anda, silahkan!" wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, ini saya bayar biaya untuk semalam." kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah batu kristal pada wanita Angie yang menolongnya, sebelum kemudian berjalan mengikuti pemuda elf pegawai wanita itu.

"Terima kasih Tuan, ini lebih dari cukup." kata wanita Angie itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke.

Klek!

"Silahkan Tuan!" pemuda elf berambut hijau itu membukakan pintu kamar Sasuke dan Ino, Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam, dan Ino beranjak turun dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kenana?" tanya Sasuke saat Ino berjalan terhuyung dan akhirnya bersandar di dinding terdekat.

"Em...kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan, jika butuh apa-apa silahkan panggil saya di depan." kata pegawai penginapan itu yang kemudian keluar ruangan.

Sasuke meraih tubuh Ino yang masih lemas bersandar di dinding.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Aku cuma mau mandi kok." kata Ino masih sedikit lemah.

"Kau bisa sendiri?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin, Ino melirik Sasuke tajam.

"Kau meremehkanku huh?" gerutu Ino.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau kan masih lemas, bisa saja kau tiba-tiba pingsan di kamar mandi." kata Sasuke yang kembali mengundang tatapan tak suka dari Ino.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" decak Ino yang kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, namun Sasuke kembali menarik lengannya sehingga mereka kembali berhadapan, dan detik berikutnya bibir Sasuke sudah bersarang di bibir Ino.

Ino membelalakkan matanya merasakan bibir Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menekan bibirnya dan melumatnya seperti memakan puding, Ino mengerang saat merasakan lidah Sasuke melesak ke dalam mulutnya dan menjelajahi bagian dalamnya, tangan Ino yang tadinya lemas kini mencengkram kemeja Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda yang menyerangnya semakin memperdalam ciuman dan mendekap tubuh Ino semakin merapat padanya.

Bruk!

Keduanya kini jatuh terduduk dengan masih berciuman, lidah Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengeksplorasi mulut Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu, sampai akhirnya Ino menyentakkan tubuh Sasuke yang tak ada tanda-tanda akan melepaskannya jika dia tak mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Ino menghirup udara dalam-dalam berusaha mengisi paru-parunya yang hampir kosong karena ulah Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau mau membunuhku ya?" protes Ino sambil mengusap saliva di sekitar bibirnya, wajah gadis itu masih merah padam karena aktivitas mereka barusan.

"Bagaimana? hosh...hosh...Kau sudah tidak lemas lagi kan?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan namun berusaha menutupinya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Ino tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, dia memang merasa kalau tubuhnya sudah tidak selemas tadi.

"Um...kau benar, jadi itu tadi..."

"Sudahlah sana mandi, aku akan menunggu giliran." kata Sasuke yang kemudian beranjak menuju satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu.

"Sasuke." panggil Ino, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Ino.

"Kau...bisa meminum darahku sambil mandi." kata Ino yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, kedua mata onyx Sasuke melebar saat mendengar ucapan Ino barusan.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!" kata Ino dengan nada yang dipercepat, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke menuju pintu yang dia duga ada kamar mandi di baliknya.

"Aku nggak bilang nggak mau kan?"

"Kyaaa!"

Ino memekik saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendongnya dengan cara seperti tadi, dan masuk ke kamar mandi berdua.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara shower, disertai dengan suara-suara lain seperti benda jatuh, desahan, erangan, dan lenguhan erotis dari dalam ruangan di seberang sana.

=oooooo=

"Shizune-san!"

Shizune menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang elf berambut silver berlutut di depannya.

"Apakah kalian sudah menemukan Nona Muda dan Tuan Sasuke?" tanya Shizune langsung.

"Soal itu...kami belum menemukan mereka Shizune-san, tempat pendaratan Tuan Sasuke tidak kami ketahui, sehingga kami kesulitan untuk menemukan mereka." kata elf itu sambil menunduk hormat pada Shizune.

"Lalu informasi apa yang kau dapatkan sehingga kau datang kemari?" tanya Shizune dengan nada serius.

"Itu...di Ondergrondse tadi kami merasakan tekanan energi Black Pearl yang seolah meluap, tapi kami tak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya, sehingga kami kesulitan untuk mencari sumbernya Shizune-san." kata elf itu.

"Energi Black Pearl meluap?" ulang Shizune tak yakin.

"Itulah yang kami rasakan Shizune-san."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Nona Muda?" pikir Shizune, kekhawatiran pun melanda wanita elf itu.

"Apakah kalian merasakan energi lain yang sama kuatnya dengan Black Pearl?" tanya Shizune kemudian, elf berambut silver itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Shizune.

"Kami...merasakan adanya energi Blood pearl dalam jumlah banyak di sana Shizune-san, dan keberadaan mereka terpencar di seluruh Ondegrondse." Shizune membelalakkan matanya demi didengarnya ucapan elf berambut silver itu.

"Ini buruk!" gumam Shizune, wajahnya memucat saat memikirkan kemungkinan bahaya yang akan dihadapi Nona Mudanya di Ondergrondse, sementara gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekacauan ini.

=oooooo=

Sasuke terbangun di tengah malam dan melihat Ino masih di dalam dekapannya, pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Ino masih tidur dengan nyaman di pelukannya, tubuh polos gadis itu terasa lembut dan hangat menyentuh kulitnya, membuat Sasuke kembali terbuai dengan pesona gadis di depannya, padahal sudah berkali-kali mereka berhubungan namun Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa bosan dengan gadis itu, gadis pertama yang membuatnya mengorbankan apapun yang dia punya, bahkan kebebasannya pun dia serahkan sepenuhnya pada gadis cantik yang masih menggelung dalam dekapannya itu.

Pemuda itu kembali mengecup bibir pinksish sang gadis yang memang selalu dia nikmati itu, melumatnya lembut agar tak mengusik tidur gadisnya, namun rupanya usahanya sia-sia karena beberapa saat kemudian kedua mata aquamarine jernih milik gadis itu terbuka dan menatap langsung kedua onyx Sasuke.

"Kau terganggu ya? Maaf." lirih Sasuke, Ino tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak kok, aku memang sebenarnya sudah terbangun dari tadi." Ino mengusap punggung Sasuke yang terbuka, membuat pemuda itu mendesah saat jemari lentik Ino bermain di punggungnya.

"Sssssh...Ino..." Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang dan bahu Ino, membawa tubuh gadis itu semakin merapat padanya, sementara keduanya masih menyatu di bawah sana.

Selama ini Sasuke lah yang menakhlukkan setiap wanita yang dia temui, namun kali ini keadaannya berbalik, di mana saat ini dia lah yang ditakhlukkan oleh seorang wanita, wanita yang pada awalnya akan menjadi korbannya, malah dia sendirilah yang menjadi korban wanita itu.

Ino melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan kembali memberikan deep kiss di bibir Sasuke yang terasa panas karena aktivitas mereka, Sasuke pun membalas ciuman itu lebih dalam sambil mengunci tubuh Ino dalam dekapannya, suara degupan jantung mereka beradu mengisi kesunyian malam di ruangan itu, Ino bahkan sampai melupakan masalahnya dengan sosok dirinya di dalam cermin itu, semuanya menguap bersama dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke yang semakin intens, setelah cukup lama dalam posisi itu, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman panas mereka karena kebutuhan akan oksigen yang mendesak, Sasuke juga mengeluarkan dirinya dari tubuh Ino memberi kesempatan gadis itu untuk beristirahat.

"Sasu..." sebut Ino lemah.

"Hn?" Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ino sambil mengusap-usap kepala pirang gadis itu.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." kata Ino kemudian.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, kini tangannya menyibakkan poni Ino yang menutup sebagian matanya, memberi akses untuk menatap wajah cantik gadis itu lebih jelas.

"Aku merasa...akan kehilangan sesuatu." kata Ino yang kini menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tercengang.

"Kau ini bicara apa Ino, aku di sini bersamamu, aku akan melindungimu dari apapun." kata Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi Ino.

"Sasu," Ino menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat pemuda itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, aku merasa...tidak nyaman jika berlama-lama menetap di satu tempat yang bahkan tak ada pelindungnya." kata Ino sambil beringsut duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Di Istana Uchiha ada 10 lapisan pelindung dari 10 sihir terkuat, kau akan aman di sana, jadi bersabarlah sampai besok pagi ya!" kata Sasuke lembut, pemuda itu meraih kepala Ino dan menyandarkan di bahunya.

"Kita pergi sekarang saja Sasu!"

"Apa?"

"Kumohon!" Ino menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memohon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kita kan baru saja..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh kecupan singkat Ino di bibirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" kata Ino yakin, dan Sasuke pun menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Ino.

"Hh...baiklah kalau begitu."

Dan mereka pun mulai bersiap untuk kembali melakukan perjalanan.

=oooooo=

"Yang Mulia, tiga orang boneka Blood pearl kembali terbunuh." kata sorang berjubah hitam yang tengah berlutut di depan seseorang berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di singgasananya.

"Lagi?" tanya sosok berambut pirang itu terdengar tak suka.

"Err...ya...Yang Mulia, saya tidak sempat mengenali pelakunya, karena gerakannya sangat cepat dan terlalu rapi." kata sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Lakukan sesuatu untuk menangkap pelakunya! Siapapun dia, bawa dia padaku!" kata orang berambut pirang itu sambil bangkit berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar.

"Tapi Yang Mulia...orang itu sepertinya...terlalu kuat." kata orang berjubah itu, menandakan ketidak sanggupannya.

"Hah? Terlalu kuat katamu?" sosok berambut pirang itu melangkah ke arah bawahannya dan mencengkram rahang orang itu kuat-kuat, sehingga membuat sosok berjubah hitam mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk membawa dia kemari, hidup atau mati, tidak perduli apapun yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendapatkannya, yang penting kau BAWA ORANG ITU KEMARI!" seru sosok berambut pirang itu sambil mencapakkan bawahannya begitu saja bagaikan membuang barang tak berharga.

"B...b...baik Yang Mulia, a..akan saya laksanakan." kata orang itu sambil beringsut menjauh dari junjungannya itu.

"Kheh brengsek! Bisa-bisanya mereka tidak becus mengurus boneka-boneka bodoh itu!" decak sosok berambut pirang itu.

Salah seorang sosok berjubah hitam lain di ruangan itu terlihat menatap tajam si rambut pirang yang masih bersumpah serapah di singgasananya.

Sedangkan rekannya yang lain hanya bisa menuduk takut pada pimpinan mereka itu.

=oooooo=

"Lihat! Itu adalah Istana Kerajaanku, kita sudah sampai Ino." kata Sasuke pada Ino yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Tentu dia tidak akan setega itu membiarkan Ino berjalan sendiri setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Beberapa saat lalu mereka telah memasuki wilayah kekuasaan Uchiha, negara vampir bagian Utara Ondergrondse, salah satu negara vampir terbesar di seluruh Ondergrondse.

"Besar." lirih Ino, namun cukup dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Uchiha kan memang salah satu Kerajaan vampir terbesar di Ondergrondse, kau tahu kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memamerkan senyum charmingnya.

"Hn, kau benar."

Tak berapa lama keduanya telah sampai di depan gerbang Istana Uchiha, Sasuke meningkatkan sedikit energi vampirnya untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya pada para penjaga yang bertugas menjaga gerbang besar di sana, para penjaga itu pun langsung mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk karena mereka mengenali tekanan energi milik Sasuke.

Para penjaga itu menunduk hormat saat Sasuke berjalan melewati gerbang bersama Ino.

Di dalam Istana.

Para pelayan dan penjaga terlihat gaduh saat mendengar kedatangan Sasuke, pangeran mereka itu memang sudah cukup lama meninggalkan Istana, karena tidak biasanya Sasuke keluar Istana begitu lama mereka pikir putra mahkota Uchiha itu tidak akan kembali lagi, dan berita kembalinya Sasuke kini menjadi sumber kegaduhan di dalam Istana besar itu.

"Hei, Sasuke-sama sudah kembali!" seru seorang pelayan berpakaian maid kepada rekannya yang berambut merah di salah satu koridor Istana.

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis maid berambut merah itu terlihat senang.

"Tentu saja!" jawab rekan sesama maidnya.

Gadis maid berambut merah itu pun langsung berlari mengikuti temannya yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Ruang utama Istana

Sasuke berjalan melewati para penjaga dan para Menteri Kerajaan, menuju satu titik di mana kedua orang tuanya tengah duduk di singgasana mereka, sang ayah terlihat menatap putranya dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan sang ibu menutup mulutnya menahan teriakan macam apapun yang akan dia keluarkan sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan karena putranya telah kembali.

"Tadaima, Tou-sama." Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk hormat pada ayahnya, Ino pun mengikuti gerakan Sasuke.

Saat ini Ino tengah memakai jaket Sasuke dan kembali menutup kepalanya dengan tudung di jaket hitam itu hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Sang Ratu yang penasaran terlihat menelengkan kepala, berharap dengan begitu dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis yang dibawa putranya itu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya saat melihat Ibundanya menatap Ino dengan penasaran.

"Um…Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Ini…calon istriku." Kata Sasuke yang membuat semua orang di sana tercengang, tak terkecuali Ino.

Fugaku memberikan tatapan tajam pada putranya, bagaimanapun juga dia belum bisa menerima gadis manapun untuk menjadi calon istri putranya jika dia sendiri belum mengetahui latar belakang gadis itu.

"Apa dasarmu menjadikan wanita ini calon istrimu?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada dingin dan terkesan angkuh.

"Nona, bisakah anda membuka tudung anda? Saya ingin melihat wajah calon menantu." Kata Mikoto yang terdengar setuju saja dengan pilihan Sasuke, karena dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan memilih sembarang gadis untuk dijadikan istrinya.

"Mikoto!" Fugaku terlihat tak suka dengan tindakan istrinya, sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi bentakan Suaminya itu.

"Sudahlah Tou-sama, tidak ada salahnya kan jika Sasuke memilih sendiri pendampingnya, saya yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan sembarangan memilih wanita untuk dijadikan istrinya." Kata Mikoto dengan nada lembutnya, sedangkan Fugaku hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan komentar sang istri.

"Buka penutup kepalamu!" perintah Fugaku pada Ino yang masih terdiam.

"Ino, buka tudungmu!" kata Sasuke lembut sambil membantu Ino membuka penutup kepalanya.

Saat penutup kepala Ino telah dibuka sepenuhnya, Sang Raja Uchiha tersentak berdiri dan menatap tak percaya sosok gadis di depannya itu, sedangkan Sang Ratu tercengang sampai menjatuhkan kipas lipatnya saat menatap wajah Ino.

"K…k…kau…Shiizu?" sebut Fugaku gemetar, sedangkan Ino dan orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu tercengang mendengar ucapan Fugaku.

Sang Raja dan Ratu Uchiha mengenal Ibunda Ino? Ada hubungan apa antara mereka di masa lalu?

Nantikan di chapter berikutnya *peace!*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Well sampai di sini dulu chapter ini.

Maaf banget kalo buanyak typo bertebaran karena belom sempat diedit, karena saya dalam keadaan terburu-buru, akhir tahun juga saya nggak sempat apdet, jadi saya kebut nih fic.

Nah minna, di atas segala kekurangan fic ini, saya harapkan kritik dan saran dari kalian yang dapat membangun fic ini menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang.

Silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian Via Review, n thank's before.

*Salam Cute*


	7. Chapter 7

"Shiizu!" seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berlari kecil menghampiri gadis lain yang berambut pirang.

"Ah ohayou Mikoto!" sapa sang gadis bernama Shiizu itu riang.

"Ada apa Mikoto kau terlihat panik sekali?" tanya Shiizu sambil menelengkan kepalanya saat melihat ekspresi temannya yang lain dari biasanya.

"Kudengar kemarin kau berhadapan dengan exorcist, apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak terluka?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengamati keadaan temannya itu.

"A…ah…aku baik-baik saja kok Mikoto, kau lihat sendiri kan?" Shiizu memamerkan cengiran khasnya pada Mikoto yang masih sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Katanya dia itu master exorcist, masa dia tidak langsung membunuhmu?" Mikoto menatap Shiizu penasaran.

"Hei jadi kau mengharapkanku mati terbunuh?" tanya Shiizu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu Shiizu, hanya saja…aneh sekali, seharusnya master exorcist itu kan kuat sekali masa tidak sampai melukaimu sedikitpun?" gumam Mikoto sambil masih menatap Shiizu dengan tatapan penasaran, sedangkan yang terlihat di matanya adalah sikap Shiizu yang seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Tunggu!

Jatuh cinta?

Mikoto kembali menatap lekat pada temannya itu.

"Shiizu…adakah yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Mikoto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Eh? Ti…tidak kok…tidak ada!" jawab Shiizu yang justru membuat kecurigaan Mikoto bertambah.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku! Kau harus menceritakannya padaku kau tahu?" kata Mikoto yang semakin memojokkan Shiizu.

"Er…yah…tapi…" Shiizu terlihat ragu sambil melirik kanan dan kirinya, berharap tidak ada orang lain yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Jangan katakan pada Fugaku ya!" mohon Shiizu sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, sedangkan Mikoto terlihat mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar permohonan Shiizu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mikoto bingung.

"Pokokya jangan! Soalnya dia pasti akan marah besar kalau mendengar ini!" kata Shiizu meyakinkan Mikoto untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun pada teman laki-laki mereka itu.

"Baiklah!" Mikoto mengangguk menyetujui syarat dari Shiizu.

"Er….sebenarnya aku…" Shiizu terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau apa?" tanya Mikoto yang semakin penasaran.

"Aku…jatuh cinta pada putra exorcist itu." Lanjut Shiizu dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, sedangkan Mikoto terlihat mematung karena shock setelah mendengar ucapan Shiizu barusan.

"A…A…APAAAAAA?"

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**BPEX is mine**

**Chapter VII**

**=Half x Human=**

Ino membuka penutup kepalanya dibantu Sasuke dan saat penutup kepala itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, Ino melihat sang Raja dan Ratu di depan sana tercengang melihat dirinya bahkan sang Raja langsung tersentak berdiri dari duduknya.

"K..k..kau…Shizu?" Ino membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar sang Raja menyebut nama ibunya.

"A…anda…mengenal ibu saya?" tanya Ino bingung, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat mengerutkan keningnya saat mengetahui ayahnya mengenal Shiizu Ushiromia yang merupakan ibu dari Ino.

Bruk!

Ino kembali dibuat tercengang saat dengan tiba-tiba sang Ratu mendekapnya dengan erat namun penuh kasih sayang, membuat orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu kembali tercengang karena sikap sang Ratu.

"Jadi kau…anak gadis Shiizu?" lirih Mikoto yang masih mendekap Ino, sedangkan Ino mengangguk ragu di sela bahu sang Ratu Uchiha, kemudian melirik Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sampingnya seolah meminta penjelasan tentang semua itu, namun yang dia tangkap hanyalah gelengan kepala dari Sasuke yang bahkan lebih bingung dari Ino.

=BPEX=

Kini Ino dan Sasuke sedang duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke, keempatnya masih duduk dalam diam setelah cukup lama bersitatap tanpa ada yang berinisiatif untuk bicara sebelum Ino mulai membuka suara.

"Ano…adakah yang bisa menjelaskan…hubungan ibu saya dengan anda berdua?" tanya Ino dengan sopan, tak pernah Ino berbicara sesopan ini dengan orang lain sebelumnya mungkin karena status kedua orang di depannya itu dan hubungan mereka dengan ibunya.

Mikoto tersentak sekilas mendengar pertanyaan Ino, begitu juga dengan Fugku yang sejak tadi diam menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan sikap tenangnya meskipun dia sendiri juga penasaran dengan hubungan kedua orang tuannya dan Shiizu Ushiromia.

"Itu…sebenarnya Shiizu Ushiromia adalah teman lama kami yang menghilang sejak lama." Mikoto memulai penjelasannya.

"Teman?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Vampir darah murni seperti anda…berteman dengan Ibu saya yang manusia?" lanjut Ino masih dengan nada ragunya, dan ucapan Ino barusan membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto membelalakkan matanya.

"Manusia? Kau ini bicara apa nak? Shiizu Ushiromia itu vampir darah murni seperti kami!" kata Mikoto yang kini membuat Ino tercengang.

"A..apa? Tunggu! Mungkin anda salah mengira, tapi saya yakin Ibu saya adalah manusia, sama dengan Ayah saya!" kata Ino yang masih bersikeras mengatakan kalau ibunya itu manusia.

"Shiizu Ushiromia, sejak lahir adalah vampir darah murni dari kerajaan vampir bagian barat Ondergronse." Fugaku mulai angkat bicara dan Ino pun terdiam saat melihat tatapan Fugaku yang memancarkan keseriusan.

"Ino, memang benar Shiizu Ushiromia adalah Ratu Vampir di kerajaan vampir bagian barat." Sasuke menegaskan apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuannya kepada Ino, gadis itu pun menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tapi aku manusia seutuhnya!" kata Ino menegaskan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya kalau dia adalah manusia, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya sedangkan kedua orang tuanya menatap heran pada Ino.

"Kau benar nak, kami tak merasakan aura vanpir dari dirimu sepertinya kau hanya mewarisi darah ayahmu saja." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Ibunya tentang Ino barusan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Ibuku seorang vampir, Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah memberitahuku soal itu, Shizune juga tak pernah menyinggung tentang itu!" kini Ino menundukkan wajahnya seolah sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Shiizu menaruh perhatian pada Ayahmu sejak Ayahmu baru berumur 7 tahun," Kata Fugaku dengan suara beratnya, Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Fugaku saat pria itu mulai bicara.

"Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada seorang bocah saat dia sendiri sudah jauh dewasa dari pada Ayahmu!" lanjut Fugaku sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hihihi…sebenarnya suamiku ini dulu pernah menaruh perhatian pada Ibumu Ino-chan." Mikoto membuka aib suaminya sendiri di depan anak dan calon menantunya.

"Eh?" Sasuke dan Ino reflek memekik tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

"Mikoto, jangan bicara yang tidak perlu!" kata Fugaku dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sedang menahan malu.

Sasuke dan Ino saling berpandangan pertanda bingung dengan sikap kedua orang di depan mereka yang sibuk bernostalgia dengan masa muda mereka.

"Ehm!" Sasuke berdehem menginterupsi kedua orang tuanya yang malah sibuk sendiri meninggalkan tanda tanya besar yang masih bersarang di atas kepala Ino.

"Ah maaf kami jadi asyik sendiri, maaf ya Ino-chan." Mikoto tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Ino sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai bertanya.

"Lalu…bagaimana Ibuku bisa bersama Ayah?" Ino menatap Mikoto dengan kedua mata aquamarine bulatnya, menandakan seberapa besar rasa penasarannya.

Sasuke menahan blushing saat melihat ekpresi Ino yang terlihat begitu polos saat menanyakan tentang orang tuannya, sungguh dia tak pernah melihat Ino berekspresi seperti itu di depannya.

"Shiizu selalu datang ke dunia manusia untuk sekedar menatap Ayahmu yang masih kecil itu dari jauh, sekedar menatapnya saat sedang berlatih untuk menjadi exorcist, atau diam-diam menguntitnya saat sedang err…mandi." Ino terbelalak tak percaya saat mendengar cerita Mikoto, sungguh dia baru mendengar cerita ini dari sang Ratu Uchiha, mungkin dia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal jika mendengarnya dari orang lain, tapi kini dia sedang berhadapan dengan kedua orang pemimpin tertinggi suatu kerajaan jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menjaga imagenya juga.

"Ma…masa? Pfft…Ibu..seperti itu?" tanya Ino sambil menahan tawanya dengan menempatkan tangannya di depan bibirnya, kedua pipinya memerah samar sedangkan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca masih menatap Mikoto tak percaya.

Sasuke sendiri kini sedang menyembunyikan tawa gelinya yang terdengar lirih namun bahunya berguncang cukup ketara seiring dengan tawa kecil yang dia sembunyikan di balik tangannya.

"Iya lho, dia sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku!" kata Mikoto bangga.

"Dia tak pernah bercerita padaku!" gerutu Fugaku yang terlihat membuang muka ke direksi lain.

"Soalnya kau pasti marah-marah kalau dia cerita padamu!" kata Mikoto sambil mengejek suaminya sendiri.

"Lalu apa lagi Mikoto-sama?" tanya Ino lebih antusias.

"Ah Ino-chan, panggil saja kami Oba-san dan Oji-san ya!" kata Mikoto lembut.

"Um…baiklah Oba-san, lalu…aku ingin tahu cerita lainnya." Ino kembali memberikan perhatian penuh pada wanita di depannya.

"Nah kau tahu apa yang Ibumu pikirkan saat itu?" tanya Mikoto, sedangkan Ino menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Dia berpikir, akan seperti apa 'itu' nya kalau sudah dewasa nanti?" Mikoto terkikik sendiri saat mengingat ucapan Shiizu dulu, sedangkan Ino merangkum kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya mencoba menahan blushing yang semakin parah.

"Ya…yang benar saja, jadi Ibu suka mengintip Ayah yang masih kecil saat sedang mandi? Be..berarti Ibuku itu…pedophil?" pekik Ino masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Yaah kurasa juga begitu hihihi…" jawab Mikoto sekenanya.

"Tapi Ibumu termasuk setia lho Ino-chan, dia benar-benar menunggu Ayahmu tumbuh dewasa dan dia memutuskan untuk menghilang dari Ondergrondse demi mengejar Ayahmu, sampai akhirnya kau datang kemari sebagai putri mereka." Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut pipi Ino dengan sanyang, Ino tertegun merasakan sentuhan lembut itu, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan sentuhan yang seperti itu, belaian sayang seorang ibu yang sangat dia rindukan sejak kematian Ibunya kini dia rasakan melalui tangan seorang Mikoto Uchiha yang merupakan Ibu dari kekasihnya.

"Putraku sungguh sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu Ino-chan," kata Mikoto yang masih mengusap lembut pipi Ino, sedangkan Sasuke kini mulai menaruh perhatian pada kedua wanita yang sangat berarti baginya itu, Fugaku sendiri kini mulai mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku bersyukur putraku memilihmu sendiri sebagai calon istrinya, tentu kami tidak akan melarang kalian meskipun kau seorang half atau manusia sekalipun kami tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena kau bagaikan Shiizu yang kembali dari ketiadaannya bagi kami Ino-chan." Kini Mikoto menarik Ino ke dalam dekapannya, memberi isyarat betapa dia menyayangi gadis itu seperti putrinya sendiri.

Sasuke dan Fugaku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum samar terbias oleh cahaya keperakan sang rembulan yang hampir purnama.

Ino sendiri tak pernah terpikir jika dia akan menemukan kembali refleksi ikatan keluarga di istana Uchiha, dia tak pernah terpikir jika kedua orang tua Sasuke ternyata memiliki hubungan baik dengan Ibunya dulu, bahkan dia tak pernah tahu kalau Ibunya ternyata seorang vampir, dan kini dia belum tahu kalau jauh di dalam dirinya tersimpan jiwa vampir yang tersegel oleh energi Black Pearl.

=oooooo=

DASH! BRUK!

Seorang berjubah hitam baru saja menebas sosok lain yang hampir sama dengan sosoknya, kedua mata merahnya menatap tajam sosok yang baru saja dia tebas telak di titik vitalnya, dan tubuh lemah itu perlahan melebur menjadi butiran pasir yang kemudian lenyap diterbangkan angin malam.

Seekor gagak hitam terbang rendah ke arah orang berjubah hitam itu dan kemudian bertengger di bahunya, kedua mata yang tadinya merah menyala kini kembali menjadi hitam kelam, setelah melihat misinya berhasil kini sosok itu membalikkan badannya berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat pembantaiannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang menghadangnya.

"Kheh, jadi kau rupanya yang membantai para bonekaku huh?" sosok berambut pirang panjang itu mendekat ke arah sosok berjubah hitam di depannya.

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar sulit dikendalikan ya? Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara kasar untuk menakhlukkanmu!"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pentagram besar berwarna merah menyala di bawah kaki sosok berjubah hitam, seringai lebar tersungging di bibir yang berambut pirang saat pentagram itu mulai menyiksa sosok berjubah hitam di depannya, gagak hitam yang tadi bertengger di bahu orang itu pun kini lenyap terkena efek sihir dari pentagram itu.

Batu merah di dahi sosok berjubah hitam itu bersinar kemerahan saat huruf-huruf kuno dari pentagram di bawah sana kini terserap masuk ke dalam batu merah itu, dan saat pentagram itu telah habis ditelan batu merah, sosok berjubah hitam itu pun jatuh terduduk di tanah yang beralas pasir jasad sosok lain yang dia bunuh tadi.

Si rambut pirang kini mendekat ke arah sosok di depannya dan mengangkat dagu orang itu dengan kasar hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Sekarang kau milikku! Dan kau harus menuruti segala perintahku termasuk membunuh gadis itu dan mengambil Black Pearl dari tubuhnya!" desis sosok berambut pirang itu yang kemudian menghempaskan sosok berjubah hitam itu begitu saja dan meninggalkannya ke dalam kegelapan malam.

=oooooo=

Istana Uchiha kini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara pesta penyambutan atas kembalinya Sasuke, dan juga sebagai pesta pertunangan Sasuke dan Ino malam harinya, mereka megundang para bangsawan relasi mereka untuk datang dalam acara itu, bahkan keluarga Hyuuga pun turut mereka undang tanpa tahu kalau putra Hyuuga pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Ino.

Sasuke dan Ino menatap hiruk-pikuk orang-orang di Istana dari balkon kamar Sasuke, keduanya tak menyangka kalau hubungan mereka akan berjalan secepat ini, bahkan Ino sendiri tak pernah terpikir kalau dirinya akan terikat pada seorang pria yang awalnya hanya dia anggap peliharaan.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari keributan di bawah sana ke arah Ino yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat mendapati Ino melamun sambil menatapnya.

"Ti…tidak…aku hanya berpikir kalau ini mimpi." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke saat pemuda itu menatapnya intens, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya, hanya ciuman singkat namun bermakna.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih berpikir ini mimpi?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Ino memberikan tatapan bingung padanya.

"Hm…caramu menyadarkanku benar-benar manis Sasu." Ino mengusap bibirnya sendiri yang baru saja bertemu dengan milik Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai tipis saat mendengar ucapan Ino.

Dan entah siapa yang memulainya kini bibir mereka kembali bertemu, saling melumat milik pasagannya sebagai tanda kepemilikan mereka masing-masing, tangan Ino menelisik di sela rambut hitam Sasuke dan menekan belakang kepala pemuda itu untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menekan pinggang Ino untuk merapat padanya, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada gadis dalam dekapannya dan memberi isyarat padanya seberapa dalam dirinya menginginkan gadis itu.

"Ngh..!" Ino mengerang tak nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana menekan dirinya, gadis itu sudah akan melepaskan ciumannya, namun Sasuke kembali memerangkapnya dalam ciuman lain dan menekan gadis itu ke pembatas balkon membuatnya tak bisa lari dari jeratan pemuda yang sudah naik level menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke membuka kedua kaki Ino dan menekannya lebih dalam, membuat Ino tak bisa untuk tidak mendesah saat pemuda itu menekan sesuatu di bawah sana pada dirinya, tubuh Ino bergetar dan panas menjalari tubuhnya begitu milik Sasuke menekan semakin dalam pada dirinya dan Sasuke takkan melepaskan gadis itu begitu saja sebelum hasratnya terpenuhi.

"Aaah Sasu…ke…" Akhirnya Ino berhasil lepas dari jerat ciuman Sasuke dan mendesahkan nama kekasihnya seiring dengan terbebasnya bibir Ino yang sejak tadi terkunci oleh ciuman pemuda itu.

"Hm…kurasa tidak baik kalau kita melakukannya di sini." Gumam Sasuke di sela leher Ino, sedangkan kedua mata onyxnya melirik ke arah halaman istana di bawah sana, di mana para pelayan istana sedang menatapnya dengan wajah merah karena melihat aktivitasnya dengan Ino barusan.

"Tidak…hosh..hosh…tidak sekarang Sasu…setidaknya…tunggu nanti malam!" pinta Ino yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis.

"Ck, nanti malam kita tak punya banyak waktu kan?" sangkal Sasuke yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Ino dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

"Tung…Sasu!"

Bruk!

Sasuke langsung menghempaskan Ino ke atas ranjang, tapi baru saja dia akan menindih Ino, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan otomatis menghantikan aksi Sasuke, pemuda itu pun berdecak kesal saat kegiatannya terganggu oleh siapapun di balik pintu itu.

"Sasuke-sama, apakah anda di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Masuk!" seru Sasuke kesal, kini dia duduk di tepi ranjang sedangkan Ino beringsut turun dari atas ranjang berukuran king size itu.

Pintu pun terbuka perlahan dan nampaklah seorang pelayan dengan seragam maidnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, yang mulia Ratu ingin bertemu Ino-sama." Kata pelayan itu sambil menunduk hormat pada majikannya.

Sasuke dan Ino berpandangan sejenak, tapi kemudian kedua onyx Sasuke menyipit sebelum membuka suara.

"Aku ikut!" kata Sasuke datar namun penuh penekanan, Ino pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah setelahnya.

"Ze…umph…?" Sasuke mengunci bibir Ino dengan ciumannya sebelum gadis itu mengucapkan mantra Zeehond-nya, sang pelayan yang masih di dalam ruangan itu pun memilih untuk keluar karena tak ingin mengganggu privasi majikannya, sedangkan Ino mencoba memisahkan diri dari Sasuke dengan mendorong bahu pemuda itu menjauh, dan saat bibir mereka terpisah Sasuke kembali menatap Ino tajam.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri!" kata Sasuke yang lebih mirip seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut serta dengan Ino untuk menemui Ibunya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Yang Mulia, Ino-sama dan Sasuke-sama sudah tiba!" suara ketukan dan teguran seorang pelayan menginterupsi kegiatan Mikoto di dalam kamar.

"Masuk!" perintah Mikoto.

Pintu pun terbuka perlahan dan masuklah Sasuke dan Ino ke dalam ruangan, sedangkan pelayan yang bersama mereka segera undur diri setelah mereka masuk.

"Arara…rasanya yang kupanggil tadi hanya Ino-chan saja, lalu kenapa Sasuke juga ikut?" tanya Mikoto sambil menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya di balik kipas lipat yang dia bawa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan putra Okaa-san, dan ehm…calon suami…ehm…Ino." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari ibunya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya saat dia berkata tentang calon suami Ino.

"Wah wah…putraku rupanya benar-benar sudah besar ya? Rasanya baru kemarin kamu ngompol di gaun Okaa-san." Ino terkikik geli demi didengarnya ucapan jahil Mikoto pada Sasuke, apa lagi melihat reaksi Sasuke yang blushing makin parah sambil melancarkan protes pada Ibunya itu.

"Nah Sasu, kau kembali saja ke kamarmu! Kaa-san ingin berdua saja dengan Ino-chan!" kata Mikoto sambil mendorong Sasuke ke arah pintu.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tahu apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" Sasuke masih ingin protes.

"Arara…ini urusan perempuan, jadi kau yang laki-laki tidak boleh tahu!" kata Mikoto dengan senyumnya meskipun kedua tangannya masih mendorong Sasuke keluar kamar.

"Tapi…Okaa-san!"

"Jaa ne, Sasu!" Mikoto memotong protes Sasuke dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Nah Ino-chan, saatnya kau mencoba gaun yang kupilihkan untukmu!" Mikoto berbalik ke arah Ino dan mulai menunjukkan senyum cerahnya.

"He? Gaun?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Ya, gaun untuk acaramu nanti malam." Mikoto langsung menarik tangan Ino ke arah tumpukan gaun yang tadi sempat dia pilih dari sekian banyak gaun yang dia punya.

Kini Mikoto mulai memasang-masang gaun yang dia pilih pada tubuh Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya menurut saja pada wanita itu dia bahkan tak sadar kalau sudah jadi mainan untuk Mikoto yang diam-diam menganggapnya seperti barbie.

"Hm…sepertinya yang manapun cocok untukmu Ino-chan, kalau kau sendiri ingin yang mana?" tanya Mikoto ditengah kebingungannya memilih gaun untuk Ino.

"Sepertinya…" Ino melihat lihat jajaran gaun di atas ranjang besar di depannya dan tertuju pada satu gaun di tengah warna mencolok lain.

"Yang hitam ini sepertinya lebih cocok untukku." Ino menempelkan gaun berwarna hitam di depan dadanya.

"Bagaimana Oba-san?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Mikoto penuh harap.

"Coba kau pakai Ino-chan!" Mikoto terlihat tak sabar melihat Ino memakai gaun itu, dan Ino pun segera menghilang di balik tirai untuk ganti baju.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino telah keluar dari balik tirai dengan mengenakan gaun pilihannya. Gaun tanpa lengan yang cukup terbuka di bagian dada dan punggung, bagian bawahnya begitu lebar dan berumbai, juga dihiasi dengan kain besar yang melilit di antara rok dasarnya hingga mencapai bagian belakang pinggang dan diikat dengan bentuk pita yang berjuntai. Ino terlihat begitu anggun saat mengenakannya dan Mikoto yakin jika Ino memakai gaun itu, dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian para pria di pesta nanti terutama Sasuke.

"Hm…kau terlihat lebih dewasa jika memakai itu nak." Mikoto mulai mengamati penampilan Ino sambil mengitari gadis itu.

"Sasuke pasti senang jika melihatmu secantik ini hihihi…" Mikoto terkikik geli jika membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang blushing parah saat melihat penampilan Ino nanti malam.

"Nah tinggal menambahi make up!" Mikoto mulai bersemangat lagi mendandani Ino.

"Sepertinya anda sendang sekali mengerjai Sasuke ya Oba-san?" tanya Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang menyerupai seringai jahil.

"Aaaah sepertinya kau setipe denganku ya Ino-chan?" Mikoto mulai tersenyum misterius.

"Hn…ini memang bawaan dari Ibuku kok hihihi…" kini Ino terkikik jahil.

"Hm…mungkin aku tertular oleh penyakit Ibumu yang satu itu Ino-chan." Dan keduanya kini malah saling bercerita tentang kejahilan mereka pada Sasuke dan sesekali mereka terkikik geli saat mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah mereka alami dulu.

=oooooo=

"Nii-sama, apa kau yakin akan menghadiri acara pertunangan Ino-san dan Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata pada Neji yang sudah mulai menyiapkan diri untuk menghadiri acara itu.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Neji yang terlihat cuek.

"Tapi Nii-sama, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" Hinata terlihat khawatir mengingat Neji pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Ino dan dia juga yakin kalau kakaknya itu masih menyimpan perasaan pada gadis pirang itu.

"Hinata, urus saja masalahmu sendiri tidak usah mengurusiku!" kata Neji tajam dan membuat Hinata terdiam.

Keluarga Hyuuga memang mendapat undangan langsung dari istana Uchiha, dan sebagai calon penerus Hyuuga, Neji harus bisa memenuhi undangan itu mengingat hubungan ayahnya denga Raja kerajaan Uchiha begitu dekat meskipun dia sendiri mempunyai hubungan buruk dengan hungsu Uchiha apa lagi saat tahu gadis yang dia cintai berpaling pada pemuda itu.

Tapi apapun yang dia lakukan saat ini tentu sudah bukan lagi urusan Ino karena tanda ikatan mereka telah lenyap sejak gadis itu membebaskannya.

=oooooo=

Malam tiba dan pesta pun dimulai, para tamu undangan juga sudah datang bahkan Sasuke sudah siap degan pakaian kebesarannya, kemeja hitam dengan dasi yang berumbai dan dilapisi coat panjang berwarna hitam kelam. Pemuda itu melihat sekelilingnya berharap Ino akan segera datang dan tidak berlama-lama berdandan karena dia sudah mulai jengah dengan keramaian itu.

Sementara itu Ino masih berada di kamar dengan beberapa maid yang mendandani dirinya, ada juga yang mengurus tatanan rambut Ino dan membenahi gaunnya.

Ino merasa kalau ada seorang maid yang tidak suka dengannya, gadis itu pun semerta-merta berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membuat para maid di sekitarnya tersentak kaget, apa lagi melihat tatapan tajam Ino pada mereka satu persatu.

"Kau!" tatapan Ino terhenti pada satu sosok maid yang tadi membenahi gaunnya.

"Kalau tidak suka mengurusiku kau bisa keluar!" kata Ino tajam, dan anehnya maid itu malah membalas tatapan tajam Ino.

"Kheh, kau memerintahku? Kau ini hanya manusia tidak lebih tinggi dari kami yang vampir, kami bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah karena kami memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari pada kau!" tuding maid itu, sedangkan maid yang lain hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar ucapan rekan mereka.

"Hoo jadi begitu ya? Kau menganggap dirimu lebih kuat dariku begitu eh?" desis Ino sambil mulai menaikkan energinya untuk menekan para maid vampir di depannya.

"Kalian ingin membunuhku?" Ino semakin menaikkan tekanan energinya dan membuat para maid di depannya terdiam.

"Kalian pikir kalian lebih tinggi dariku hn?" Ino semakin manaikkan energinya dan kedua matanya pun mulai berkilat kemerahan, tatapannya bahkan lebih tajam dari elang yang mengunci mangsanya dan membuat para maid di depannya gemetar saat merasakan tekanan energi milik Ino.

"Ma…maafkan…kesalahan rekan kami Ino-sama!" para maid yang lain mulai bersimpuh di hadapan Ino, sedangkan maid pembangkang tadi masih berdiri terpaku merasakan tekanan energi luar biasa dari wanita di depannya.

"Kau masih ingin membunuhku hn?" tanya Ino penuh penekanan sedangkan maid itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan paksa dan jatuh terduduk saat tubuhnya sudah tak mampu menahan tekanan energi Ino.

"Ch, kalian bawa teman kalian ini keluar dari sini!" perintah Ino pada maid yang lain.

"Ba…baik Ino-sama!" sahut mereka yang kemudian membawa rekan mereka keluar kamar.

Kini Ino berbalik menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, sekilas dia masih melihat kedua matanya yang memancar kemerahan sebelum kemudian kembali menjadi aquamarine, gadis itu kembali teringat akan sosok dirinya yang terpantul di dalam cermin saat dia terkurung di dalam lacrima nightmare.

"Aku ini…apa?" lirih Ino yang tentu saja tak ada yang akan menjawabnya.

Di aula utama kerajaan

Sasuke sudah akan menyusul Ino ke kamar saat merasa Ino tak juga datang, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Ino turun dari tangga utama ke lantai bawah tempat berlangsungnya pesta, suara highheels yang beradu dengan anak tangga terdengar bersahutan mengisi kekosongan di dalam ruangan itu, semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok Ino yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

Sasuke tertegun saat melihat penampilan Ino yang terlihat begitu dewasa, cantik dan tentu saja…membuat sesuatu di dalam perutnya menggelitik tak sabar ingin segera meraih gadis dalam balutan gaun hitam yang serasi dengan pakaian kebesarannya itu.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga, dan saat Ino telah sampai di anak tangga terakhir Sasuke langsung mengulurkan tanganya ke arah gadisnya itu dan Ino pun menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, mempercayakan dirinya dalam genggaman tangan kekasihnya yang terasa hangat membungkus miliknya, Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Ino mendekat padanya sedangkan tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggang gadis itu.

"Kau lama!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Ino.

"Gomen na!" desah Ino tepat di samping telinga Sasuke.

Kini keduanya berjalan ke lantai dansa, dan musik pun mulai mengalun seiring dengan gerakan mereka yang lembut.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan setiap kali Sasuke membawanya untuk bergerak memutar tubuhnya, kedua aquamarinenya terbelalak saat melihat sosok Neji di antara tamu undangan, namun dia tak sempat berlama-lama menatap pemuda itu karena Sasuke sudah kembali menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa…Neji juga ada di sini?" bisik Ino saat wajahnya kembali beristirahat di sela leher Sasuke.

"Hn? Ayahku yang mengundang Hyuuga kemari." Sasuke menjawab sambil masih membawa tubuh Ino untuk bergerak melangkah pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri saat mereka masih saling mendekap.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau keluargamu punya hubungan baik dengan Hyuuga?" protes Ino masih dengan berbisik.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya." Ino menghela nafas pasrah mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang singkat dan terkesan tidak perduli itu.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusapkan hidungnya di bahu Ino yang tak tertutup apapun.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," Ino mengusap belakang kepala Sasuke, merasakan helaian hitam pemuda itu di sela jemarinya.

"Aku hanya…tidak ingin bertemu dengannya di saat seperti ini." lanjut Ino sambil menekan dirinya lebih rapat dengan Sasuke yang masih mendekapnya.

"Ino!"

"Hm?"

"Kau membuatku lapar." Sasuke mendesah di sela leher Ino yang dia hirup sejak tadi.

"Ah ya, kau belum meminum darahku sejak kemarin ya?" Ino terkikik pelan di bahu Sasuke.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" bisik Sasuke sambil mengusapkan hidungnya di belakang telinga Ino.

"Lalu apa?"

"Ssssh…kau…" Sasuke menyisipkan jemarinya di balik kain yang menutup bagian depan tubuh Ino dan menyentuh kulit lembut Ino di baliknya, Ino membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan Sasuke di bawah dadanya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar!" lirih Sasuke sambil masih merasakan sensasi lembut di genggaman tangannya.

"Tapi aku baru saja turun!" Ino mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari tempatnya bermain.

"Ino…kalau tidak segera kembali…aku bisa menelanjangimu di sini!" Ino tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan merasakan dekapan pemuda itu yang terasa semakin erat.

Neji menyipitkan kedua mata silvernya saat melihat Sasuke dan Ino di depan sana, dia tahu betul kemana arah tangan Sasuke saat ini meskipun tertutup oleh sisi lengan pemuda itu yang melingkar penuh di tubuh Ino, bahkan dia bisa melihat semburat merah samar di pipi Ino yang terlihat sedikit di sela bahu Sasuke.

"Cih!" Neji mendecih pelan begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat menikmati apa yang dia lakukan, tanpa ingin berlama-lama Neji pun langsung melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang seharusnya tidak dia datangi itu.

"Seharusnya aku bisa membenci perempuan itu!" gumam Neji di sela langkahnya yang lebar.

=oooooo=

Shizune membalikkan badannya saat seorang elf muncul dan menunduk hormat padanya.

"Apakah ada perkembangan di Ondergrondse?" tanya Shizune pada elf berambut silver di depannya.

"Sejauh yang kami amati, jumlah energi Blood Pearl banyak berkurang Shizune-san!" kata elf itu yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berkurang? Apakah kalian tahu penyebabnya?" Shizune mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ragu akan apa yang dia dengar.

"Seperti biasa, kami hanya menemukan hamparan pasir jasad para boneka Blood Pearl, kami tak sempat mengejar pelakunya karena gerakannya sangat cepat, dan jika terkejarpun…kami ragu apakah kami bisa menghadapinya Shiizune-san." Shizune tertegun mendengar ucapan elf bawahannya.

"Sekuat itukah?" gumam Shizune ragu, tapi mau tidak mau dia tetap harus percaya karena yang bicara saat ini adalah elf kepercayaannya yang dia anggap lebih kuat dari elf lain.

"Apakah ada perkembangan lain mengenai blood pearl?" tanya Shizune lagi.

"Kemarin kami merasakan energi Blood Pearl yang bercampur dengan energi vampir yang sangat besar, sepertinya ada boneka Blood Pearl yang dibangkitkan dengan paksa di sana." Shizune tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya mendengar penjelasan elf itu.

"Kau bilang…Blood Pearl dengan energi vampir?" Shizune terlihat ragu dengan penjelasan itu.

"Jangan-jangan…objek kali ini bukan vampir yang sudah mati seperti sebelumnya?" gumam Shizune memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kami juga menduga…kalau objek Blood Pearl saat ini adalah vampir yang masih hidup." Shizune gemetar membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Ino jika kekuatan itu mengincarnya.

"Siapkan army untuk melindungi Nona Muda di Ondergrondse! Aku juga akan ikut ke sana!" kata Shizune yang langsung berbalik untuk mempersiapkan diri kembali ke Ondergrondse yang sudah lama tidak dia jamah.

"Baik Shizune-san!" jawab elf berambut silver yang kemudian menghilang dari ruangan tempatnya menghadap Shizune.

=oooooo=

Saat ini Sasuke dan Ino tengah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka sambil menatap bulan purnama yang terlihat besar di Ondergrondse. Mereka baru saja kabur dari pesta setelah menyematkan cincin di jari mereka, Sasuke langsung melesat membawa Ino bersamanya tanpa memperdulikan pesta mereka lagi tapi saat mereka baru masuk ke kamar, Ino langsung terpana begitu melihat bulan purnama yang terlihat di luar balkon, dan gadis itu pun melupakan tujuan Sasuke membawanya kembali ke kamar dan malah berlari ke balkon untuk mengagumi keindahan bulan purnama di Ondergrondse.

"Kirei…." Gumam Ino sambil menatap bulan besar di depan sana, sedangkan Sasuke yang kini berdiri di samping gadis itu bukannya menatap bulan di depan sana tapi malah menatap wajah Ino yang terlihat makin cantik saat terbias cahaya bulan yang keperakan.

"Ya kau benar, cantik sekali." Gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ino.

"Kau lihat kemana?" tanya Ino yang mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah datar namun terdapat semburat merah samar di pipinya, belum lagi arah matanya yang turun ke dada Ino.

"Kau lupa tujuanku membawamu kembali hm?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian menarik tubuh Ino mendekat padanya, menekan pinggangnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino dan sedetik kemudian bibir mereka bertemu, entah sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini Sasuke merasakan lembutnya bibir Ino di bibirnya, yang jelas dia tak pernah merasa bosan dengan itu dia bahkan merasa seolah Ino adalah candu baginya hingga membuatnya selalu ingin merasakan lembutnya surga dunia yang hanya bisa dia capai bersama Ino.

Sasuke menarik simpul di pinggang Ino pada kain yang melilit di gaun gadis itu dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai, menyiskan gaun polos yang masih membalut tubuh Ino. Kini Sasuke mulai mengangkat tubuh Ino dengan bridal style tapa melepas ciuman mereka, pemuda itu membawa Ino kembali masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian dia sendiri duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Ino berada di pangkuannya.

Kini Ino mulai melepas pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke, menarik jas panjang Sasuke asal-asalan dan membuangnya ke lantai, kemudian melepas kancing kemeja hitam Sasuke dan menurunknnya sebatas siku pemuda itu, Ino melepaskan ciumannya sejenak hanya untuk menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang penuh hasrat dan kembali memberikan ciuman lembut pada kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menekan tengkuk Ino untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai menelusup di balik gaun Ino di bawah sana, Ino mendesah pelan dan berjenggit sekilas saat merasakan jemari Sasuke di bawah sana, Ino kembali melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Sasuke aku…" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya dalam keraguan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Ino.

"Aku…" Ino melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan mengenggelamkan wajah pemuda itu di dadanya hingga Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas degup jantung gadis itu di telinganya.

"Ino…"

"Sasu…apakah kau…mencintaiku?" tanya Ino setengah berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja kalau kau mencintaiku eh?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Ino yang memerah, seringai tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke begitu mendapati kekasihnya salah tingkah.

"Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan padamu Ino, aku tidak akan menyentuh wanita berkali-kali jika aku tidak mencintai wanita itu, kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku hampir gila jika sehari saja tidak menyentuhmu." Lirih Sasuke yang kini kembali mengusapkan wajahnya di dada Ino.

"Ssssh…Sasu…" Ino mendesis pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke yang otomatis membawa wajah Sasuke semakin merapat padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino…aku cinta kamu." Gumam Sasuke di sela aktivitasnya.

"Atashi…mo…Sasuke…" desah Ino yang menikmati perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

=oooooo=

Shizune mendarat di Ondergrondse bersama dengan elf lain yang menjadi pengikutnya, wanita itu mengamati sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas berat. Sudah lama dia tidak menginjakkan kaki di tanah Ondergrondse, dia bahkan sudah lupa seperti apa udara Ondergrondse yang terasa segar di tubuhnya dan dia juga lupa kalau auranya aan berubah di tempat itu.

"Shizune-san, menurut informasi dari para goblin yang kami temui, saat ini Nona Muda sedang berada di Istana Uchiha." Kata seorang elf berambut emas.

"Begitu? Baguslah, berarti Nona ada di tempat yang aman." Shizune menyunggingkan senyum leganya.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh lengah, kita harus segera memberantas para Boneka Blood Pearl sebelum Nona mengetahuinya!" kata Shizune yang kemudian mulai melangkah mendahului para bawahannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan energy Blood Pearl mendekat, para elf pun mulai waspada dan bersiap untuk serangan apapun yang akan datang nanti.

Angin berhembus berlawanan dengan arah pandang para elf, dan aura pekat pun mulai menyelubungi daerah sekitar mereka, pepohonan dan rumput liar mulai mengering seiring dengan kabut hitam yang menelisik di antara pepohonan dan tanaman liar di hutan tempat para elf itu mendarat.

Kedua mata Shizune melebar saat melihat sosok berpakaian hitam berjalan mendekat dari depan sana, terlihat pancaran kemerahan dari Blood Pearl di atas dahi sosok itu, bahkan kedua matanya sama merah dengan Blood Pearl itu.

Shizune memundurkan langkahnya saat sosok itu semakin dekat dengannya, kedua matanya masih mengunci sosok itu sedangkan tubuhnya gemetar saat melihat sosok itu semakin jelas saat terkena sinar bulan purnama yang menelisik di sela pepohonan.

"K…kau?"

Syuut…

Sosok itu melesat cepat dalam kegelapan, Shizune bahkan tak bisa melihat gerakan sosok itu yang mulai bergerak.

Para burung malam beterbangan meninggalkan sarang mereka saat merasakan adanya ancaman di sekitar mereka, sedangkan para elf di dalam hutan itu mulai berusaha melawan teror kematian dari Blood Pearl.

=oooooo=

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati Sasuke di sampingnya, gadis itu mulai beringsut mendudukkan diri bersandar di kepala ranjang dan mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Ino di tengah kebingungannya.

"Sasu!" panggil Ino lagi begitu tak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang dia cari.

Ino mengucek matanya sebentar untuk sedikit menghilangkan kantuknya kemudian beringsut turun dari ranjang dan kembali menyerukan nama Sasuke.

Syuu….

Ino bergindik saat merasakan angin malam yang dingin menyentuh tubuh polosnya, gadis itu pun mencari-cari sesuatu untuk membalut tubuhnya dan dia menemukan jas panjang Sasuke yang dia lempar sebelum bercinta dengannya tadi, gadis itu langsung menyambar jas hitam itu dan memakainya untuk menutup tubuhnya yang dingin. Ino menghirup aroma maskulin khas Sasuke dari jas yang terasa kebesaran di tubuhnya itu, bahkan lengan jas itu menelan habis tangan Ino yang kecil dan panjang jasnya pun mencapai mata kaki Ino, jika Sasuke melihat Ino saat ini mungkin dia akan segera menarik kembali Ino ke atas ranjang dan bermain sampai pagi, tapi saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak ada di sana dan Ino mulai kebingungan mencarinya, dia pun melangkah keluar kamar Sasuke berniat mencari pemuda itu sendiri.

Ino melangkah menelusuri lorong besar dan panjang di Istana Uchiha, gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu harus kemana mencari Sasuke karena baru kali ini dia menginjakkan kaki di Istana Uchiha, akhirnya dia hanya bisa berjalan tak tentu arah dan asal membuka pintu apa saja yang dia temui, beberapa kali dia membuka pintu dan semuanya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke, dia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menemukan satu lagi pintu besar tapi kali ini ukirannya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, bahkan hampir sama dengan pintu kamar Sasuke dan tanpa banyak pikir lagi Ino langsung membuka pintu besar itu kemudian masuk ke dalamnya.

Entah kenapa Ino merasa familiar dengan aroma ruangan itu, Ino pun melangkah semakin dalam ke tengah ruangan dan menemukan sebuah ranjang berukuran king size di dalam sana, juga sofa besar di tengah ruangan, isinya memang hampir sama dengan isi kamar Sasuke hanya tatanannya yang berbeda dan aroma khas kamar itu sungguh tidak asing bagi Ino namun gadis itu tak juga menemukan apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak asing dengan aroma itu.

Karena tak juga menemukan apa yang dia cari dia pun berbalik dan berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti seketika saat melihat lukisan besar refleksi seseorang yang sudah lama dia cari tertempel di dinding ruangan itu. Kedua mata Ino membulat sempurna saat menatap lukisan itu, lututnya terasa lemas saat melihat wajah pemuda yang terpoles sempurna dalam lukisan itu.

"K…kenapa…Itachi…?"

"Ino!" Sasuke menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah khawatir, dia baru saja berlarian mencari Ino saat tak mendapati Ino di dalam kamar dan akhirnya dia melihat pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menduga kalau Ino berada di dalamnya, tentu dia khawatir jika ino melihat isi kamar itu entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Ino melihatnya, entah apa yang akan Ino lakukan jika melihat lukisan kakaknya di dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke tertegun saat melihat Ino menoleh padanya dengan wajah sembab dengan air mata yang masih mengalir melalui pipinya yang sudah basah.

"Ino aku…" Sasuke mendekat ke arah Ino, namun Ino melangkah mundur menjaga jarak dari pemuda itu.

"Ino…"

"Kenapa…ada lukisan Itachi di sini?" tanya Ino yang menundukkan wajahnya menatap lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Dia…kakakku…" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitannya.

"Kau tahu…kau tahu tentangku dan dia, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" seru Ino yang masih mengalirkan air matanya.

"Aku juga baru tahu saat melindungimu dari Almazero!" sentak Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Sasu?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi terluka, Sasuke tertegun melihat Ino, tak pernah dia bermaksud membuat gadis itu terluka karena dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu dari sisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino!" lirih Sasuke yang terdengar parau karena terhalang oleh tangis yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Ino merasakan sakit di dadanya saat melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, tapi dia juga sakit saat mengetahui dirinya selama ini telah bercinta dengan adik dari pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya, namun dia sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dia kini mencintai pemuda di depannya, dan akhirnya Ino hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis di sana.

"Ino, tidak cukupkah…jika hanya aku yang mencintaimu?" tanya Sasuke yang kini mulai mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Kurang besarkah…perasaanku padamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang kini bahkan terdengar lebih memilukan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh…aku mencintaimu Ino!"

Hanya isak tangis yang mengisi kesunyian malam itu, air mata dari kedua orang yang sedang dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ah akhirnya selesai chapter ini, hm…cukup panjang menurutku .

Chap depan mungkin akan lebih serius dan masalah sebenarnya akan muncul di chap depan, thanks buat yang udah baca n review chapter lalu

**Nitha Chaniago, Kaka, Thi3x, FYLYN, Lollytha-chan, Elba Elisabeth, Lappie, Yuki, El cierto, Vaneela, Chika chyntia, Evil smirk of the Black Swan, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Lil-Q, Me, Kyu's neli-chan, Handa Dengkha, Elfazen.**

Arigatou gozaimasu minna

Akhir kata, R n R please!

*Salam Cute*


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi melangkah memasuki sebuah kastil besar yang berada di tengah hutan barat Ondergrondse, pemuda itu menajamkan tatapannya saat menyusuri lorong koridor kastil tempat dia harus menemui seseorang. Itachi mulai memelankan langkahnya saat hampir sampai di tempat tujuannya, di depan sana terdapat sebuah pintu besar yang menghubungkan ruangan tempat pertemuannya dengan orang itu, terlihat ekspresi Itachi mengeras saat merasa tujuannya sudah dekat, dan pintu itu pun terbuka perlahan saat Itachi sampai di depan pintu tebal itu, mempermudah aksesnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup gelap di dalam sana. Kedua mata onyx Itachi langsung tertuju pada sosok berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di singgasananya di depan sana, dan tatapan pemuda itu pun menajam saat melihat seringai tipis tersungging di bibir sosok itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga My Knight!" sosok itu mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kheh! Sayang sekali aku bukan milikmu dan tidak berminat untuk menjadi kesatriamu!" sahut Itachi langsung dan otomatis membuat seringai di bibir sosok berambut pirang itu lenyap.

"Tidak! Kau salah Itachi, aku akan menjadikanmu kesatriaku!" kata sosok itu dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau tidak akan mengusik Ino lagi, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berada di pihakmu!" kata Itachi yang mulai waspada.

"Ooooh…sebegitu pentingnyakah gadis itu bagimu hn? Dia bahkan hanya seorang half yang tidak mengerti posisinya kheh!" cibir si pirang sambil menyentakkan jubahnya ke belakang.

"Benar, dia sangat penting bagiku dan kau yang masih berhubungan darah dengannya seharusnya tahu juga posisimu!" balas Itachi yang membuat sosok pirang itu menatap tajam ke arah Itachi.

"Kau hanya takut kalau dia akan merebut posisimu karena dia keturunan Ushiromiya kan? Kheh menggelikan!" lanjut Itachi yang membuat sosok di depannya mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapnya bagian dari darah Ushiromiya, dan aku tak pernah takut akan keberadaannya!" sentak sosok pirang itu.

"Dia hanya seorang half yang takkan pernah bisa menduduki posisi paling tinggi di Ushiromiya!" lanjutnya terlihat sarat akan emosi dan kecemburuan.

"Bagaimanapun kau menyangkalnya, dia tetaplah bagian dari Ushiromiya!" seringai mulai muncul di bibir Itachi saat melihat sosok di depannya mulai gusar.

"Aku akan melenyapkannya,"

Itachi terbelalak saat tiba-tiba sosok itu sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Dengan caraku sendiri!"

PYASH!

Itachi melompat menghindari serangan sosok itu, namun sial baginya karena dia mendarat di sebuah pentagram besar yang tiba-tiba muncul di bawah kakinya.

"Kheh kau…sudah merencanakan semua ini?!" desis Itachi yang kini tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Khekhekhe kau benar sekali, aku akan menghancurkannya lewat dirimu Itachi Uchiha!"

Dan pentagram di bawah kaki Itachi bersinar kemerahan saat sosok berambut pirang itu meneteskan darahnya di atas simbol besar itu, dan perlahan huruf-huruf kuno yang tertulis dalam simbol itu terserap ke dahi Itachi.

Burung-burung malam beterbangan melarikan diri saat merasakan getaran dari bawah tanah dan suara jeritan kesakitan sang sulung Uchiha juga suara tawa kemenangan dari sosok berambut pirang yang tengah memerangkap Itachi itu.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca, mereview, menyukai dan mengikuti fic ini hingga sekarang, thanks juga buat para silent reader kalau ada. Saya sangat menghargai apapun apresiasi kalian terhadap fic ini.**

**Here you go!**

**Black Pearl Exorcist**

**Sebelumnya di Black Pearl Exorcist:**

**Ino yang terbangun dan tak mendapati Sasuke di sisinya mulai mencari keberadaan pemuda itu, dia berinisiatif untuk menelusuri koridor Istana Uchiha untuk menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya, namun dia justru menemukan fakta yang menyakitkan mengenai Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke. Kini Ino dan Sasuke sedang mengalami dilemma menyangkut perasaan mereka.**

**Chapter VIII**

**=Awaken By Blood=**

Angin malam berhembus perlahan menyibakkan tirai hitam yang menggantung di atas jendela besar yang terbuka lebar dan terhubung ke arah balkon. Kedua sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan itu masih terdiam dalam keheningan, suara isak tangis yang sebelumnya mendominasi pun kini telah lenyap digantikan oleh suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin malam, posisi mereka yang awalnya menjaga jarak kini telah berganti degan salah satu di antara mereka mendekap pasangannya.

Beberapa saat lalu ketika Ino sudah mulai memelankan isak tangisnya, Sasuke mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan menarik gadis itu dalam dekapannya, meskipun Ino sama sekali tak membalas namun gadis itu juga tidak menolaknya, kedua tangan Ino tetap menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya, dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menggerakkan keduanya untuk mendorong atau membalas pelukan Sasuke. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir keduanya, Sasuke tak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini sedangkan Ino sama sekali tak ingin membuka suara karena tenggorokannya masih terasa kelu setelah mengetahui kenyataan tentang hubungan darah antara Itachi dan Sasuke.

=Black Pearl Exorcist=

Srek…srek…srek…

Suara langkah kaki Neji yang bergesekan dengan rumput hutan terdengar jelas dalam keheningan malam itu.

Neji yang meninggalkan acara pertunangan Sasuke dan ino itu tak juga berniat pulang ke kastilnya, dia malas menunjukkan wajah kusutnya saat itu pada sang ayah yang sudah memberikan kepercayaan padanya untuk mendatagi acara Uchiha, tentu dia tak ingin sang ayah kecewa padanya karena pulang sebelum acara selesai.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas panjang, diusapnya wajahnya yang dia yakin terlihat sangat kusut saat itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku masih memiliki persaan bodoh ini pada perempuan itu!" gumamnya sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Harusnya aku sedikit mempertimbangkan ucapan Hinata kemarin!" decaknya sambil kembali mengayunkan langkahnya menuju kedalaman hutan. Entah kenapa langkah kakinya seolah mengajaknya untuk melewati hutan liar itu, dia bahkan melangkah tanpa berpikir kemana dia akan pergi namun instingnya kali ini seolah mengajaknya untuk menelusuri hutan, mungkin saja dia kan menemukan sesuatu di sana, itulah yang dia pikirkan sebelum memasuki hutan beberapa saat lalu.

Syuuu…

Angin lembut berhembus dari sela-sela pepohonan di sekitar Neji, dan pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba saat mencium bau darah yang terbawa angin barusan. Mungkin dia tidak akan heran jika yang dia cium itu bau darah manusia atau darah goblin lain yang bertingkat rendah, tapi lain halnya kalau yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah darah elf yang memiliki kasta cukup tinggi di Ondergrondse.

"Kenapa di sini tercium darah elf? Dan lagi…ini terlalu pekat untuk ukuran seorang elf, jadi artinya…ada pembantaian elf di sekitar sini?!" pikir Neji yang kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dengan berlari menembus hutan gelap itu untuk mencari tahu sumber bau darah itu.

Deg!

Neji membelalakkan matanya saat melihat cukup banyak elf bergelimpangan di depan sana, darah mereka pun tak sedikit yang tertumpah menodai tanah dan pepohonan sekitar bekas medan perang itu. Kedua mata silver Neji mengamati sekelilingnya, dia merasa familiar dengan para elf yang tergelatak di sekitarnya itu, otaknya berpikir sambil melewati tubuh-tubuh elf itu hingga dia terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal.

"Shizune-san?!" sebut Neji setengah ragu, namun dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah wanita elf yang kini sedang berusaha untuk bangkit itu.

"Shizune-san, ada apa ini?" tanya Neji yang kini telah berada di samping Shizune, membantu wanita itu untuk bangkit duduk di depannya.

"Ne..ji…sama…nige…te!"

WUSSSSH…

Neji tersentak saat merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat terbawa angin ribut barusan. Punggungnya terasa dingin dan gemetar ketika angin itu menghantam tubuhnya dari belakang, bahkan tubuhnya terasa kaku meskipun angin itu telah berlalu.

Syut!

Sosok bayangan hitam muncul di belakang Neji, lengkap dengan sabit besarnya yang siap menebas leher pemuda itu hingga putus.

"HABUNAI!"

Deg!

Ino tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu di dalam jantungnya terasa panas, gadis itu langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya hingga membuat Sasuke ikut tersentak kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

"Ino?" lirih Sasuke.

"B…blood…pearl…" Gumam Ino dengan tubuh bergetar, kedua matanya terbelalak seolah tengah melihat sesuatu yang paling menakutkan di dunia.

"Blood Pearl?" ulang Sasuke tak yakin, namun sesaat kemudian kedua onyxnya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Mungkinkah…" belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan tindakan Ino selanjutnya yang langsung berbalik meninggalkannya menuju balkon.

"Matte! Ino!"

Sasuke mencoba meraih Ino namun terlambat, gadis itu telah melompat dari balkon dan menghilang di balik pepohonan rimbun di bawah sana. Sasuke pun langsung mengikuti Ino melompat dari balkon dan mengejar kemanapun Ino pergi saat ini.

"Dou shita Ino?" batin Sasuke yang semakin gusar dengan sikap Ino.

=oooooo=

"Khufufu…kali ini kau benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik My Knight!" desis sosok berambut pirang yang kini tengah memeluk sosok berjubah hitam yang sama sekali tak meresponnya.

"Kau memang sangat berguna!" kata sosok itu lagi.

"Lihatlah itu, bukankah itu sangat indah?" tanya sosok berambut pirang itu sambil menunjuk hamparan mayat elf di depan sana, juga pertarungan seorang bangsawan vampir dengan nightmare dimana sang vampir sudah mulai kewalahan dan terluka di sana-sini.

"Darah elf yang harum ini benar-benar nikmat…" gumam sosok itu dengan seringai psikopatnya.

"Kau harus segera menambahkannya dengan darah half vampir exorcist itu, ini pasti akan menjadi taman mawar yang sangat indah jika ditengahnya tergeletak mayat gadis itu khufufufu…aku tidak sabar menantikannya…"

Slurp…

Sosok itu kini menjilat darah elf yang menodai jemari sosok berjubah hitam yang dia ajak bicara itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatmu membunuhnya, itu pasti akan menjadi tontonan yang sangat menarik khukhukhu…." Seringai lebar kembali terlihat di bibir sosok berambut pirang itu, sedangkan sosok berjubah hitam di dekatnya sama sekali tak merespon apapun yang dia katakan.

"Menghancurkan hubungan sepasang kekasih itu ternyata semenyenangkan ini khufufufu…hahahaha…." Sosok itu tergelak dengan sombongnya sambil menginjak kepala mayat elf di bawahnya.

=oooooo=

Sepasang mata emerald menatap lapisan pelindung yang mengelilingi kastil Yamanaka dengan seksama, dia memang sudah mengamati keadaan kastil itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia merasakan aura keberadaan sang pemilik kastil menghilang begitu saja.

"_Tuan Gaara, Nona Muda…pergi ke Ondergrondse."_

Teringat kembali ucapan Shizune saat dia datang ke tempat itu sesaat setelah kehilangan jejak keberadaan Ino.

"Untuk apa dia datang ke Ondergrondse? Apa lagi bersama vampir itu!" gumam Gaara yang masih tetap di posisinya.

"Kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu, tidak mungkin Shizune-san sampai menyusulnya ke sana kan?"

Mata emerald itu masih menatap lapisan pelindung di depan sana, dia memang bisa menembus pertahanan itu karena lapisan itu hanya berfungsi pada energi negatif yang mendekat, dan dia yakin sekali kalau dirinya bukanlah salah satu dari energi negatif itu.

"Tch, kalau saja aku bisa membuka gerbang Ogler pasti aku tidak hanya bisa duduk menunggu seperti ini!" decak Gaara kesal akan keterbatasannya.

Memang manusia biasa tidak akan bisa membuka gerbang Ogler yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dan dunia Ondergrondse, seperti halnya dengan Gaara meskipun tidak bisa dibilang manusia biasa karena dia seorang Exorcist namun dia tetaplah manusia yang tak bisa membuka gerbang kegelapan itu. Dia butuh orang dari Ondergrondse itu sendiri untuk mencapai dunia itu, dan dia sama sekali tak mempunyai kenalan makhluk dari Ondergrondse kecuali para penghuni Kastil Yamanaka.

"Sepertinya aku masih perlu menunggu beberapa saat lagi sampai mereka keluar sendiri dari gerbang itu, atau aku cari cara lain untuk menemukan gerbang Ogler yang kebetulan terbuka?" gumam Gaara yang kini sepertinya mendapatkan ide untuk menyusup ke Ondergrondse. Pemuda itu pun kini berbalik dan mulai melesat meninggalkan posisi pengamatannya.

=oooooo=

Tap! Tap! Tap! Syuut!

Ino berlarian melompati dahan-dahan pohon besar di hutan Ondergrondse mengikuti instingnya yang merasakan keberadaan Blood Pearl dan orang yang penting baginya, sedangkan Sasuke masih mengikutinya di belakang namun tetap menjaga jarak cukup jauh karena tidak ingin gadis itu kembali menolaknya seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Dada Ino berdesir hebat saat mencium bau darah elf di hutan itu dan satu lagi darah vampir yang sangat dia kenal ikut bercampur dengan bau darah elf itu.

"Neji?" satu nama meluncur mulus dari bibirnya, dan seketika dia teringat pada Sai yang sempat dipengaruhi oleh Blood Pearl sebelum tubuh pemuda itu lenyap.

"Tidak! Jangan dia!" Ino pun langsung memacu langkahnya lebih cepat lagi, tak perduli dengan kakinya yang masih terasa lemas dan kini terasa sakit karena dipaksa berlari, apa lagi dalam sosok manusianya.

Sring!

Kedua mata aquamarine Ino berkilat kemerahan saat merasakan keberadaan Blood Pearl yang semakin dekat, dan kejadian di depan sana membuat gadis itu tercekat dan hampir saja kehilangan suaranya untuk berteriak namun tetap dipaksa tenggorokannya untuk meneriakkan nama sosok di depan sana.

"NEJI!"

Ino menjejakkan kakinya lebih kuat pada batang pohon yang dia pijak dan langsung bertolak melompat dan menubruk tubuh Neji yang hampir terkena serangan energi padat Nightmare, keduanya pun terdorong jatuh berguling beberapa kali di tanah hingga akhirnya membentur pohon besar yang menghantam punggung Neji hingga pemuda itu menggerang sekilas saat merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

"Neji, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau masih hidup?!" buru Ino langsung.

"Urgh…Ino? K…kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Neji sambil mendekap lengannya yang terasa sakit karena pertarungannya dengan Nightmare beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku merasakan keberadaan Blood Pearl jadi…aku ke sini…" Ino tercekat saat melihat keadaan sekelilingnya di mana para elf yang dia kenal betul sebagai para pengikutnya telah bergelimpangan berlumur darah di sekitarnya.

"A…apa yang terjadi di sini?!" Ino tersentak berdiri menatap sekelilingnya, sedangkan Nigtmare yang hampir membunuh Neji tadi telah lenyap entah kemana, dan kini Ino mulai berjalan melewati tubuh-tubuh para elf pelayannya itu hingga kedua matanya tertuju pada sosok elf wanita yang sangat dia kenal.

"Shizune?!" Ino langsung berlari ke arah Shizune yang terlihat penuh luka.

"Shizune, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino yang berusaha mendapatkan fokus Shizune.

"Nona muda…syukurlah…anda selamat…" gumam Shizune sambil menyentuh pipi Ino dengan sayang bagaikan seorang ibu pada putrinya.

"Ino…" Neji berjalan terhuyung ke arah Ino.

"Sebaiknya…kau kembali ke dunia atas…aku merasa…di sini sangat berbahaya untukmu…" Akhirnya Neji jatuh terduduk di dekat Ino hingga gadis itu kini beralih menopang tubuh pemuda itu.

"Tapi sebelumnya kita harus menyembuhkan luka kalian dulu!" kata Ino yang kini menatap prihatin pada beberapa luka di tubuh Neji dan keadaan Shizune.

"Ino…" Neji menyibakkan rambut Ino dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga gadis itu, memberi akses agar dirinya dapat melihat wajah cantik Ino dengan jelas.

"Terima kasih…kau sudah mau mengkhawatirkan aku…" kata Neji yang kemudian jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari tempat itu hanya bisa menatap sosok Ino yang tengah mendekap Neji dengan ekspresi terluka. Sekilas Ino dapat melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu namun dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya seolah tak berani berlama-lama menatap wajah pemuda yang entah sekarang masih dia anggap sebagai kekasihnya atau bukan, mengingat kesalahan yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya.

Wuuuussssssh….

Angin kencang berhembus membuat dedaunan kering di sekitar Ino beterbangan menyamarkan penglihatan Ino, namun gadis itu dapat melihat sosok berjubah hitam di antara serpihan daun kering itu. Kedua mata Ino melebar dan dia pun tersentak berdiri ketika menangkap kilat kemerahan di kedua mata sosok itu.

Sasuke yang juga melihatnya pun terpaku di tempatnya seolah apa yang dia lihat itu sanggup melumpuhkan sistem syaraf motoriknya, bahkan nafasnya pun terasa sesak ketika sosok itu tak juga bergerak dan hanya diam di tempatnya sambil menatap dingin ke arah Ino berdiri.

"I..ta…"

Syuuut…

Deg!

Ino tersentak saat tiba-tiba sosok itu sudah berada di depannya dengan tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh yang kuat, gadis itu tak juga tersadar dari shocknya hingga dia merasakan jantungnya terkoyak dalam hitungan detik.

JRAT!

Ino tersentak saat merasakan sakit di dadanya, sedangkan Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya atas apa yang dia lihat. Itachi tengah menembus jantung Ino dan menggenggam Back Pearl di tangannya, darah segar mengalir deras dari lubang yang menganga di dada hingga punggung Ino, rambut Ino yang tadi pendek entah kenapa perlahan memanjang seiring dengan gerakan Itachi yang menembus tubuh kecil itu, tenggorokan Sasuke pun dipaksanya untuk bersuara di tengah keterkejutannya itu.

"INOOOOO!" seru Sasuke yang langsung melesat ke arah Ino dan Itachi, sedangkan Itachi langsung mencabut tangannya yang sempat menembus tubuh Ino tadi dengan kasar hingga darah Ino memuncrat menodai jubah dan wajahnya, sedangkan tubuh Ino yang tersentak kerena tindakan Itachi itu kini jatuh namun tak sampai menyentuh tanah karena Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menangkap tubuhnya.

"Ino...Ino!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Ino yang terkulai lemah dalam dekapannya, kedua mata Sasuke langsung berkilat kemerahan dan menatap sosok Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"A…Aniki…" desis Sasuke, tubuhnya bergetar tak percaya atas apa yang dia lihat saat ini, dekapannya pada tubuh Ino pun semakin menguat karena emosi yang dia rasakan.

"Aniki…dou shite Aniki?" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan luapan emosinya namun gagal, air matanya telah meluncur mulus melewati pipinya dan kini dia hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Ino yang entah masih hidup atau tidak itu. Sedangkan Itachi tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatap tajam nyaris kosong ke arah Sasuke dan Ino sedangkan tangannya masih menggenggam Black Pearl yang baru saja dia cabut dari jantung Ino.

Genggaman tangan Itachi menguat ketika merasakan hal yang aneh di dadanya, cipratan darah Ino yang menodai wajahnya pun terasa panas di kulitnya apa lagi saat tetesan darah itu perlahan turun dan mengenai Blood Pearl di dahinya hingga merembes ke dalam Blood Pearl itu. Seketika kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa bahkan tubuhnya serasa bagaikan tersengat listrik ribuan volt hingga dirinya mengerang kesakitan sambil mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jerit kesakitan pun keluar dari tenggorokan Itachi yang semakin serak karena kuatnya teriakan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke terbelalak menatap Itachi yang terlihat kesakitan sampai jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Ani…ki.." Sasuke tercekat saat melihat kilatan mata merah darah Itachi yang terlihat dari balik helaian rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu terlihat menatap Ino dengan ekspresi terluka, bahkan air matanya tak terasa mengalir bercampur dengan darah yang menodai wajah rupawan pria itu seolah Itachi tengah menagis darah ketika melihat sosok Ino yang tak berdaya.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Itachi kembali mengerang kesakitan saat Blood Pearl di dahinya mulai retak, dan di saat itu Nightmare muncul di belakang itachi kemudian menyelimuti sosok Itachi dengan bayangan hitamnya, kemudian di detik berikutnya sosoknya pun lenyap menyisakan udara kosong di tempat Itachi bersimpuh tadi.

Sasuke tercekat tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan, sosok Itachi yang dia pikir sudah lenyap itu baru saja menampakkan diri sedangkan Nightmare yang menyerangnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu rupanya milik sang kakak. Kini perhatiannya teralih pada sosok tak berdaya Ino dalam dekapannya, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya di mana sosok pra elf yang di kenal tengah terluka parah bahkan tak sedikit yang meninggal. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya bahkan dia berharap semua yang dia lihat itu hanyalah mimpi yang akan menghilang saat dia terbangun, namun harapannya itu tidak berarti ketika dia merasakan dinginnya suhu tubuh Ino dalam dekapannya hingga membuatnya semakin memperdalam dekapannya pada tubuh lemah itu.

=oooooo=

Itachi berjalan terseok ke dalam sebuah gua di kedalaman hutan, deru nafasnya terdengar berat seolah kehabisan tenaga karena sesuatu. Memang dia tengah kehabisan tenaga bahkan hampir pingsan karena sakit luarbiasa yang dideritanya saat darah Ino meresap ke dalam Blood Pearl di dahinya yang kini telah sepenuhnya hancur.

Hosh…hosh…

Bruk!

Tubuh itu akhirnya ambruk dan terhempas di salah satu batu besar di pinggir gua, kedua mata onyx Itachi yang masih setengah terbuka kini bergulir melihat sesuatu yang dia genggam. Emosinya kembali meluap seketika saat menyadari apa yang dia genggam saat ini. Black Pearl yang menjadi penopang hidup Ino sekaligus penyegel jiwa vampir gadis itu kini telah berada di genggamannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat begitu menyadari kesalahannya, dia tak mampu lagi menahan luapan emosinya hingga kini hanya bisa menangisi apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Isak tangis penyesalan terdengar menggema di setiap sudut gua itu namun tak ada satupun orang yang mendengarnya , tak akan ada orang yang akan meredakan emosinya, tak akan ada orang yang akan membantunya menghentikan tangis yang mengalir deras menghapus noda darah di wajahnya. Darah gadis yang dia kasihi, darah gadis yang seharusnya dia lindungi dan ironisnya kini dia lah yang telah menumpahkan darah gadis itu hingga menodai sebagian besar tubuhnya.

"Ino…" suara pria itu terdengar serak tersamarkan oleh air mata yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

"Gomen…Ino…" suara paraunya semakin terdengar menyayat saat pria itu mengucapkan maaf dengan penuh penyesalan pada sang pemilik Black Pearl.

=oooooo=

Shizune berjalan tergesa menyusuri koridor Istana Uchiha, beberapa kali dia membantah ucapan maid istana itu yang memintanya untuk tetap di kamarnya untuk beristirahat karena luka-lukanya belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Shizune-san, tolong jangan bergerak dulu sebelum luka anda sembuh total!" buru salah satu maid yang masih mengikuti Shizune.

"Saya hanya perlu menemui majikan saya, tolong kalian jangan menghalangi saya dan tolong beri tahu saja di mana kamar Tuan Sasuke!" kata Shizune yang masih berusaha menepis cekalan para maid itu.

"Tapi Shizune-san, kami akan mendapat masalah kalau Sasuke-sama tahu anda yang belum pulih datang ke tempatnya!" para maid itu masih bersikeras membujuk Shizune, dan akhirnya Shizune pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah para maid yang mengejarnya.

"Saya cukup tahu bagaimana kondisi saya, karena saya sendiri adalah seorang Nature elf yang paham hal-hal medis!" kata Shizune yang membuat para maid itu terdiam.

"Sekarang saya mohon pada kalian, tolong antarkan saya ke kamar Tuan Sasuke!" lanjut Shizune yang kini lebih memelankan nada suaranya. Para maid di depannya terlihat saling pandang dan pada akhirnya mereka mengangguk mengerti kemudian bersedia mengantarkan Shizune ke kamar Sasuke.

=oooooo=

Sasuke baru saja bangun saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu beberapa kali, pemuda itu mengernyit saat kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit ketika dia berusaha untuk duduk, namun rasa pening itu segera menghilang ketika melihat sosok yang masih terbaring di sampingnya.

"Ino…" lirih Sasuke sambil merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Ino sebagai bentuk rasa syukurnya karena gadis itu masih hidup entah bagaimana caranya, karena dia ingat betul semalam Itachi telah menembus jantungnya dan merenggut black pearl dari dalam tubuh Ino secara paksa.

"Sasuke-sama, Shizune-san datang menemui anda!"

Suara panggilan itu membuat Sasuke kembali teringat akan seseorang yang sempat membangunkannya lewat suara ketukan pintu beberapa saat lalu.

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dan Shizune pun masuk ke dalam sementara para maid itu langsung undur diri setelah menunduk hormat pada Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pulih Shizune?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Shizune tampaknya sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada semalam meskipun lengan dan kakinya masih terbalut perban.

"Ya Tuan, mestinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai keadaan saya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Nona Muda!" kata Shizune tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat pada majikannya itu.

Kedua mata Shizune kini bergulir ke arah sosok yang masih berbaring di samping Sasuke, namun begitu kedua irisnya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dia segera terbelalak dan buru-buru melangkah mendekat.

"Ino-sama?! Masaka!" pekik Shizune di sela langkah tergesanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang dikagetkan dengan reaksi Shizune saat melihat Ino.

Shizune meraih helaian rambut panjang Ino yang menjuntai ke lantai, Sasuke dapat melihat tangan Shizune yang gemetar hebat saat menatap helaian rambut Ino, bahkan kedua mata Shizune terlihat menatap ketakutan ke arah helaian pirang pucat itu.

"Shizune, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin penasaran atas reaksi Shizune itu, sedangkan sang wanita elf hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"T…Tuan…Sasuke…apa…yang terjadi saat saya pingsan semalam?" tanya Shizune yang terlihat semakin diliputi rasa takut.

Ekspresi penasaran Sasuke berubah menjadi ekspresi terluka, wajahnya ditundukkan dan kedua onyxnya bergulir menatap wajah tidur gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kakakku…Itachi…vampir pertama yang mendampingi Ino, dia…merenggut Black Pearl dari jantung Ino." Kata Sasuke yang sanggup membuat Shizune hampir kehilangan kesadarannya karena shock luar biasa.

"Tuan…Muda? Black…Pearl?" gumam Shizune tak begitu jelas, namun terdengar sarat akan ketakutan saat mengatakannya.

"Shizune, apa yang terjadi jika Black Pearl terenggut dari tubuh Ino?" Tanya Sasuke saat menyadari sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi begitu melihat ekspresi shock Shizune.

"Tuan Sasuke, maaf saya harus membawa Nona Muda kembali ke dunia atas sekarang juga!" kata Shizune yang membuat Sasuke tercengang.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia bahkan belum sadar!" protes Sasuke sambil menghadang Shizune yang akan membawa pergi Ino.

"Saya mohon Tuan! Saya tahu anda menyayangi Nona, tapi…saat sadar nanti Nona Muda sudah bukan lagi pribadi yang anda kenal!" kata Shizune yang terlihat panik bercampur sedih karena harus memisahkan kedua majikannya.

"Apa maksudmu Shizune? Apa yang terjadi dengan Ino?!" buru Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan Ino dengan mendekap tubuh lemah itu.

"Tuan…Black Pearl telah tercabut dari tubuh Nona beserta jantungnya, itu artinya…sosok manusia Nona Muda…telah mati dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah sosok vampir Nona Muda." Shizune megakhiri penjelasannya dan menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Sasuke yang kini terbelalak, bahkan dekapannya pada tubuh Ino pun mengendur seolah kesadaran Sasuke menghilang begitu saja ketika mendengar ucapan Shizune barusan.

"Ino…mati?" gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi mulai sekarang…mungkin anda tidak perlu lagi menemui Nona, karena Nona Muda yang mengikat anda sudah tidak ada." Kata Shizune berusaha terdengar tegas, padahal dia sendiri merasa tak tega jika harus memisahkan kedua majikannya itu, namun keadaan Ino sekarang sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka tetap bersama.

=Black Pearl Exorcist=

Gaara menatap lubang hitam gerbang Ogler yang baru saja terbuka. Beberapa saat lalu dia membunuh Goblin yang baru muncul dari dalam gerbang Ogler, dan kini dia tengah berdiri di tepi gerbang itu bersiap masuk ke dalamnya namun baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya ke permukaan gerbang, pemuda itu merasakan energi keberadaan Ino dan Shizune. Gaara pun mengurungkan niatnya dan tersentak mundur.

"Mereka sudah kembali?!" pekiknya yang kemudian langsung bertolak menuju Kastil Yamanaka.

*Kastil Yamanaka

Shizune berdiri di samping ranjang Ino di mana majikannya terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu masih belum membuka matanya setelah kehilangan Black Pearl dari tubuhnya, namun Shizune tahu kalau gadis itu akan segera sadar mengingat tubuhnya saat ini adalah tubuh vampir sang gadis Yamanaka.

Beberapa saat lalu Shizune kembali dari Ondergrondse bersama Ino dan beberapa elf rekannya yang masih selamat. Perasaannya sangat berat saat harus mengambil Ino dari sisi Sasuke yang masih diliputi rasa shock karena ucapan Shizune, namun dia tahu inilah yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Shizune yakin kalau saat sadar nanti majikannya tidak akan mengingat apapun kecuali dirinya, dia akan melupakan siapapun yang selama ini dekat dengannya dan sosok itu sudah bukan manusia lagi melainkan seorang vampir.

GROOOOMMMM!

Nafas Shizune tercekat saat merasakan energi vampir yang luarbiasa menekan pernafasannya, persis seperti saat Ino baru lahir dulu. Kedua mata Shizune terbelalak lebar dan dadanya terasa sesak seolah jantungnya akan terhenti begitu saja jika terlalu lama merasakan tekanan energi itu, namun tak berapa lama kemudian tekanan energi itu meredup dan kembali normal hingga membuat Shizune merosot jatuh ke lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah, ditatapnya sosok di atas ranjang di depannya dan iris coklatnya menangkap sosok majikannya telah bangkit duduk dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata crimsonnya.

"No…Nona Muda?" gumam Shizune dengan nada bergetar.

"Omae wa dare?" tanya Ino dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam. Hal itu pun membuat Shizune semakin gemetar begitu menyadari perubahan besar pada diri majikannya.

Sementara itu Gaara yang berada di luar lapisan pelindung terlihat membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan energi besar barusan, belum lagi kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak bisa menembus lapisan pelindung Kastil Yamanaka.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Arara…akhirnya aq apdet fic ini setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya XD

Gomen aq updatenya amat sangat lama sekali, soalnya aq terjangkit virus WB yang susah sembuhnya hehehe jadi apdetnya lelet sekali padahal spoiler gambarnya udah aq sebarin jauh-jauh hari hedeeeh gomen ne minna-san.

dan untuk pembaca fic Promise, akan segera aq usahakan untuk mengetiknya coz aq juga dah janji ma kalian kalo fic itu nggak akan discontinue.

Ah ya, buat yang pengen liat fanart cuplikan scene dari fic ini, silahkan liat di Facebook aq dengan nama (Yuzumi Haruka) ato di akun deviantart aq cloveruka/deviantart/com (ganti slashnya dengan titik)

Nah minna-san, silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review seikhlasnya hehehe

*Salam Cute*


	9. Lover?

Etto … Ore sanjou minna … adakah yang masih mengingat saya?

Ugh … saya tahu kalau saya memang sudah hiatus terlalu lama, dan hampir melupakan kewajiban saya untuk meng-update fic ini, hontou ni gomenasai minna-san! _

Dan karena semakin lama otak saya semakin dihantui oleh berbagai bayangan mengenai kelanjutan fic ini, akhirnya saya menyerah dan mulai mengetik kelanjutannya.

Mohon maaf bagi readertachi yang mungkin sudah menunggu lama kelanjutan fic ini. Saya juga ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang bersedia mereview di chap sebelumnya.

**Kikurocchi, Untitle lagi yang dah mau review di sini,Minori Hikaru, Sagita Naka, Ami, Tsurara Naohime, Reiya Hakagami, Chika Cyntia, Noira Hikari, Ryu, Untittle guest, El cierto neechama,(seseorang tanpa nama yang menyebut dirinya 'Ore'), UchiIsukeYamanaka, Rizta, Rere, Vaneela, Kezia, Kazia adelia, Arisa-yuki-kyutsa, Kaname, Pichi, NarutoisVIP, Pratiwirahim, Jejessy, Miyuki Hiruka, Nyanmaru, Miavita, Juwita Yamanaka, Eruna, Lady Spain, ,Evelyn, Ayabito, arigatougozaimasu minna-san, dan selamat membaca chap terbaru.**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di koridor panjang kastil Yamanaka, dan dari suara hentakannya bisa diartikan kalau sang pemacu langkah sedang merasa kesal karena sesuatu, karena itu Shizune yang mendengar dan tahu siapa yang tengah menghentakkan kakinya dengan penuh emosi tentu saja langsung menghampiri pelakunya.

"Nona Muda, ada masalah apa lagi hari ini?" tanya Shizune yang sudah membuntuti majikannya dibelakang gadis itu.

"Aku kehilangan jejak!" jawab Ino singkat, bahkan sarat akan emosi di setiap katanya.

"Kehilangan jejak siapa Nona? Goblinkah? Bagaimana bisa sampai kehilangan jejak?" tanya Shizune beruntun. Rupanya dia khawatir jika Goblin kabur yang dia pikirkan itu akan berakibat buruk bagi dunia manusia, namun pikirannya itu ternyata harus dibuang jauh-jauh karena yang dimaksud majikannya itu bukanlah makhluk mengerikan seperti yang dia kira, meskipun sedikit ada benarnya juga.

"Ya, Goblin berwujud vampir tampan yang seharusnya sudah kuajak pulang hari ini!" kata Ino yang langsung membuyarkan bayangan mengerikan di pikiran Shizune, sementara Ino sendiri masih memacu langkahnya dengan kesal tanpa peduli ekspresi Shizune saat ini.

"Ah … calon korban lagi?" pikir Shizune sambil menepuk dahinya tak habis pikir.

"Padahal anda baru saja mengusir Tuan Muku beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sekarang anda sudah mulai mencari korban lagi?" protes Shizune meskipun dengan nada rendah untuk menjaga emosi majikannya.

"Muku itu sudah berlalu, dan sekarang aku harus segera mendapatkan yang lain, AKU INI TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPA ADA PRIA TAMPAN DI SAMPINGKU!" seru Ino yang rupanya mulai frustasi karena belum juga mendapatkan korban baru, dia bahkan sampai berbalik ke arah Shizune hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia saat ini, sedangkan Shizune tampak menghela nafas lelah menghadapi kebiasaan majikannya itu.

"Bukankah di dekat Nona masih ada Tuan Gaara?" keluh Shizune yang tanpa dia sadari telah membuat Ino terdiam.

"Dan saya yakin kalau ketampanan Tuan Gaara itu termasuk di atas standar anda, jadi kenapa -" ucapan Shizune terputus saat melihat ekspresi majikannya tak seperti biasanya ketika sedang membicarakan pemuda tampan.

"Gaara itu pengecualian!" kata Ino tegas, namun kemudian dia membalikkan badannya ketika melihat tatapan menyelidik dari Shizune.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan menjalin hubungan dengannya, dan kalau bisa … jangan sampai aku menyakiti yang satu itu." Shizune tertegun mendengar ucapan Ino yang tak biasa, sementara Ino sendiri kembali melangkah meninggalkan Shizune.

"Lagi pula dia bukan Vampir, rambutnya bukan raven, dan matanya tidak berwarna hitam!" kata Ino dari jauh yang membuat Shizune mulai berpikir apakah dia harus merasa lega atau kasihan pada Gaara. Memangnya salah Gaara kalau dia sudah terlihat tampan walaupun tidak memiliki ciri-ciri yang sudah ditetapkan Ino dalam mencari pacar?

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Line Black Pearl Exorcist **** Yuzumi Haruka**

**Artwork **** Yuzumi Haruka**

**Chapter IX**

**=Lover=**

Shizune menatap tak percaya pada sosok majikannya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu tampak sangat berbeda dari sosoknya selama ini, terutama mata crimson dan wajah angkuhnya saat menatap tepat pada sepasang mata coklat madu milik Shizune.

"_Omae wa dare_?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada dingin yang membuat Shizune bergetar karena sakit di dadanya saat melihat perubahan besar majikannya.

"No … Nona Muda …" Shizune mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu untuk menyentuh punggung tangan Ino, namun gadis itu menepiskankan tangan Shizune begitu saja hingga membuat Shizune tersentak.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" desis Ino sambil melirik tajam ke arah Shizune yang semakin tercekat.

Kini Ino menyentakkan selimut tebal yang semula menutup sebagian tubuhnya, kemudian turun dari ranjang dan berdiri sambil mengamati kedua tangannya dan menggerakkan jemarinya seolah mencoba merasakan keberadaan tubuhnya.

"Kheh!" Ino mendengus dan berseringai kemenangan saat dirinya benar-benar merasakan tubuhnya secara nyata saat ini.

"Akhirnya tubuh ini menjadi milikku!" desisnya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar dan kedua mata crimson yang bersinar menandakan kalau dirinya sudah menjadi seorang vampir secara utuh.

Sementara itu Shizune yang masih _shock_ akan perubahan Ino, kini terdiam tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari majikannya yang sedang menikmati kebebasannya saat ini. Gadis itu tertawa bagaikan seorang _psycho_ yang baru saja menghabisi mangsanya, dan dari situ Shizune baru teringat kalau majikannya saat ini bukan lagi seorang manusia, melainkan seorang vampir yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Hei pelayan!"

Shizune tersentak saat mendengar teguran Ino yang kini sudah berada di depannya sambil menatapnya tajam, sementara dirinya hanya mampu terdiam menatap kedua crimson Ino yang menyala.

"Aku lapar, carikan aku darah segar!" kata Ino dengan nada dingin dan seringai menakutkan, namun benak Ino terusik saat merasakan keberadaan orang lain tak jauh dari kastil, orang itu baru saja berusaha untuk menerobos dinding pertahanan kastil meskipun usahanya gagal.

"Hm …" Ino kembali menunjukkan seringai berbahaya yang membuat bulu kuduk Shizune meremang.

"Sepertinya yang itu cukup untuk membasahi tenggorokanku khufufu …" Ino menjilat bibir atasnya membayangkan rasa darah dari calon mangsanya itu, sementara Shizune yang tahu siapa yang dimaksud majikannya itu langsung mencekal lengan Ino dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang membola tak percaya.

"Nona, jangan yang ini!" seru Shizune yang membuat seringai di bibir Ino lenyap, dan kembali melirik Shizune dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

"Memangnya kenapa? dia sendiri yang datang ke sini untuk dimangsa kan? Jadi biarkan saja dia masuk supaya aku bisa menyantapnya!" Ino menyentakkan lengannya hingga pegangan Shizune terlepas.

"Tapi Nona, BUKANKAH ANDA SENDIRI YANG MENGATAKAN KALAU TIDAK INGIN MENYAKITI YANG SATU ITU?!" Seru Shizune yang membuat Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Shizune.

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa huh?" tanya Ino dengan nada dingin, sementara kedua matanya menyala kemerahan menandakan sebarapa terganggunya dia akan sikap Shizune padanya.

=BPEX=

Sasuke menatap hampa ke arah sisi ranjangnya yang kosong, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu di sana masih terisi oleh sosok gadis yang dicintainya yang secara ajaib masih bertahan hidup meskipun jantungnya telah tertembus dan hancur karena serangan kakaknya semalam.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam dalam posisi yang sama, pemuda itu menghela nafas berat sebelum kemudian merilekskan posisi kepalanya di atas bantal dan memejamkan matanya hingga pikirannya kembali memutar ingatan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tuan Sasuke, maaf saya harus membawa Nona Muda kembali ke dunia atas sekarang juga!" kata Shizune yang membuat Sasuke tercengang.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia bahkan belum sadar!" protes Sasuke sambil menghadang Shizune yang akan membawa pergi Ino.

"Saya mohon Tuan! Saya tahu anda menyayangi Nona, tapi … saat sadar nanti Nona Muda sudah bukan lagi pribadi yang anda kenal!" kata Shizune yang terlihat panik bercampur sedih karena harus memisahkan kedua majikannya.

"Apa maksudmu Shizune? Apa yang terjadi dengan Ino?!" buru Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan Ino dengan mendekap tubuh lemah itu.

"Tuan … Black Pearl telah tercabut dari tubuh Nona beserta jantungnya, itu artinya … sosok manusia Nona Muda … telah mati dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah sosok vampir Nona Muda." Shizune megakhiri penjelasannya dan menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Sasuke yang kini terbelalak, bahkan dekapannya pada tubuh Ino pun mengendur seolah kesadaran Sasuke menghilang begitu saja ketika mendengar ucapan Shizune barusan.

"Ino … mati?" gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi mulai sekarang … mungkin anda tidak perlu lagi menemui Nona, karena Nona Muda yang mengikat anda sudah tidak ada." Kata Shizune berusaha terdengar tegas, padahal dia sendiri merasa tak tega jika harus memisahkan kedua majikannya itu, namun keadaan Ino sekarang sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka tetap bersama.

"Anda bisa lihat sendiri kalau segel pengikat anda dengan Nona Muda telah lenyap saat ini." Shizune menunduk tak berani menatap Sasuke yang masih kebingungan, dan kini sedang menatap hampa pergelangan tangan Ino yang seharusnya ada segel gaib yang mengikat mereka, namun kini tanda itu sudah lenyap.

"Shizune, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau bahkan tak pernah menjelaskan padaku tentang rahasia Ino yang tidak kutahu, dan sekarang kau ingin memisahkannya dariku tanpa memberiku penjelasan apapun? Kau bahkan belum memberi tahuku dari mana asalnya energi yang digunakan Ino saat menjadi _Exorcist_!" sentak Sasuke yang merasa tak terima kalau Shizune membawa pergi Ino begitu saja, dan bahkan memintanya untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan gadis itu.

Sementara itu Shizune tampak ragu untuk menceritakan kebenarannya pada Sasuke, namun kemudian dia mendongak dan menatap langsung Sasuke yang masih butuh penjelasan darinya mengenai diri Ino yang belum dia ketahui.

"Baiklah Tuan, akan saya ceritakan semuanya. Tapi setelah itu izinkan saya untuk membawa Nona Muda pulang sesegera mungkin!" Shizune membungkuk sebagai rasa hormatnya pada Sasuke, kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk memulai penjelasannya.

"Anda tentu sudah tahu mengenai status Nona sebagai seorang Half, saya sudah pernah menceritakan itu sebelumnya, dan mengenai energi tak lazim yang muncul saat kelahiran Nona Muda, saya juga sudah pernah menyinggungnya." Shizune menatap Sasuke yang tampak mengangguk samar meskipun perhatiannya dia pusatkan pada sosok Ino yang masih berbaring di sampingnya.

"Karena energi tak lazim yang dihasilkan itu sangat besar dan hampir menghancurkan seluruh isi kastil ini, maka Tuan Besar menyegelnya dengan _Black Pearl_ yang ditanam tepat di jantung Nona Muda, lalu perlu anda ketahui kalau _Black Pearl_ itu … hanya bisa digunakan jika benda magis itu mendapat jaminan berupa jiwa yang masih hidup."

Kali ini Sasuke mendongak menatap Shizune seolah ingin memastikan apa yang dia pikirkan tidak terjadi, namun rupanya apa yang dia pikirkan memang tepat seperti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Saat itu … Tuan Besar mengorbankan jiwa manusia Nona Muda sebagai jaminan _Black Pearl_ untuk menyegel energi berlebihan itu."

_=Flash back=_

Shizune menatap Inoichi yang tampak kehabisan tenaga setelah berhasil menyegel energi tak lazim dari bayi mungil dalam dekapannya. Wanita elf itu tak bisa mencegah majikannya itu untuk menggunakan kekuatan _Black Pearl_ pada sang bayi, karena dia tahu meskipun _Black Pearl_ mampu menetralkan energi tak lazim itu, ada hal lain dari sang bayi yang dikorbankan agar _Black Pearl_ bisa diaktifkan.

"Shizune," lirih Inoichi tanpa menatap Shizune yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ya Tuan Besar?" Shizune menegakkan punggungnya dan menunggu perintah tuannya.

"Jangan sampai _Black Pearl_ terenggut dari tubuh anakku! Dia adalah seorang _Half_, tapi aku tak mau dia mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah _Half _dan sebisa mungkin aku ingin membesarkannya sebagai manusia." kini Inoichi berbalik menghadap Shizune dan mulai melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku ingin … dia menjadi _Exorcist_ sepertiku meskipun ... pada akhirnya dia tetap bergantung pada energi vampir yang dia miliki," kata Inoichi sambil menatap sendu pada wajah mungil putrinya.

"Sebagai elf klan Yamanaka, sebisa mungkin saya akan melaksanakan tugas saya dengan baik Tuan," kata Shizune sambil menunduk hormat.

"Namun kalau boleh saya bertanya … apa yang anda korbankan sebagai wadah _Black Pearl_ di dalam tubuh Nona Muda, Tuan?"

Inoichi terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan berat hati.

"Jantung … dari jiwa manusianya." Shizune tercekat saat ucapan sang majikan. Padahal baru saja pria itu berkata kalau dia ingin membesarkan putrinya sebagai manusia? tapi kenapa yang dikorbankan justru jiwa manusianya?

_=end of flash back=_

"Jadi kenapa … Yamanaka Inoichi justru mengorbankan jiwa manusia Ino, padahal dia sendiri tak ingin Ino tahu kalau dirinya seorang half?!" tanya Sasuke yang terdengar menahan emosinya.

"Dulu saya juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan anda Tuan, meskipun saya tak pernah melontarkan langsung pertanyaan itu pada Tuan Besar, namun saat ini saya sudah mengerti kenapa saat itu beliau memilih mengorbankan jiwa manusia Nona dari pada jiwa vampirnya." Shizune menatap wajah tidur Ino dengan lembut, sementara Sasuke tampak menunggu ucapan Shizune selanjutnya.

"Tuan besar … hanya tidak ingin kehilangan putri tercintanya," lanjut Shizune yang membuat Sasuke tertegun sambil memikirkan ucapan Shizune hingga dia mengerti dengan maksud perkataan wanita elf itu.

"Yamanaka Inoichi mengantisipasi keadaan seperti ini akan terjadi, ya kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini kembali menatap ke arah Ino yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Benar, Tuan Besar mengantisipasi jika _Black Pearl_ terenggut dari tubuh Nona maka pada saat itu jantung yang hancur adalah jantung dari jiwa manusia Nona, kemudian jiwa vampirnya bisa menguasai tubuh itu dan beregenerasi secara cepat sehingga nyawa Nona tetap tertolong meskipun yang bertahan itu adalah sosok vampirnya, sedangkan sosok manusianya telah mati pada saat jantungnya hancur." Shizune menutup kalimat panjangnya, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu setelah tahu mengenai sejarah _Black Pearl_ bisa berada di tubuh Ino.

"Lalu jika yang dikorbankan adalah jiwa vampirnya, dia akan langsung mati karena manusia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa jantung?" tanya Sasuke gamang.

"Benar Tuan, hal itu juga dikarenakan manusia tak mungkin bisa beregenerasi dengan luka separah itu, apa lagi dengan sumber kehidupannya yang dihancurkan, tak ada manusia yang bisa bertahan hidup."

Kini Sasuke tampak mengusap sisi kepala Ino sementara dahinya disatukan dengan milik gadis itu.

"Jadi Ino yang ini … bukan lagi Ino yang kukenal?" tanya Sasuke lagi tanpa berniat untuk menjauhkan diri dari Ino.

"Iya Tuan, jadi izinkan saya untuk segera membawa Nona kembali ke kastil kami!" Shizune sudah mulai melangkah untuk mengambil Ino dari dekapan Sasuke, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke kembali menginterupsinya.

"Kau belum menjelaskan padaku tentang asal kekuatan Ino untuk merubah dirinya menjadi _Exorcist_!" lirih Sasuke tanpa memisahkan diri dari Ino. Sepertinya interupsinya saat ini sudah bukan karena rasa penasarannya, namun lebih karena dia masih ingin bersama Ino sedikit lebih lama.

Shizune sendiri hanya bisa menahan rasa bersalahnya saat melihat betapa beratnya Sasuke untuk melepaskan Ino sampai dirinya harus menanyakan hal-hal yang seharusnya sudah dia tahu untuk mengulur waktu.

"Tuan …" Shizune hampir melewatkan nada parau saat dirinya mulai berucap, namun kemudian dia kembali menetralkan nada suaranya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Seperti yang anda ketahui kalau energi berlebih Nona telah disegel atau lebih tepatnya dinetralkan oleh _Black Pearl_ di jantung Nona, namun bukan berarti Nona tak bisa menggunakan energi terpendam di dalam tubuhnya untuk melindungi diri. Saat itu Tuan Besar menemukan cara untuk memanfaatkan sedikit energi vampir Nona agar bisa digunakan tanpa membuat Nona lepas kontrol, Nona hanya perlu sedikit energi itu untuk menjadi _Exorcist _disamping menambah daya serangnya, hal itu juga menambah daya tahan tubuhnya juga memberinya kemampuan regenerasi yang cukup cepat sebagai manusia." Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya sambil masih berharap kalau ucapan Shizune belum selesai sehingga dia masih punya waktu untuk menyentuh Ino sedikit lebih lama, sementara itu Shizune yang melihat Sasuke tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil memikirkan apa lagi yang bisa dia katakan agar Sasuke bisa melepaskan dekapannya pada Ino.

"Anda sendiri pernah merasakan adanya energi vampir yang besar saat anda tak sadarkan diri setelah dikalahkan oleh kelima _Exorcist_ yang menentang Nona itu kan? Itu efek karena Nona Muda telah lepas kontrol sehingga hampir membangkitkan jiwa vampirnya karena emosi berlebih yang melandanya saat itu. Dan kejadian saat Nona mengalahkan pohon Almazero dulu juga karena efek yang sama seskipun kapasitas energinya tidak lebih besar dari pada saat melawan kelima _Exorcist_ itu." Shizune kembali mengamati Sasuke yang masih diam tak merubah posisinya.

"Tuan … bisakah saya membawa Nona sekarang?" tanya Shizune ragu.

"Tolong … biarkan aku menikmati ini sebentar lagi!" lirih Sasuke yang tentu saja sarat akan permohonan, sehingga Shizune pun mau tak mau harus meluluskan permintaan Sasuke dan meninggalkan kedua majikannya itu sendiri untuk beberapa saat.

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya saat memori terakhir kebersamaannya dengan Ino mengusik pikirannya untuk beristirahat. Jelas saja dia merasa depresi karena dia kehilangan gadis itu tepat setelah mereka memantapkan hati lewat pertunangan, dan itu berakhir begitu saja tanpa bisa dia cegah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?" gumam Sasuke yang kemudian meletakkan lengannya di atas dahinya.

"Lalu … kemana Aniki pergi setelah kejadian itu?" pikirnya saat tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada Itachi.

=BPEX=

Gaara baru saja akan keluar dari area kastil Ino saat Shizune memanggilnya, dan dia pun kembali berbalik menatap sang elf.

"Shizune-san?" Gaara menatap bingung ke arah wanita elf didepannya yang kini tampak menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak ingin dia lihat, hingga membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Shizune-san, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa … aku tak bisa menembus pertahanan kastil?" tanya Gaara yang masih dibingungkan oleh reaksi lapisan pelindung yang biasanya bisa dia tembus dengan mudah, sementara itu Shizune tampak menghela nafas berat sebelum membuka suara.

"Tuan, sebaiknya … mulai sekarang anda menjauh dari Nona," kata Shizune yang membuat Gaara membulatkan matanya karena bukan itu hal yang ingin dia dengar dari wanita elf di depannya.

"K-kenapa? Apa yang terjadi Shizune-san? Apakah telah terjadi hal buruk di Ondergrondse?" tanya Gaara beruntun, namun Shizune malah menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap pemuda yang sedang bingung di depannya.

"Ini … mungkin lebih dari buruk," lirih Shizune yang membuat Gaara semakin penasaran.

"Alasan kenapa anda tak bisa menembus pertahanan kami adalah … karena energi anda saat ini sudah bertentangan dengan energi Nona Muda," kata Shizune yang membuat Gaara terhenyak.

"K-kenapa? Aku tidak merasa kalau energiku mengalami perubahan, seharusnya energiku tidak termasuk energi negatif yang bertentangan dengannya kan?" tanya Gaara yang meragukan ucapan Shizune.

"Anda … seharusnya juga bisa merasakannya kan Tuan? Energi Nona Muda yang berubah drastis, serta kapasitasnya yang berkali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya, juga adanya energi Ondergrondse yang tercampur di dalamnya?" Gaara terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Shizune barusan, dan dia pun ingat kalau dirinya juga merasakan energi yang lain dari biasanya di dalam kastil, namun dia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Ino di sana, kemudian beberapa saat kemudian sebeslit kemungkinan muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau … _Black Pearl_ telah lenyap!" Gaara kembali membulatkan matanya saat melihat reaksi Shizune akan ucapannya barusan.

"Jadi … benar begitu?" tanya Gaara yang mulai mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Maka dari itu Tuan, mulai saat ini tolong jauhi Nona Muda, ini juga untuk kebaikan anda sendiri Tuan!" kata Shizune dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Tidak bisa!" kata Gaara yang membuat Shizune membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Tuan, saat ini Nona Muda sudah menjadi seorang vanpir, dia bahkan ingin meminum darah anda beberapa saat lalu, anda hampir saja celaka jika insting vampirnya yang harus menjauhi sinar matahari tidak mencegahnya untuk turun langsung menemui anda, Nona Muda sudah bukan lagi teman anda yang peduli dengan keselamatan anda Tuan!" kata Shizune yang rupanya sudah mulai tak sabar dengan sikap Gaara yang mengabaikan peringatannya, namun ternyata penjelasannya barusan malah membuat benak Gaara kembali terlintas pemikiran yang berbahaya.

"Jadi begitu? Dia menginginkan darahku ya?" gumam Gaara dengan seringai tipis yang dia sembunyikan di balik tangannya, dan itu membuat Shizune bergindik ngeri karena memikirkan hal mengerikan apa yang ada di benak Gaara saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya malam ini," kata Gaara yang membuat Shizune tercekat.

"Shizune-san, tolong singkirkan lapisan pelindung itu agar aku bisa masuk nanti malam!" kata Gaara sebelum pergi meninggalkan Shizune yang terdiam menatap kepergian Gaara.

"Aaah … Kenapa laki-laki di sekitar Nona Muda semuanya keras kepala?" gumam Shizune yang rupanya mulai lelah dengan sikap para lelaki di sekitar Ino.

=BPEX=

Malam itu, Ino tampak bermalasan di sofa panjangnya sambil memain-mainkan gelas berisi cairan merah yang menggantung pasrah di sela jemarinya. Sesekali dia menyesap cairan merah itu sebelum kemudian kembali memainkannya seolah tak puas dengan rasa yang dia sesap.

"Bosaaaaan …" gumam Ino yang kini membiarkan gelas di tangannya jatuh ke lantai hingga cairan merah di dalamnya berceceran menodai lantai marmer di bawah sofa, sementara dirinya tergolek pasrah di atas sofa berwarna merah marun itu.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mencari mangsa ke tengah kota, mengingat malam itu cukup sunyi dan memungkinkan dirinya untuk berburu malam itu, namun tubuh vampirnya yang baru saja bangkit itu sepertinya belum cukup kuat untuk beraktivitas. Setidaknya dia harus meneguk darah yang berkualitas untuk menambah energi kehidupannya sebagai vampir, namun seharian ini dia hanya bisa meminum darah steril yang disediakan Shizune, dan itu belum cukup memberinya energi untuk beraktivitas di malam hari.

"Hm … kalau saja pelayan itu membawakan manusia yang masih hidup ke hadapanku, aku pasti tak akan selemah ini. Setidaknya darah yang masih hangat lebih bisa memulihkan tenagaku dari pada darah yang sudah diawetkan seperti ini!" gumam Ino sambil memain-mainkan jarinya pada kumbangan darah yang baru saja dia tumpahkan.

Kedua mata crimson gadis itu kini meririk ke arah luar balkon yang menyajikan pemandangan langit malam tanpa bulan, cukup lama dia terdiam seolah mencoba merangkai memori yang samar-samar melintas di pikirannya, namun akhirnya dia menyerah karena tak berhasil menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Angin malam mulai berhembus perlahan menyibakkan tirai transparan yang menggantung di sisi kanan dan kiri jendela besar yang terbuka, perlahan gadis itu mulai menutup mata crimsonnya dan terbuai oleh sapuan lembut sang angin yang terasa begitu nyaman, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena dia kembali membuka matanya ketika merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir sang Yamanaka ketika melihat seberkas warna merah yang sesekali tersamarkan oleh kibaran tirai transparan di sisi jendela, gadis itu menjilat bibirnya sekilas saat membayangkan warna merah itu sebagai darah segar yang berkualitas.

"Hm … apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang _Exorcist_ di kamarku?" gumam Ino yang masih belum membuka matanya secara penuh.

"Jadi kau tahu kalau aku _Excorcist_ huh?" sosok itu mulai mendekat ke arah Ino yang belum merubah posisinya.

"Hmh, kau meremehkanku Tuan _Exorcist_?" tanya Ino sambil kembali menutup matanya karena sapuan angin yang lembut kembali membuatnya terbuai.

"Namaku Gaara, setidaknya kau harus tahu namaku." Gaara membisikkan namanya tepat di telinga Ino, dan membuatnya terdengar begitu lembut ketika dia mengatakannya.

Saat ini pemuda itu berada di atas sang gadis Yamanaka, namun tak menindihnya, hanya memerangkap tubuh kecil itu dalam jangkauannya.

"Hm … apakah sang _Exorcist _ini sedang mencoba merayuku?" tanya Ino yang kemudian membuka matanya untuk bertemu langsung dengan kedua mata jade milik Gaara.

"Benar, aku sedang merayumu, jadi …" Gaara menjumput sedikit helaian rambut Ino dan kemudian mengecupnya dengan hikmat. "Apakah kau tergoda dengan rayuanku?" gumam pemuda itu yang kembali menatap kedua mata crimson gadis di bawahnya, sementara gadis itu tampak menyunggingkan seringai tipisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan pemuda di atasnya.

"Aku sangat tergoda, bahkan sebelum kau mencoba merayuku," kata Ino yang kini mulai melingkarkan lengannya di leher Gaara.

"Kau tahu? Seorang manusia menggoda vampir yang sedang lapar itu adalah kesalahan besar," lirih Ino sambil menarik tubuh Gaara mendekat padanya dan mulai menyesap aroma manis dari leher Gaara. Tentu saja aroma manis itu berasal dari darah pemuda itu, dan sungguh aroma inilah yang dia inginkan sejak tadi.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu tak kuanggap sebagai kesalahan." Gaara membalas ucapan Ino sambil membawa tubuh gadis itu untuk bangkit duduk dan menempatkannya di pangkuannya.

"Hoo … kau cukup berani rupanya," gumam Ino sambil masih menyesap aroma nikmat di leher Gaara. Jemarinya kini menelisip ke sela rambut merah pemuda itu semetara lengannya mendekap erat tubuh Gaara.

"Kau suka aromanya?" tanya Gaara yang rupanya tahu apa maksud dari tindakan Ino saat ini. Caranya menghirup dalam-dalam lehernya yang terbuka, dan dekapannya yang terkesan posessif itu menjelaskan seberapa inginnya gadis itu untuk menghisap darahnya saat itu juga.

"Sepertinya kau memang berencana untuk meyerahkan diri padaku ya?" tanya Ino tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Benar, memang itu tujuanku." Ino mengendurkan dekapannya dan kembali menatap mata Gaara begitu mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

"Kau … apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sosok manusiaku?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan datar. Berbeda dengan tatapannya beberapa saat lalu yang tampak menggoda dan penuh percaya diri.

"Kenapa? kau penasaran dengan hubungan antara kita sebelum ini?" Gaara balas bertanya.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan!" kata Ino yang kemudian turun dari pangkuan Gaara, dan berdiri membelakangi pemuda itu.

Hilang sudah hasratnya untuk menancapkan taringnya di leher Gaara dan menyesap darahnya hingga tak bersisa, sementara Gaara tampak terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap punggung Ino.

"Ino, minumlah darahku jika kau menginginkannya!" kata Gaara yang membuat Ino kembali berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku serius kali ini," lanjut pemuda itu saat melihat tatapan dingin Gadis di depannya.

Ino tampak terdiam beberapa saat seolah mencoba mencari kebohongan dari tatapan Gaara, namun dia sama sekali tak menemukan kebohongan atau keraguan di sana. Pemuda itu benar-benar serius mengorbankan dirinya, tapi kenapa? itulah yang Ino pikirkan saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat , gadis itu mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sebelah pipi pemuda di depannya, dan terdiam menelisik kedalaman mata Gaara sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Ino yang entah kenapa terdengar sarat akan keraguan meskipun ekspresinya datar dan tatapannya kosong, sementara Gaara tertawa kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino barusan.

"Kenapa? apa kau ragu akan keputusanku, atau kau ragu untuk membunuhku?" tanya Gaara main-main, sementara Ino langsung memberinya tatapan dingin, dan tangannya yang tadi menyentuh pipi Gaara kini kembali diturunkan.

"Aku hanya sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja kau cukup berguna jika kujadikan sebagai pengawalku," kata Ino yang kini menatap datar ke arah Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menjadikanku sama seperti dirimu saja?" kini Ino tak mau terkejut dengan ucapan Gaara dan memilih untuk tetap memberinya tatapan datar seolah tak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Jadi sejak awal kau memang benar-benar bermaksud untuk itu huh?" tanya Ino yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis oleh Gaara.

"Gaara," sebut Ino yang membuat perhatian Gaara kembali terfokus padanya. "Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal." Ino kembali duduk di pangkuan Gaara sementara tangannya mulai mengusap rahang hingga leher pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tak akan menyesal," gumam Gaara yang membiarkan Ino menyentuhnya, dan menghirup perpotongan lehernya dengan hikmat.

Tubuh Ino mulai menekan tubuh Gaara dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk berbaring di atas sofa merah marunnya, sedangkan Gaara yang mengikuti insting kini mulai memejamkan matanya ketika Ino semakin merapatkan tubuhnya hingga Gaara merasakan sapuan lembut di bibirnya.

Gaara membuka sedikit matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, dan kejadiannya memang seperti yang dia perkirakan.

"Ah … jadi seperti ini rasa bibir Ino?" pikir Gaara yang kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati lembutnya bibir gadis yang selama ini dia cintai.

Sementara itu Ino mulai melumat bibir Gaara sebagai permulaan sebelum meminum darah pemuda itu, rasanya memang belum lengkap jika dirinya tak melakukan sesuatu pada Gaara sebelum menyesap manisnya darah pemuda berambut merah di bawahnya, dan dia pun memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar degannya.

Ino mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Gaara, sementara bibirnya menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Gaara yang mulai terekspos. Gaara sendiri kesulitan menahan desahannya ketika jemari Ino menyentuhnya dengan lembut sementara bibirnya membuat kissmark di seluruh bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bagian sensitif tubuhnya? Padahal itu pertama kalinya Ino menyentuh dirinya. Itulah yang Gaara pikirkan selama Ino menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Gaara menggeram frustasi saat Ino menggodanya dengan meghisap bagian di bawah perutnya, nyaris sampai di tempat paling sensitif miliknya, sedangkan gadis itu malah berseringai tipis sambil memain-mainkan resleting celana Gaara tanpa berniat membukanya saat itu, padahal sesuatu di baliknya sudah mulai mencari perhatian.

"Apakah kau menikmatinya?" tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda, sementara Gaara hanya bisa membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat Ino yang kini kembali melumat bibirnya. Gaara pun membalas ciuman Ino dan melumatnya lebih kasar sebagai balasan karena gadis itu sudah menggodanya, dan membuat tubuhnya lebih dari panas untuk melakukan hal yang lebih pada gadis itu.

"_SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! Aku akan mengutukmu karena sudah membuatku segila ini Ino_!" batin Gaara sambil masih melumat bibir Ino lebih dalam dan lebih kasar, bahkan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat belakang kepala Ino untuk lebih merapat padanya.

"_Brengsek! Perempuan SIAL! Bahkan setelah kau menjadi vampir, kau tetap membuatku tak bisa berpaling darimu, padahal selama ini kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai lelaki yang pantas untuk berada di sisimu!"_ Gaara masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sementara Ino mulai melebarkan jarak mereka.

"Hm ... aku benar-benar akan menjadikanmu seorang vampir kalau reaksimu seperti ini Gaara-kun," lirih Ino di depan bibir Gaara yang basah karena aktivitas mereka barusan.

"Lakukan saja kalau itu membuatmu senang!" kata Gaara sambil berseringai tipis seolah menantang ucapan Ino barusan.

"Baiklah, tapi kuberi tahu kau satu hal …" ino mulai mendekatkan bibirnya di leher Gaara, bersiap untuk menancapkan taringnya di sana. "Kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu sebagai _Exorcist_ saat kau menjadi vampir nanti." Gaara membelalakkan matanya, namun tak sempat melawan saat Ino sudah menancapkan taring di lehernya, dia pun hanya bisa memekik tertahan saat merasakan perih dan panas di leher yang kini sedang dihisap oleh Ino. Dia memang tidak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan menantinya saat dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang vampir, namun melihat Ino tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai orang yang tak ingin dia sentuh, membuatnya tak lagi memikirkan konsekuensi apapun.

Ino meneguk darah Gaara dengan cepat seolah menunjukkan betapa hausnya dia akan darah segar. Kedua lengannya mendekap erat tubuh Gaara sambil memperdalam hujaman taringnya di leher pemuda itu, Gaara sendiri hanya bisa terdiam mendengar suara tegukan yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu jelas, sementara tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas dan bahkan warna kulitnya pun memucat menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah hampir kehabisan darah.

Ino yang merasa tubuh Gaara melemas kini menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Gaara yang terlihat pucat namun masih berusaha untuk tetap sadar.

"Gaara-kun?" pangggil Ino pelan, sementara Gaara hanya menggulirkan matanya untuk menatap Ino sebagai tanda kalau dia masih hidup.

Melihat ketidak berdayaan Gaara, Ino segera menggigit lengannya sendiri dan menghisap darah miliknya, kemudian meraup bibir Gaara untuk meminumkan darah di mulutnya pada Gaara yang sekarat. Beberapa kali Ino melakukan hal yang sama untuk memastikan darahnya benar-benar ditelan oleh Gaara, sementara Gaara yang tak biasa merasakan darah beberapa kali menolak cairan itu masuk ke tenggorokannya, namun karena Ino melakukannya berkali-kali mau tak mau ada beberapa teguk yang berhasil melewati tenggorokannya.

Setelah yakin Gaara telah meminum darahnya, Ino menatap pemuda itu sambil menanti reaksinya setelah darah itu mulai tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Gaara menegang, sementara kedua mata jade Gaara terbuka lebar. Dia merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya seolah terbakar hidup-hidup, erangan kesakitanpun mulai terdengar, sementara Ino yang tadi berada di atas Gaara kini berdiri di sisi sofa sambil masih menatap Gaara yang tampak menderita di sana.

Shizune yang mendengar suara teriakan Gaara langsung berlari menuju kamar Ino sambil berharap tak terjadi hal buruk pada pemuda itu, namun saat dia sampai di kamar majikannya itu, dia tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat Gaara yang terbaring tak berdaya di sofa, sementara Ino yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka kini menatap Shizune tanpa ekspresi.

"No … Nona … jangan-jangan anda …" Shizune tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat seringai di bibir Ino, sedangkan kedua matanya berkilat merah seperti ruby, namun terlihat mengerikan di mata Shizune.

"_Ara Maid-san ka_? Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" tanya Ino tanpa merasa bersalah, padahal di depan matanya saat ini Gaara tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan tubuh sepucat mayat.

"Nona-"

"Tenang saja!" Ino memotong ucapan Shizune dan mulai melangkah menjauhi sofa."Aku tidak membunuhnya, hanya saja … dia akan terbangun sebagai makhluk lain nantinya," kata Ino yang kini berdiri di depan almari besar yang belum sempat dia buka sejak tadi.

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Shizune pun menyadari sesuatu. Gaara memang tampak pucat seperti mayat, namun dia masih merasakan hawa kehidupan di dalamnya, meskipun energinya sudah bercampur dengan sesuatu yang lain.

"Jadi anda … merubahnya menjadi vampir?" lirih Shizune yang sedikit lega karena Gaara masih hidup, namun ada rasa iba karena pada akhirnya pemuda itu tetap harus mengorbankan diri demi Ino.

"Dia sendiri yang menginginkannya." Ino menggendikkan bahunya dan menjawab sekenanya seolah itu hal yang wajar.

"Ah, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ino menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu almari yang urung dia buka dan kini menatap Shizune.

"Apa hubungan Gaara dengan sosok manusiaku?" tanya Ino kemudian, sementara Shizune tampak melebarkan matanya sesaat sebelum kemudian kembali normal.

"Tuan Gaara adalah orang yang penting bagi anda," jawab Shizune yang membuat sebelah alis Ino terangkat. Memang itu bukanlah jawaban yang memuaskannya, namun entah kenapa dia terlalu malas untuk mengetahuinya lebih detil karena sejak awal Shizune sudah tak berniat menegaskannya.

"Kheh, jawaban klise!" dengus Ino yang kini kembali menghadap almari dan mulai membukanya, bermaksud mencarikan selimut untuk Gaara, namun gerakannya terhenti saat mendapati jajaran pakaian pria tergantung rapi di dalamnya, dan aroma familiarpun mengusik indra penciumannya.

Shizune yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kini terdiam saat melihat Ino terpaku di tempatnya sambil menatap isi almari di depannya.

"_Itu pakaian Tuan Sasuke,"_ batin Shizune yang sepertinya lupa untuk membereskannya tadi pagi. Seharusnya dia sudah menyingkirkan semua benda milik Sasuke agar tak terjadi kekacauan, tapi pada akhirnya dia justru tak sempat melakukan tugasnya itu karena _shock_ akan perubahan Ino, bahkan dia lebih _shock_ karena Ino tak memanggil namanya seperti biasa dan malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan pelayan.

Shizune yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, kini hanya memandangi majikannya dengan tatapan khawatir, sedangkan Ino saat ini tengah mengambil sebuah kemeja dari dalam almari, dan dengan ragu mendekatkan kain itu di depan hidungnya untuk menghirup aroma familiar yang menguar dari sana.

"Hutan pinus," lirih Ino entah sadar atau tidak, sedangkan Shizune sendiri tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi majikannya itu saat ini, karena Ino tengah membelakanginya dan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari sana. Jujur itu bukanlah reaksi yang dia bayangkan terjadi kalau Ino sampai menemukan barang milik Sasuke di kamarnya.

"Ini bukan milik Gaara kan?" tanya Ino yang Shizune asumsikan ditujukan padanya, karena hanya dirinyalah yang ada di sana untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Itu … memang bukan milik Tuan Gaara, Nona." Shizune menjawabnya dengan ragu, sementara Ino masih berdiri di tempatnya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, namun beberapa saat kemudian Shizune dibuat _speachless_ saat melihat Ino melepas gaunnya begitu saja dan memakai kemeja yang baru dia temukan, lalu berjalan melewati Shizune yang masih terdiam di depan pintu dan menghilang di dalam kegelapan lorong koridor kastilnya.

Shizune yang sempat melihat ekspresi Ino saat melewatinya tadi kini menatap kosong ke arah koridor gelap di mana Ino menghilang.

"Nona … akankah kau mengingatnya?" batin Shizune yang tentu berharap majikannya kembali seperti dulu.

Ino berjalan menyusuri koridor kastil dengan tatapan kosong, bahkan dia tak berpikir kemana dia akan pergi dan hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Dia tak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa sakit saat menghirup aroma _pine_ dari baju yang dia kenakan, dia bahkan tak bisa mendefinisikan perasaan yang dia rasakan saat ini. Entah itu sedih, marah, atau semacam kerinduan, dia tidak tahu pasti tapi entah kenapa dia hanya ingin aroma itu dekat dengannya sehingga dia langsung mengenakan kemeja itu bahkan tanpa memakai apapun di baliknya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan tak tentu arah, akhirnya Ino terhenti di sebuah gazebo di pinggir danau buatan di belakang kastil. Gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya seolah sedang mengingat-ingat hal apa yang pernah terjadi di sana sampai dirinya tak sadar sudah melangkahkan kaki ke tempat itu, namun memorinya tak mau merangkai apapun yang pernah terjadi di sana. Seperti saat dia mencoba mengingat sesuatu ketika dia menatap ke luar balkon kamarnya, dan berakhir tak mendapati apapun.

Ino kesal sendiri karena perasaannya seolah mempermainkan dirinya, dia tak ingin dibayangi memori-memori tentang sosok manusianya, namun jauh di dalan dirinya ada sesuatu yang memicu dirinya untuk mencari tahu tentang dia sebelum ini.

"_Damn you human_!" kesalnya sambil menghantamkan dahinya pada pilar gazebo. Darah mulai mengalir dari luka hantaman di dahinya, sementara tubuhnya kini merosot terduduk di lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"_Ino!"_

Ino tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, namun dia tak mendapati siapapun di sekitarnya.

"_Ino!"_

Lagi, Ino mendengar suara yang sama memanggilnya namun saat dia melihat sekitarnya, lagi-lagi hanya kekosongan yang dia dapat.

"Siapa?! Tunjukkan dirimu!" seru Ino yang kini berlari ke pinggir danau sambil kebingungan mencari siapapun pemilik suara itu.

"_Sasu … apakah kau … mencintaiku?" _

Kini Ino jatuh terduduk di rerumputan sambil memegangi kepalanya, sementara kedua mata crimsonnya menyala kemerahan dan otaknya mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Sasu … dare?" gumam Ino yang merasa tak pernah mengenal nama itu, namun entah kenapa nama itu bisa terlintas dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"_Aku mencintaimu Ino …"_

Suara yang sama kembali terngiang, dan bahkan lebih jelas dari yang tasi, namun Ino masih kesulitan untuk mencari siapa pemilik suara itu.

"_Atashi … mo … Sasuke …"_

"Sa … Sasuke?" lirih Ino memastikan, namun memorinya masih tak mampu merangkai seperti apa sosok Sasuke yang nama dan suaranya tergiang di dalam pikirannya.

"Sasuke?" lirihnya lagi, sebelum kedua matanya terpejam dan menghapus segala serpihan memori yang sempat terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen minna, atas lamanya apdetan fic ini, n sekalinya apdet malah se dark ini. maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan malah banyak adegan gaaino dari pada sasuino.

Yaah memang waktunya untuk adegan ini sih sebenerenya, udah lama juga saya rencanakan untuk menulis scene ini.

Gimanapun juga Gaara perlu dapet peran penting di sini, dan inilah yang terpikir hehehe

Untuk Promise, kayaknya author ini perlu membaca ulang dari awal sebelum melanjutkan, tapi udah ada sedikit plotnya kok. Yah semoga aja bisa segera menulisnya dan apdet tak lama lagi.

Untuk yang sudah menunggu lama, maafkan saya yang tak becus sebagai author ini _

Dan kalau masih ada yang sudi membaca dan mereview fic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

Ah ya, dan mungkin chap depan saya akan mengganti nama akun saya di ffn, jadi kalau ada Black Pearl Exorcist dengan nama author lain itu nggak masalah, itu masih saya.

Dan seperti biasa sebagai penutup, silahkan menikmati chap baru ini, RnR jika berkenan

*Salam Cute*

Rasanya sudah lama sekali saya nggak menulis kalimat terakhir seperti ini, hisashiburi …

Saa minna, tadaima! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri pepohonan di hutan yang dia ketahui sering dikunjungi oleh Itachi. Pagi ini dia bermaksud mengikuti kakaknya yang setiap pagi selalu pergi ke dunia manusia dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, bukannya dia _brother complex_ atau apa, sebenarnya dia hanya penasaran kenapa sang kakak begitu rajin mengunjungi dunia manusia di jam yang sama setiap paginya.

"_Setahuku Aniki sering masuk ke dalam hutan ini, tapi untuk apa? Memangnya hal menarik apa yang ada di sini hingga Aniki mengunjunginya setiap hari?"_ pikir Sasuke sambil menyusuri kedalaman hutan yang terletak di pinggir kota.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia mendengar suara tawa seorang anak kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dan dia pun segera mengikuti arah suara itu datang.

"_Kenapa ada suara anak kecil di hutan?"_ pikir Sasuke sambil menyibakkan semak belukar yang menghalanginya, dan seketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata aquamarine gadis kecil yang sedang memetik bunga di tengah taman.

"Pangeran?" pekik gadis itu yang kemudian berlari menghampiri Sasuke dengan gembira, sementara Sasuke terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada gadis kecil yang memanggilnya pangeran itu.

"A ... kau potong rambut ya pangeran? Tadi masih panjang kok?" gadis kecil bermata aquamarine itu menelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan polosnya, sedangkan Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya terdiam sambil mencerna ucapan gadis kecil di depannya.

"_Eh? Potong rambut? Masih panjang? Sejak dulu kan rambutku memang begini."_ Sasuke bingung sendiri memikirkan ucapan gadis kecil yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Hm … tapi begini juga tetap tampan kok hehehe ..." lanjut gadis itu dengan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, sementara Sasuke baru menyadari sesuatu setelah memikirkan ucapan gadis itu.

"_Jangan-jangan dia mengira aku Aniki, jadi selama ini Aniki datang ke dunia manusia untuk menemui anak ini?"_ batin Sasuke.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus membunuhnya agar tidak memberi pengaruh buruk pada Aniki nantinya?"_ batin Sasuke lagi, sementara gadis kecil di depannya sudah mempermainkan dirinya dengan menaruh bunga di setiap celah baju Sasuke yang bisa dia selipkan bunga.

"_Ouji-sama wa kakkoi_!" seru gadis itu yang membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau salah orang!" sentak Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan bebungaan yang terselip di bajunya, kemudian mulai beranjak.

"Pangeran mau kemana? Temani aku di sini sebentar lagi!" gadis itu mengamit lengan Sasuke sambil menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes _berharap itu akan meluluhkan pangeraannya.

"Sudah kubilang kau salah orang!" Sasuke menyentakkan lengannya hingga pegangan sang gadis terlepas, sementara gadis itu menatap tak percaya akan apa yang sudah dilakukan sang pangeran padanya.

"Jahat! Pangeran jahat! Padahal kau bilang kau akan menemaniku di sini!" seru gadis itu pada Sasuke yang kini sudah berlari menjauh, namun dia masih sanggup mendengar ucapan dan suara tangisan gadis bermata aquamarine itu.

"Maaf saja ya, aku bukanlah orang yang membuat janji itu denganmu!" gumam Sasuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk kembali ke _Ondergrondse. _

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Black Pearl Exorcist © Hyzumi **

**Special thanks:**

**Chika cyntia, Runa BluGreeYama, Reiya Hakami, Rambu no baka, michelia, kaname, Inocent cassinopeia, rini melyanti, kay aqua, RNGaluh, ichacaca shendy,khamya uchiha, ich2chan, fitriyahab, azuna, El-nechama, dan beberapa guest yang sudi membaca dan memasukkan review, arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Juga untuk silent reader jika ada, untuk yang sudah memasukkan BPEX ke dalam list fave, dan yang sudah memasukkan saya dalam list fave author, terima kasih untuk semuanya **

**Well then, happy reading …**

**Chapter 10**

Malam masih terasa mencekam di Ondergrondse, kelelawar penjaga pun masih melakukan tugasnya mengitari istana Uchiha untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar dan mencegah adanya penyusup, sementara itu Sasuke yang masih terjaga kini memilih untuk keluar kamarnya untuk mencari udara segar.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Ino meninggalkan dirinya, dan dia masih belum bisa merelakannya, mungkin saja tak akan pernah bisa.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha Muda. Entah berapa kali dia melakukan itu sepeninggal Ino, bahkan mungkin sudah tak terhitung lagi. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menyusul Ino ke dunia manusia, tapi dia terlalu takut jika gadis itu benar-benar melupakannya atau lebih parah lagi membencinya. Shizune sudah mengatakan padanya kalau Ino yang sekarang sudah bukan lagi Ino yang dia kenal, jadi misalnya dia benar-benar menyusulnya ke dunia manusia, lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk mencari keberadaan kakaknya lebih dulu untuk mengambil kembali _Black Pearl_, dan meminta penjelasannya akan semua kekacauan mengenai _Blood Pearl,_ juga alasan kenapa sang kakak meninggalkan Ino dulu, namun dia juga belum tahu kemana dia harus mencari Itachi.

"Cih _Kuso_!" decak Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, rupanya dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak menyadari adanya orang lain yang mengawasinya sejak dia keluar dari kamar tadi.

"_Okaa-san_?" Sasuke tampak salah tingkah saat melihat ibunya mendekat. Dia takut kalau Ibunya menanyakan keberadaan Ino, sementara dirinya sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Beberapa hari ini kau tidak pernah keluar kamar, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mikoto yang tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menuduk dan menghindari tatapan sang ibu.

"Kau tidak menyusul Ino-_chan _ke dunia manusia? Bukankah dia sudah kembali sejak seminggu yang lalu? Memangnya kau tidak merindukannya Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lagi, dan kali ini Sasuke mendongak menatapnya, namun kembali menunduk karena ragu apakah dia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Mikoto lagi, sepertinya dia menangkap gelagat yang tidak beres dari putranya, dan dia menyimpulkan kalau telah terjadi sesuatu antara putranya dan Ino.

"_Kaa-san_, aku …" Sasuke tampak ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, setidaknya dia perlu keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sang ibu.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Katakanlah!" Mikoto tentu penasaran dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak biasanya itu, karena Sasuke tak pernah merasa ragu sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya aku … tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Ino," kata Sasuke yang masih belum mau menatap langsung ke mata ibunya.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian bertengkar? Bukankah kalian baru saja bertunangan? Dan Ibu lihat kalian baik-baik saja malam itu." Mikoto tentu belum mengerti dengan kata-kata ambigu Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau dirinya tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Ino.

"_Kaa-san_, apa yang _Kaa-san_ rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ino?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Mikoto semakin bingung.

"Apa yang _Kaa-san_ rasakan? Tentu saja senang karena dia putri Shiizu-"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan!" potong Sasuke yang membuat Mikoto sedikit terhenyak.

"Maksudku … energi kehidupannya, apakah _Kaa-san_ merasakan sesuatu yang aneh darinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sesuatu yang aneh? Mungkin kenyataan kalau dia murni seorang manusia, padahal dia putri Shiizu," jawab Mikoto sesuai dengan apa yang dia rasakan, sementara itu Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menjawab ucapan ibunya.

"Itu juga yang kurasakan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, tapi ternyata itu salah." Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar koreksi dari putranya.

"Ino itu … sejak awal adalah seorang _half_." Kini Mikoto dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ino-_chan_ seorang _half_? Itu tidak mungkin! Aku dan ayahmu tahu kalau dia seorang manusia, tak ada energi vampir sedikitpun dalam dirinya, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia seorang _half_?!"

"Yamanaka Inoichi telah menyegel energi vampirnya dengan _Black Pearl_." Mikoto terdiam mendengar kenyataan itu. Dia tahu tentang _Black Pearl_ dan setahunya benda itu telah hilang beribu tahun yang lalu, tapi ternyata benda itu malah berada di tangan klan Exorcist Yamanaka.

"Dan sekarang _Black Pearl_ telah terenggut dari jantungnya, aku melihatnya sendiri. _Aniki _… merebut paksa _Black Pearl_ dari jantung Ino," lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Mikoto lebih tercengang.

"Apa? Itachi? Kakakmu masih hidup?! Di mana dia sekarang, Sasuke?!" Mikoto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke berharap dengan begitu dia bisa mengetahui di mana putra sulungnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, malam itu … setelah dia mengambil _Black Pearl_ dari tubuh Ino, _Blood Pearl_ yang tertanam di dahinya hancur kemudian dia sendiri menghilang tanpa jejak," kata Sasuke sambil mengenang kembali saat-saat di mana dia berada di puncak rasa takutnya ketika melihat jantung Ino hancur tepat di depan matanya.

"_Blood Pearl_? Itu kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki klan Ushiromia, selain Shiizu seharusnya tidak ada yang …" Mikoto terdiam sesaat memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi mengenai aktifnya _Blood Pearl_ saat ini. "Tunggu! Jangan-jangan itu perbuatan adik Shiizu?" pikir Mikoto.

"_Kaa-san_, aku memang pernah mendengar tentang _Blood Pearl_ dan pernah juga menghadapi vampir yang dibangkitkan dengan itu. Menurut pengamatanku sendiri saat ini _Blood Pearl_ sedang digunakan untuk memburu Ino, karena _Blood Pearl_ bertentangan dengan _Black Pearl_. Kupikir jika yang _Kaa-san_ katakan tentang adik Shiizu itu benar, kemungkinan dia ingin membunuh Ino agar kekuasaannya di Istana Ushiromiya tidak tergoyah karena keberadaan Ino yang merupakan keturunan Ushiromiya," kata Sasuke mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya tentang _Blood Pearl_.

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus Itachi yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh Ino-_chan_?" tanya Mikoto yang tentu saja tidak rela jika putra sulungnya menjadi korban _Blood Pearl_.

"_Kaa-san_, sebenarnya … _Aniki _dan Ino pernah menjalin hubungan jauh sebelum aku," kata Sasuke yang kembali mengejutkan Mikoto. Entah sudah berapa kali Mikoto dibuat terkejut dengan kenyataan-kenyataan yang diceritakan Sasuke padanya, karena dia memang tak pernah menduga hal-hal itu bisa terjadi selama dia berdiam di Istana Uchiha sambil menanti kepulangan putranya yang menghilang.

"Alasan _Aniki _pergi dulu juga karena Ino. Dulu memang aku menentangnya, aku sudah berusaha mencegahnya pergi, tapi _Aniki_ tak mau mendengarkanku dan tetap pergi dengan membawa Ino yang masih kecil dalam dekapannya, lalu sekarang ironisnya aku terjebak hubungan tak terduga dengan orang yang sama." Sasuke menunduk memikirkan nasibnya saat ini, sementara Mikoto sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika memang kedua putranya memiliki perasaan khusus pada sang putri Yamanaka, tapi pada kenyataannya saat ini gadis itu sudah bertunangan dengan putra bungsunya, meskipun nasib sang putri sendiri masih belum dia ketahui setelah _Black Pearl_ tercabut dari jantungnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino-_chan_ sendiri, Sasuke? Kalau _Black Pearl_ telah terenggut, bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Ino-_chan_ … apakah dia masih hidup?" tanya Mikoto yang tentu saja khawatir dengan keadaan Ino.

"Dia masih hidup, tapi jiwa manusianya telah mati karena jantungnya hancur bersama dengan terenggutnya _Black Pearl_ dari jantungnya," kata Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya ketika mengingat ketidak berdayaan Ino malam itu. "Dia telah menjadi vampir murni, tak ada lagi Ino yang dulu, dan … dia tak akan mengingat siapa aku baginya, bahkan mungkin … dia akan menganggapku musuh jika aku datang menemuinya." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap dengan begitu dia bisa meredam emosinya saat ini, sementara itu Mikoto yang tahu rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke kini mendekap putranya berusaha meringankan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Sasuke, jika saja … jika saja Ino-_chan_ benar-benar mencintaimu, jauh di dalam hatinya dia pasti masih mengingatmu meskipun samar, tapi _Kaa-san_ yakin Ino-_chan_ tak kan semudah itu menghilangkan jejakmu dari hatinya, _Kaa-san_ melihatnya, Sasuke. Dari mata Ino-_chan_ terpancar jelas kalau dia mencintaimu, sama seperti kau yang mencintainya," kata Mikoto dengan lembut, sedangkan Sasuke kini tak mampu lagi membendung perasaannya, dan air mata yang selama ini dia tahan akhirnya membuncah keluar diiringi dengan isak tangis pilu darinya.

Pagi itu Ino tampak sedang menikmati _morning tea_ di gazebo sambil bersenandung kecil. Dia bukan sedang dalam keadaan _good mood_ atau apa, hanya saja dia merasa bosan karena tak ada hal menarik yang bisa menghiburnya saat ini, bahkan suasana sejuk di taman belakang serta suara kicau burung yang cukup menentramkan bagi orang biasa itu tak mampu membuat Ino terhibur. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas panjang sambil menghembuskan uap teh hangat yang baru saja dia minum, kemudian bersenandung lagi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang kurang di sana, dia merasa seharusnya ada seseorang yang menemaninya di sana menikmati pagi, dan mungkin sambil melakukan sesuatu.

Dan di saat rasa bosan Ino mulai memuncak, serta rasa penasarannya akan orang lain yang seharusnya menemani dirinya itu tak terjawab, seseorang datang menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Kau butuh teman?" tanya orang itu yang membuat Ino mendongak untuk menatap sang pendatang.

"Gaara, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Aku hampir mati bosan di sini, seharusnya kau kemari sejak tadi!" gumam Ino sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Maaf, aku tadi pergi ke kamarmu, tapi kau tak ada, jadi aku harus bersusah payah mencarimu di seluruh kastil besarmu itu," kata Gaara yang kemudian mengambil duduk di seberang meja menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Hm … kau memang belum terbiasa dengan kondisi tubuhmu ya?" tanya Ino sambil menyodorkan pochi tehnya pada Gaara, bermaksud mempersilakan Gaara untuk menikmati _morning tea_ yang sama. "Bahkan sensitivitasmu juga belum bisa diandalkan," lanjutnya.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Gaara sambil menuangkan teh di cangkir yang tersedia di depannya, sementara itu Ino tampak mencuri pandang padanya sambil menghirup teh yang masih mengepul di cangkirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum lupa perkataanku malam itu kan Gaara?" tanya Ino yang kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan serius.

"Hm? Perkataanmu yang mana?" tanya Gaara sambil menghirup _morning tea_-nya.

"Tentang kau yang kehilangan kemampuan _exorcist_-mu saat kau berubah menjadi vampir," kata Ino yang membuat Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aah yang itu? Iya aku masih ingat, kenapa dengan itu?" tanya Gaara lagi, sedangkan tatapan Ino kini terlihat lebih dingin setelah mendengar pertanyaan Gaara yang seakan tak peduli dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Kalau kau tak memiliki kemampuan apapun, artinya kau tak berguna untukku!" jawab Ino dengan nada datar namun terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

Gaara menurunkan cangkir tehnya perlahan, dan mecoba menahan ekspresinya agar tetap tenang meskipun rasa takut yang besar sedang melanda hatinya.

"Jadi kau mau membuangku sekarang?" Gaara kembali bertanya pada Ino yang masih belum melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam dan larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing meskipun kontak mata mereka belum terputus, namun beberapa saat kemudian Ino mulai tertawa kecil dan membuat Gaara sedikit bingung.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan membuangmu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai pengawalku?" kini Ino kembali mengangkat cangkirnya dan meminum cairan hangat di dalamnya, sedangkan Gaara tampak terdiam di tempatnya sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"_Dia ini, bahkan setelah menjadi vampir pun tetap senang mengerjaiku!"_ batin Gaara frustasi.

"Aku punya rencana untukmu Gaara," kata Ino yang kembali meletakkan cangkirnya. "Karena kemampuan _exorcist_-mu lenyap, aku berencana untuk membangkitkan kemampuan lain padamu," lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku besar pada Gaara.

Gaara melirik sekilas judul buku yang disodorkan Ino padanya, kemudian kembali menatap Ino.

"_Tamer_?" sebut Gaara tak yakin.

"Ya, _Tamer._ Kurasa seorang _tamer_ akan sangat berguna, lagi pula aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan beberapa tipe goblin kuat untuk menghadapi musuh yang banyak."

Gaara tampak memikirkan kembali kata-kata Ino barusan, dan mempertimbangkan pendapatnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Tapi mempelajari kekuatan magis seperti itu tidaklah mudah Ino, tak mungkin aku bisa menguasainya dalam waktu singkat," kata Gaara yang membuat Ino menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Kheh, soal itu kau tak perlu khawatir! Tentu aku tak hanya memberimu buku saja, karena aku tahu mempelajarinya tak akan mudah, jadi aku mempersiapkan sesuatu yang lebih special lagi dari pada sebuah buku." Kini Ino berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Gaara kemudian duduk di meja menghadap Gaara yang masih duduk di kursinya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih dagu Gaara untuk mendongakkan wajah pemuda itu padanya menjaganya agar tak berpaling darinya.

"Apa kau pernah dengar tentang ruang magis yang digunakan untuk mengisolasi orang?" tanya Ino dengan seringai tipisnya, sedangkan Gaara masih menatap kedua iris _crimson_ Ino dengan _poker face_-nya.

"Kurasa aku tak pernah mendengar tentang itu," jawab Gaara tanpa ragu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahumu. Ruang magis itu kuberi nama _Nowhere_, itu adalah suatu dimensi yang terbentuk dari serpihan informasi tentang kekuatan magis, tentu saja informasinya tergantung dari pengguna, kita bisa mengatur apapun yang kita mau, dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh orang yang terkurung di dalamnya. Ini adalah cara cepat untuk mendapatkan kekuatan magis yang besar sehingga kau tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mempelajarinya bertahun-tahun untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan magismu," kata Ino yang kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari dagu Gaara.

"Tapi penggunanya tak bisa mengurung dirinya sendiri ke dalam dimensi itu, jadi harus ada pihak kedua yang menerima segala bentuk kekuatan magis yang telah diatur di dalamnya." Ino melirik Gaara seolah memberi isyarat kalau Gaara lah yang saat ini sedang dia bicarakan.

"Kau akan mengurungku dalam dimensi itu?" tanya Gaara yang sudah tentu tak perlu jawaban.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku memberitahumu tentang ini kalau bukan itu yang kurencanakan?" kata Ino sambil berseringai tipis, dan itu cukup untuk membuat benak Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Hal seperti itu … pasti ada resikonya kan? Setahuku sesuatu yang instan memiliki resiko yang besar, bertolak belakang dengan kepraktisannya." Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Gaara, namun kemudian dia tertawa karena tak menduga kalau Gaara akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Hahaha … tak kusangka kau cukup waspada mengenai hal ini Gaara, kupikir kau orang yang nekat dan selalu menelan bulat-bulat apa yang kukatakan khufufu …" urat emosi Gaara berkedut begitu Ino mengatakan pendapatnya tentang dirinya, sepertinya dia tak terima dianggap sebodoh itu oleh Ino, namun sepertinya dia masih mempunyai sedikit sisa kesabaran untuk menghadapi gadis pirang di depannya.

"Hm … tapi kalau kau menanyakan tentang resiko tentu saja hal itu sudah jelas. Kekuatan magis yang besar dijejalkan begitu saja ke dalam tubuhmu, tentu saja itu akan menyiksa fisik dan mental, dan jika tubuhmu tak mampu menahannya, tentu saja kau akan hancur dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi."

"Singkatnya aku akan mati kalau tak bisa bertahan kan?" Gaara menyahut ucapan Ino hingga membuat gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat karena reaksi Gaara yang tampak begitu datar meskipun yang mereka bicarakan itu tentang hidup dan matinya.

"Um, kau menyimpulkannya dengan sangat baik," kata Ino sambil mengangguk mantap.

Kini Gaara tampak memikirkan kembali tentang rencana Ino padanya. Kalau dia benar-benar tak mampu bertahan, artinya dia akan mati sia-sia dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk, tapi kalau dia menolak sama saja dia akan dibuang oleh Ino, padahal dia sudah mengorbankan statusnya sebagai manusia dan memilih menjadi vampir agar bisa bersama Ino. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dia tidaklah selemah itu sampai bisa hancur hanya karena kekuatan magis yang dimasukkan paksa ke dalam tubuhnya, lagi pula dia pernah memilikinya saat masih berstatus sebagai manusia.

"_Aku pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat bertransformasi menjadi vampir, kalau saja rasanya tak jauh beda dengan itu, mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan,"_ pikir Gaara kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya. Kurasa menjadi _tamer_ tidak buruk juga," kata Gaara sambil memamerkan seringai tipisnya yang terlihat cukup arogan di mata Ino.

"Hm … aku suka pria pemberani sepertimu." Ino melingkarkan lengannya di leher Gaara dan menatap pemuda itu sambil berseringai puas.

"Tapi aku tak mau membuang waktu, Gaara. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin memulainya sekarang," lirih Ino yang masih menatap kedua mata jade Gaara.

"Terserah kau saja!" jawab Gaara kemudian, sedangkan Ino yang merasa senang langsung menyambar buku besar yang dia berikan pada Gaara tadi dan mulai membukanya.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai sekarang. Bersiaplah Gaara!" Ino mulai memejamkan matanya dan membacakan mantra untuk membuka dimensi _Nowhere_, sementara Gaara tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sambil menanti apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"_Gerbang dimensi yang terlupakan,"_ Ino membuka matanya untuk menatap Gaara. _"Bawalah dia ke dalam kegelapan fana, bawa serta serpihan cahaya ini untuk menempanya di dalam kegelapan."_ Halaman demi halaman buku yang dipegang Ino kini mulai robek dan terbang mengelilingi Gaara yang masih diam di tempatnya. _"Satukan dia dengan seluruh cahaya yang kau dapat, dan kembalikan dia saat sang cahaya telah habis tertelan energi kehidupan!" _ saat bundle kertas di tangan Ino tinggal beberapa helai lagi entah kenapa Gaara merasa ingin keluar dari kepungan kertas-kertas itu biarpun hanya sebentar. Dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali merengkuh Ino dalam dekapannya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut sebelum dia pergi, namun pada kenyataannya dia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu, sedangkan tangannya yang sempat terangkat untuk merengkuh Ino kini hanya bisa menggapai ruang hampa di depannya. Tentu dia merasa tindakan yang dia pikirkan itu salah, karena sejak awal memang Ino bukanlah miliknya, gadis itu bahkan tak pernah sekalipun terpikir untuk menjadikannya lebih dari seorang teman.

Ino yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Gaara sempat terhenti sejenak hingga membuat pusaran kertas-kertas mantra di sekeliling Gaara sedikit melambat, namun sesaat kemudian Ino kembali melanjutkan mantranya yang tinggal sebait dan memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa penasarannya akan sikap Gaara.

"_Terbukalah NOWHERE!" _seru Ino yang membuat pusaran kertas mantra yang mengepung Gaara semakin menelan sosok pemuda berambut merah itu, namun sebelum seluruh sosoknya tertutup, Gaara memaksa sudut bibirnya untuk sedikit terangkat hingga menghasilkan senyuman lembut, namun begitu getir di mata Ino.

"_Ittekimasu_," lirih Gaara yang membuat Ino terdiam, dan detik berikutnya, _Nowhere_ aktif kemudian menelan Gaara dalam ketiadaan.

Sementara itu Ino yang tercengang akan ucapan dan ekspresi terakhir Gaara padanya, kini terdiam menatap ruang kosong di depannya. Memorinya memutar kembali kejadian sesaat sebelumnya, jujur saja dia tak menyangka Gaara akan melakukan itu, padahal tadinya dia sama sekali tak merasa ragu untuk mengirim Gaara ke dalam _Nowhere_, tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia sedikit merasa khawatir pada pemuda yang sudah mengorbankan jiwa manusianya hanya untuk menjadi makhluk yang sama dengannya.

"Nona, lagi-lagi anda mengorbankan Tuan Gaara." Shizune yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Ino kini tampak menatap menatap hampa tempat di mana Gaara menghilang tadi.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti bisa kembali dengan selamat!" kata Ino sambil melewati Shizune yang tercengang saat melihat keyakinan di mata Ino, dia pun tersenyum lembut sambil masih menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Kurasa anda tak sepenuhnya berubah, Nona," lirih Shizune yang kini tersenyum lega karena Nona Muda kesayangannya masih memiliki sisi lembut.

Sementara itu Ino yang kini berjalan di koridor kastil tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia merasa ada yang salah dengan sikap Gaara barusan, perasaannya juga mengatakan kalau tidak seharusnya dia mengaktifkan _Nowhere _pada Gaara. Perasaan khawatir yang sempat terbeslit di hatinya saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Gaara itu juga entah kenapa sangat mengganggu saat ini.

Kini dia teringat kembali malam di mana dia berniat menjadikan Gaara sebagai pengawalnya dan merubah pemuda itu menjadi vampir. Saat itu meskipun hanya sedikit, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Semilir angin berhembus ringan melewati sela-sela jendela besar di dinding koridor, dan aroma dedaunan basah pun menelusup di indra penciuman Ino hingga membuat gadis itu teringat kembali dengan aroma hutan pinus yang menguar dari pakaian yang dia temukan di dalam almari di kamarnya, dan entah kenapa rasa rindu itu kembali menelusup di hatinya begitu mengingat sensasi yang dia rasakan ketika menghirup aroma itu. Ino menghentikan langkahnya sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana dia pernah mencium aroma itu, dan seketika itu juga Ino melupakan tentang apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan tentang Gaara karena terusik oleh aroma pinus yang membuatnya penasaran sejak semalam.

Entah kenapa otaknya terasa penuh dengan berbagai pemikiran yang datang silih berganti, dan membuatnya merasa terbebani dengan semua perasaan-perasaan tak enak ketika berbagai pemikiran itu datang.

"_Sebenarnya … di mana aku pernah mencium aroma itu sebelunya?"_ batin Ino sambil menatap langit-langit koridor, sementara dirinya bersandar di salah satu pilar besar di sisi koridor.

Sebuah gambaran muncul dalam pikiran Ino. Dalam benaknya dia tengah mendekap seseorang sambil duduk di pangkuannya, suasana taman dengan udara sejuknya menjadi _background_ kejadian itu, dan aroma hutan pinus yang dia cari juga terasa memanjakan indra penciumannya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati kontak fisik dengan pemilik aroma pine dalam dekapannya, namun dia ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang tengah dia dekap saat ini sehingga dia kembali membuka matanya, dan tertangkaplah helaian rambut hitam yang menelusup di sela jemarinya yang tengah meremas belakang kepala orang itu.

"_Raven?"_ pikir Ino.

Rasa penasaran Ino semakin menguasainya saat ini, dan dekapannya pun mengendur hanya untuk mengambil sedikit jarak dari sang raven, namun saat gadis itu mendongak untuk menatap wajah sang raven, dia telah terkunci dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dari pemuda itu sehingga saat ini hanya mata hitamnya lah yang mampu dia lihat.

"_Onyx?" _batin Ino yang kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya karena tak kuasa menahan sensasi nikmat dari sentuhan sang raven.

Ino menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa berdegup kencang hanya karena sebuah bayangan yang baru saja muncul di benaknya. Gadis itu membuka matanya sambil mengingat kembali sensasi nyaman dan nikmat yang baru saja dia rasakan sementara jantungnya masih terasa berdentum tak terkendali.

"_Siapa sebenarnya dia?"_ pikir Ino yang masih belum menemukan identitas pria yang beraroma_ pine_ itu. Yang dia tahu saat ini adalah, dia menginginkan sentuhan dari sang raven beraroma pine yang baru saja muncul dalam benaknya.

Malam harinya, Ino memanggil Shizune ke kamarnya hanya untuk menanyakan tentang sang raven.

"Anda memanggil saya, Nona?" tanya Shizune sambil membungkuk hormat pada Ino yang sedang bermalasan di sofa merahnya sambil memainkan cairan merah dalam gelasnya.

"Tak usah basa-basi!" sahut Ino tanpa menatap Shizune yang kembali menegakkan punggungnya.

"Maaf Nona," lirih Shizune sambil menatap lantai di bawahnya. "Lalu ada keperluan apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Shizune kemudian.

"Langsung saja! Apakah aku pernah berhubungan dengan pria berambut raven dan bermata onyx?" tanya Ino yang membuat Shizune menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ino yang tengah menyesap cairan merah dari gelasnya. Jujur saja dia bingung akan menjawab apa karena pertanyaan ino bisa dijawab dengan banyak _option, _tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya dia memilih _option_ yang paling luas dulu kali ini.

"Anda pernah berhubungan dengan seratus pria dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu, Nona," jawab Shizune kemudian. Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa saat melihat reaksi Ino yang tampak terkejut dengan jawabannya, namun dia tak mau mati konyol dengan membuat majikannya marah karena dia menertawakannya, tapi entah kenapa dia masih ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan menarik ini beberapa saat lagi.

"Saya bahkan sudah lupa siapa saja nama pria-pria itu, dan saya juga tak tahu yang mana yang saat ini anda tanyakan," kata Shizune yang sekali lagi harus menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah bingung Ino.

Sebenarnya dia bohong soal ketidak tahuannya tentang siapa yang sedang ditanyakan oleh Ino. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu tentang pria berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang bisa membuat Ino merelakan pengalaman pertamanya, meminum darahnya, dan bahkan membuat gadis itu tak bisa bertahan sehari tanpa menciumnya? Tentu saja siapapun tahu siapa yang dia maksud, bahkan seluruh elf di kastil Yamanaka pun akan langsung tahu siapa pria yang sedang ditanyakan Ino saat ini.

Sementara itu, Ino yang diberi tahu tentang hubungannya dengan 100 pria berciri-ciri sama itu pun sempat membayangkan dirinya berada di tengah 100 pria berambut raven dan bermata onyx, serta melakukan ini dan itu dengan mereka semua, tapi entah kenapa pemandangan itu membuatnya merinding, namun dia menutupi kecanggungannya itu dengan meneguk cairan merah yang sejak tadi dia mainkan.

"_Seratus orang? Yang benar saja?"_ pikir Ino sangsi, namun bayangan tentang pemuda raven yang dia dekap itu kembali melintas di benaknya.

"_Tapi yang kulihat tadi hanya satu,"_ pikir Ino lagi, dan dia pun kembali terpikir untuk menanyakannya secara lebih spesifik pada Shizune.

"Bagaimana dengan yang beraroma _pine_?" tanya Ino lagi, sedangkan Shizune hampir saja menjawab dengan benar, namun dia urungkan kembali karena masih ingin menguji sang nona muda.

"Kalau itu sih bagaimana saya tahu, Nona? Saya tidak pernah memeluk pacar-pacar anda, jadi saya tidak tahu seperti apa aroma tubuh mereka," kata Shizune yang membuat Ino terkesiap.

"_Apa-apaan dia ini?!"_ batin Ino yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Shizune yang saat ini hanya tersenyum _innocent_ seolah tak pernah melakukan dosa apapun.

"Ck! Sudahlah kau tidak berguna, sana pergi!" usir Ino yang entah kenapa kali ini tidak membuat Shizune sakit hati.

"_Bisa melihat ekspresi Nona Muda yang sedang kebingungan dalam sosok vampir itu adalah anugrah besar untukku!"_ batin Shizune sambil tersenyum puas.

"_Tapi … syukurlah, dia masih memiliki rasa cinta, kupikir dia akan melupakan cintanya begitu berubah menjadi vampir."_ Shizune menatap pintu kamar Ino sambil tersenyum lembut. _"Yaah meskipun dia masih belum bisa mengingat siapa target cintanya sih,"_ batin Shizune yang kemudian berlalu pergi dengan senyum yang masih melekat di bibirnya.

=BPEX=

Tes … tes … tes …

Suara tetesan air terdengar menggema di dalam gua tempat persembunyian Itachi. Suasana hening di dalam sana bahkan bisa membuat suara cicitan kelelawar terdengar jelas mengisi kekosongan gua, dan berpadu dengan suara tetesan air juga suara kepakan sayap yang simpang-siur di dalamnya. Sementara itu Itachi sendiri hanya duduk terdiam sambil menatap _Black Pearl _yang masih dia bawa.

Memorinya mengulang kembali kejadian malam itu, malam di mana dia menembus jantung Ino dan mencabut _Black Pearl_ dari sana. Emosinya langsung naik begitu mengingat kejadian itu, padahal seharusnya dia melindungi Ino dan bukan mencelakainya seperti itu, itulah tujuannya meninggalkan Ino, dia ingin melindungi gadis itu dari adik Shiizu yang seharusnya sudah dia bereskan sejak dulu, tapi ternyata rencananya itu gagal dan malah membawa malapetaka bagi Ino. Siapa sangka kalau dia malah dimanfaatkan musuh untuk membunuh Ino yang seharusnya dia lindungi?

Itachi meremas _Black Pearl_ di tangannya seolah ingin menghancurkannya saat itu juga, tapi dia tak bisa melakukan itu karena dia yakin benda itu masih bisa berguna suatu saat nanti.

Flap … flap … flap …

Suara kepakan sayap terdengar menggema di dalam gua, sementara Itachi masih terdiam dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum gagak hitam miliknya bertengger di bahunya.

Itachi mengusap bulu hitam gagak itu dan saat itu dia teringat akan Sasuke. Sekelebat bayangan tentang adiknya muncul begitu saja, dia ingat saat Sasuke menopang tubuh Ino yang tak berdaya setelah dirinya merebut _Black Pearl_ dari jantung Ino.

"Sasuke?" gumam Itachi yang kini membuka kembali genggaman tangannya dan menatap _Black Pearl_ di sana.

"Benar, aku harus menemui Sasuke sekarang!" Itachi semerta-merta berdiri hingga membuat gagak hitam di bahunya terbang karena merasa terusik meskipun burung itu tak meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja.

"_Nightmare_!" panggil Itachi yang membuat gagak hitamnya berubah menjadi kabut pekat, kemudian membentuk sosok goblin _Nightmare_ lengkap dengan _death scyte_-nya.

"Temukan Sasuke, dan bawa dia kemari!" kata Itachi, sementara _Nightmare_ yang mendapat perintah segera melaksanakan tugasnya dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke, pemuda itu tengah berjalan menyusuri hutan yang menjadi tempat terakhirnya bertemu dengan Itachi, dia berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi jika dia menelusuri tempat itu, meskipun kemungkinannya tidak lebih dari 10% setidaknya dia harus tetap berusaha mencari kakaknya. Bukan hanya untuk Ino, tapi juga untuk orang tuanya yang tentu saja sudah sangat merindukan putra sulung mereka.

Setelah cukup lama Sasuke berjalan menyusuri hutan, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di tempat terakhir kali dirinya bertemu Itachi. Bau darah elf masih tercium samar di sana, meskipun tubuh-tubuh elf korban pembantaian sebelumnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya, namun tak menemukan apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuknya untuk bertemu dengan Itachi. Kini pikiran Sasuke melayang mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu, dia ingat betul saat Ino berbalik meninggalkannya dan langsung menuju hutan hanya untuk menyelamatkan Hyuga Neji dari serangan Nightmare.

Apakah Neji sebegitu pentingnya sampai membuat Ino langsung berlari begitu saja hanya untuk menyelamatkannya?

Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Pemikirannya sebagai seorang pria tentu hanya akan membawanya ke arah negatif saat melihat kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan pria lain, apa lagi saat itu hubungannya dengan Ino sedang tidak stabil karena gadis itu menemukan fakta tentang Itachi yang ternyata adalah kakak Sasuke. Jelas saja itu memicu kekhawatiran dalam benaknya, karena Neji juga merupakan mantan kekasih Ino sebelum gadis itu bertemu dengan dirinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat mencoba untuk sedikit meringankan beban pikirannya. Sungguh pikirannya saat ini benar-benar kacau karena berbagai kejadian tak terduga akhir-akhir ini, sulit sekali rasanya untuk mencari jalan keluar masalahnya kali ini.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas berat sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah menyusuri hutan, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan keberadaan sesuatu di dekatnya.

Syuut!

Sasuke menoleh saat melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam di sela semak-semak, dia pun menajamkan tatapannya menelisik kegelapan di sela pepohonan untuk mencari sesuatu yang mengusiknya, kedua matanya berkilat kemerahan saat beberapa kali menangkap pergerakan di sekitarnya.

Kini tangan kanannya mulai mengeluarkan percikan listrik sebagai persiapan untuk melawan musuh kapan saja, sementara kedua mata crimsonnya masih menatap waspada sekelilingnya, hingga hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat objek penglihatannya mendapat celah untuk mendekati Sasuke sebelum dapat disadari oleh pemuda itu. Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat _Nightmare _mendekat dengan cepat ke arahnya, namun sebelum dia bisa menyerang makhluk itu, kabut pekat _Nightmare_ telah mengelilingi tubuhnya dan menelan dirinya dalam kegelapan.

Sementara itu, di dalam gua tempat persembunyian Itachi.

Itachi membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan keberadaan _Nightmare _mendekat, dia pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut kedatangan _Nightmare_ dengan seseorang yang dibawanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Nightmare muncul di hadapan Itachi, kemudian mengibaskan jubah hitamnya menjadi pusaran kabut hitam yang perlahan mulai menampakkan sosok Sasuke dari dalam kabut itu.

Sasuke yang tadinya bersikap waspada, kini terkejut saat mendapati sosok Itachi di hadapannya.

"_Aniki_?!"

=BPEX=

"Shizune-_san_, ada laporan dari tim pengintai mengenai master _Blood Pearl_." Seorang elf berambut silver menunduk hormat pada Shizune.

"Bagaimana hasil pengamatan kalian kali ini?" tanya Shizune kemudian.

"Beberapa hari ini kami melacak sumber energi _Blood Pearl_ yang masih tersebar di _Ondergrondse, _dan dari pengamatan kami selama di sana, kami menemukan fakta bahwa para boneka _Blood Pearl_ itu akan selalu kembali dalam satu titik pertemuan setiap tiga hari sekali." Shizune mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar laporan elf di depannya.

"Maksudmu mereka memiliki _base_?" tanya Shizune sambil mengisyaratkan pada elf di depannya untuk melanjutkan laporan.

"Benar Shizune-_san_, mereka selalu kembali ke sektor barat _Ondergrondse_ setiap tiga hari sekali."

"Lalu kalian menemukan apa penyebab mereka selalu berkumpul di waktu tertentu?"

"Sepertinya kami mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu mengenai hal itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu ketika kami menahan seorang vampir _Blood Pearl_, tiba-tiba saja dia hancur di tengah pertarungan, padahal setahu kami dia tak terluka begitu parah sampai membuatnya hancur, lalu ada laporan dari tim lain mengenai kebiasaan mereka yang selalu berkumpul di tempat yang sama setiap tiga hari sekali, mungkin saja ini ada kaitannya Shizune-_san_. Mereka selalu kembali di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama itu untuk mempertahankan keberadaan mereka, _Blood Pearl_ tak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari tiga hari jika tidak mendapatkan suplai energi dari masternya, ituah yang bisa kami simpulkan saat ini," kata elf berambut silver itu, sementara Shizune tampak memikirkan kemungkinan yang dipaparkan sang elf.

"Hm … hal itu bisa saja terjadi, mungkin saja masternya belum terlalu menguasai penggunaan _Blood Pearl _ sehingga bisa terjadi kesalahan seperti itu. Setahuku _Blood Pearl _tidak memerlukan suplai energi dari masternya, tapi lain halnya jika penggunanya masih terlalu awam untuk mengaktifkannya," pikir Shizune.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _base_ mereka? Apa kalian sudah menemukannya juga?" tanya Shizune lagi.

"Ya, kami sempat mengikuti jejak sumber energi _Blood Pearl_ yang terkumpul itu, dan kami menemukan tempat pertemuan mereka di suatu kastil tersembunyi di perbatasan sektor barat _Ondergrondse, _dan setahu kami itu adalah kastil kedua milik Ushiromiya." Shizune tercekat mendengar nama Ushiromiya, meskipun dia memang sudah menduga jika pelakunya memang dari klan Ushiromiya karena dari kejadian selama ini jelas-jelas orang itu hanya mengincar Ino.

"Begitu? Jadi benar dugaanku kalau pelakunya dari klan Ushiromiya, tapi tak kusangka ada yang bisa menggunakan teknik tingkat tinggi seperti itu di sana, meskipun masih belum sempurna," gumam Shizune.

Shizune tak pernah tahu kalau Shiizu Ushiromiya yang merupakan ibu dari Ino itu juga mampu mengaktifkan _Blood Pearl_, bahkan bisa dibilang tekniknya paling sempurna dibandingkan master _Blood Pearl_ lain, namun karena Shiizu tak pernah mengaktifkan _Blood Pearl _di depan Shizune, dia pun tak pernah terpikir kalau dalang di balik kasus _Blood Pearl_ ini masih ada hubungannya dengan Shiizu.

"Shizune-san, _base_ mereka sudah kita temukan sekarang, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya elf berambut silver yang masih menunggu perintah Shizune selanjutnya.

"Kurasa kita lihat keadaan dulu, kita juga perlu menganalisa kekuatan dan jumlah musuh yang akan kita hadapi nanti, dan yang terpenting kita perlu pasukan tambahan untuk misi kita selanjutnya. Kau tahu kan kalau kita baru saja kehilangan banyak pasukan pada misi terakhir kita beberapa hari lalu?" Shizune menghembuskan nafas berat begitu mengingat kejadian di mana hampir seluruh pasukannya mati di tangan orang yang pernah menjadi majikannya.

Shizune pun teringat akan keberadaan Itachi yang dia pikir masih ada di kubu musuh.

"_Benar juga, bagaimana kami bisa menghadapi musuh seperti Tuan Muda? Kami tak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya jika dia masih dikendalikan master Blood Pearl saat ini!"_ pikir Shizune yang tampak frustasi karena memikirkan kemungkinan mereka kembali bertarung dengan Itachi, bagaimanapun juga dia pernah hampir terbunuh olehnya, dan tentu saja keberadaannya di kubu musuh akan semakin membahayakan Ino, apa lagi yang merenggut _Blood Pearl_ dari jantung Ino juga Itachi.

"_Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!" _batin Shizune yang semakin kesal saja memikirkan ketidak berdayaannya saat ini.

"Tch, pokoknya saat ini kita hanya bisa tetap waspada dulu, lalu untuk tugas kalian selanjutnya adalah mengumpulkan pasukan sebanyak yang kalian bisa untuk bersiap jika ada serangan kapan saja!" kata Shizune yang kemudian berbalik untuk keluar dari ruang rahasia.

Shizune baru saja kembali ke ruang utama saat melihat Ino berjalan di koridor kastil sambil termenung.

"Nona Muda, anda mau kemana?" tanya Shizune sambil menghampiri Ino yang kelihatannya akan pergi keluar, sedangkan Ino yang mendengar panggilan Shizune kini menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Shizune yang membuat wanita elf itu tercekat.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar," kata Ino yang menatap Shizune dengan pandangan kosong, meskipun tak ada tatapan merendahkan di sana.

"Nona, jika anda lapar, saya bisa mengambilkan darah steril untuk anda." Entah kenapa Shizune marasa khawatir kalau Ino akan membahayakan penduduk sekitar, namun pikirannya sirna karena melihat senyum tipis Ino.

"Tenang saja, tujuanku bukan untuk mencari mangsa," lirih Ino yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Shizune sendiri tampak tertegun melihat senyum Ino saat ini, sungguh baru kali ini dia melihat senyum Ino yang seperti itu sejak majikannya itu menjadi vampir.

"Nona Muda …" Shizune bingung mau berkata apa kali ini, namun saat melihat ekspresi yang dia rindukan dari majikannya kini tersaji di depannya, dia pun hanya bisa merelakan majikannya itu pergi kali ini. "_Itterashai_," lirih Shizune kemudian.

"Hm … _ittekimasu_, Shizune-_chan_." Shizune kembali dibuat tertegun melihat Ino yang kini kembali berjalan meninggalkannya. Sejak Ino menjadi vampir, baru kali ini juga majikannya itu memanggil namanya, padahal baru seminggu lamanya tapi Shizune sudah merasa begitu hampa dan selalu merasa sakit saat majikannya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'pelayan' atau '_maid-san', _namun dia mencoba bertahan karena rasa sayangnya pada sang majikan jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa sakit yang dia derita, tapi kini begitu Ino mulai kembali menyebut namanya, entah kenapa rasa rindu dan haru begitu memenuhi hatinya hingga tanpa sadar air matanya sudah membuncah keluar karena kebahagiaan kecil yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Shizune tak tahu apa yang membuat sikap Ino berubah, meskipun dia juga tak bisa melewatkan tatapan kosong Ino yang di perlihatkan sebelum dia pergi. Pasti ada hal yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi apapun itu, dia tetap berharap kalau majikannya bisa mengingat tentang dirinya yang dulu biarpun hanya sedikit.

=BPEX=

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap, sesosok berambut pirang tengah menggertakkan giginya sambil meremas pegangan kursi kebesarannya. Orang itu tampak menggeram kesal setelah mendengar laporan anak buahnya.

"Sial! Kenapa dia masih hidup?!" desisnya sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Seharusnya malam itu kupastikan kalau Itachi membunuhnya dan menghancurkan _Black Pearl_!" kedua mata _crimson_ orang itu menyala tajam karena emosi. Bahkan para pengikutnya yang berada di ruangan itu dibuat bungkam dan mengkerut takut memikirkan hal apa yang akan dilakukan majikan mereka karena terlampau marah.

"Brengsek kau Yamanaka Ino! Kali ini akan kupastikan kau mati di tanganku!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah kali ini saya benar-benar mengganti pen nameseperti yang sudah saya katakan di chap lalu. Meskipun tidak benar-benar menggantinya secara keseluruhan karena saya hanya mempersingkat nama dari Yuzumi Haruka (Haruka Yuzumi) menjadi Hyzumi. Semoga tidak ada yang bingung dan berpikir ini nama orang lain karena saya sudah sangat lama menggunakan nama Yuzumi Haruka

Bagi para fans sasuini, untuk chap ini memang belum ada adegan sasuino yang sesungguhnya, tapi chapter depan akan ada pertemuan antara keduanya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino saat bertemu Sasuke nanti?

Dan bagaimana dengan kelanjutan adegan pertemuan antara Itachi dan Sasuke?

Temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya!

Saa minna, jangan lupa meninggalkan review setelah membaca

*Salam Cute*


End file.
